Recuérdame
by vesita
Summary: ¿Qué harías si un día te despiertas y toda tu vida es diferente?¿Que pasará si todo el mundo dice que eres alguien que no eres?Ahora Emma Swan se tiene que enfrentar a algo con lo que siempre ha soñado.UNA FAMILIA.Una mujer sexy,un hijo y una gran familia. ¿Podrá aceptarlo simplemente y disfrutar del deseo concedido?
1. Capítulo 1

Este es mi primer SwanQueen, esta idea surgió de la nada así que es todo muy descabellado, pero espero que os guste y que disfrutéis mucho con la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Había tenido un día horrible, había perseguido a un marido infiel y encima con zapatos de tacón. ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre correr con tacones? _Sí, solo tú Emma Swan, solo tú tienes esas ideas de bombero._

Terminó de subir las escaleras rebuscó en su bolso e introdujo la llave del piso en la cerradura. Dejó caer los tacones a un lado del pasillo y se dirigió hacía la cocina. Colocó la pequeña bolsa donde se encontraba un diminuto pastel y puso una vela encima.

- Y ya son veintiocho – suspiró la rubia y se apoyó en la encimera. – Bueno vamos allá – cerro los ojos y pensó '_a ver si esta año se cumple'_ – **Quiero tener una familia** – dijo en voz muy baja mientras soplaba la vela.

_Debes tener cuidado con lo que deseas, porque puede convertirse en realidad_.

Se despertó por el tono de llamada del móvil, se arrastró fuera de la cama en su busca pero parecía que el universo estaba en su contra y no quería que lo encontrase. Cuando por fin dio con éste, tenía un mensaje de voz. Se frotó los ojos y se sentó en la cama, suspiró profundamente y miró la hora las 9:45 sí que se le habían pegado las sabanas hoy. Miró el mensaje de voz y decidió escucharlo.

- Emma Swan ¿Dónde diablo estás? – la voz de la mujer que estaba al otro lado del teléfono parecía bastante molesta. – Llevas más de 72 horas fuera de casa. Y no me coges el teléfono, así que supongo que estás por ahí bebiendo y divirtiéndote… o a saber…– la voz de la mujer parecía decepcionada – Mira solo te pido que si oyes el mensaje me llames. – No entendía nada. ¿Se podía tratar de otra Emma Swan? – Oye tienes responsabilidades…así que **LLÁMAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ**.

Después de escucharlo seguía sin entender, claramente se trataba de un error, básicamente porque ella no tenía familia. Miró de nuevo la pantalla del móvil y se encontró con un fondo que no recordaba haber puesto. Se trataba de una foto en la que aparecía junto a ella un niño pequeño de unos diez años más o menos y al lado del niño una mujer, una mujer muy guapa con el pelo negro y unos labios, rojo pasión. Esto no tenía sentido. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Quién eran esas personas? De pronto algo captó su atención, en su dedo anular de la mano derecha había una alianza. Su cerebro se estaba colapsando.

- Emma, abre la maldita puerta – alguien golpeó la puerta con fuerza – Maldita sea sé que estas dentro. – Emma se levantó de la cama, aún sin entender nada y abrió la puerta, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – preguntó la rubia al abrir la puerta. - ¿Y por qué estas aporreando mi puerta?

- ¿Cuánto bebiste anoche? - preguntó la morena de la foto, entrando en la habitación del hotel. – Que ya ni te acuerdas de tu mujer.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó sin entender nada – Un momento, te he hecho una pregunta.

- Y yo a ti otra y todavía no me has respondido ¿Dónde has estado estos tres días? Estaba preocupada. Si no llega a ser por Ruby…

- Espera, espera… ¿Quién es Ruby?

- Por todos los santos Emma, déjate de tonterías, pensé que te había pasado algo. Y estas aquí …

- Vale, está bien. Se acabó. Exijo saber quien diablo eres y porque me estás hablando como si me conocieras de toda la vida. – exigió saber Emma levantando la voz.

De pronto, sintió como el tiempo se paraba y su cabeza daba vueltas.

- ¿_Qué me está pasando_? – logró articular antes de desmayarse.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la luz de lo que parecía ser una habitación de hospital la segó. Cerró fuertemente los ojos de nuevo y tomó aire. Abrió los ojos en cuanto oyó la puerta.

- ¡Mamá! – le voz de un niño de 10 años, hizo que su cabeza estállese, pero fue aún peor cuando se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó. – Mama…menos mal que estás bien, creímos que te había pasado algo malo.

- Ey…chico, no te ofendas pero…creo que te has equivocado de mamá… - susurró, sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas de nuevo.

- Mama… ¿pero qué dices? – la voz del crio parecía muy desilusionada.

- Henry, cariño, ven aquí – dijo una voz que le resultaba tan dolorosamente familiar.

- Mami… ¿Qué le pasa? – dijo aún más desilusionado.

- No te preocupes mi amor…

- Oye, morena no te ofendas…pero me duele mucho la cabeza… ¿me puedes decir qué demonios ha pasado? – la rubia se incorporó en la cama.

- Emms, ten cuidado – Regina se acerco a ella y le ayudó a colocar la almohada detrás de la espalda.

Justo cuando iba a exigir una explicación de todo esto, alguien que parecía ser un médico entró en la habitación.

- Y aquí tenemos la familia Swan-Mills – empezó diciendo - ¿Cómo te encuentras Emma? – le preguntó mientras miraba sus pupilas

- Eh…bien – dijo segada por la luz – yo… me duele la cabeza…y no recuerdo nada… - suspiró - ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? – preguntó el medico

- Yo… - todo era tan confuso – yo…la…la recuerdo a ella – miró hacia la morena cañón que estaba al lado de su cama, aferrándose fuertemente al niño – aporreando mi puerta y diciendo un montón de estupideces… Después – soltó un gemido de dolor, no recordaba nada mas… ¿o sí? – después recuerdo haberme desvanecido.

- ¿Se golpeó la cabeza al desmayarse? – preguntó el joven médico a la morena.

- No, logré sujetarla antes de que cayera al suelo.

- Bueno… tienes suerte de ser la mujer de la alcaldesa, porque si no, no podríamos haberte realizado el TAC, con tanta urgencia – comentó el médico.

- ¿Espera qué? – la voz de Emma sonaba horrorizada - ¿La mujer de quien? ¿Pero de qué va todo esto? – levantó la voz, pero solo se perjudicó a sí misma, porque su cabeza no lo podía soportar.

- ¿Emma…sabes quién es ella? – por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación doctor Whale se dio cuenta de que en realidad la rubia que estaba tendida en la camilla no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

- No… - dijo Emma – no sé quien es ella… no la reconozco y tampoco reconozco a este niño…ni a usted… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿**_Qué está pasando conmigo_**?

* * *

Más adelante a medida que salgan otros personajes os iré comentando quiénes son en la vida de Emma.


	2. Capítulo 2

Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios, os prometo que actualizaré pronto, intentaré que los capítulos sean cada vez más largos y habrá muchos más flashback's pero ahora mismo no sé por dónde irán los tiros del fic. ¿O sí? Conmigo nunca se sabe… De nuevo gracias a todos por leer.

* * *

**Aclaración****: **

- _**Mary Margaret**_ es la hermana de Emma.

- _**Belle**_ es la hermana de Regina.

_- La cursiva son flashback's_

* * *

Capitulo **dos**

**Día 1**

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Regina a una de las enfermeras.

- No está precisamente bien – suspiró – tuvimos que sedarla de nuevo… pero debería hablar con el Dr. Whale, él le dará toda la información necesaria.

Cuando la enfermera la dejó a solas con _su mujer_, Regina se acercó a la camilla y contempló su bello rostro, acarició con suavidad su mejilla y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. No podía comprender que le estaba pasando a su hermosa mujer. Y la paciencia para averiguarlo se le estaba acabando.

* * *

- _Sabes… estas completamente apetecible…pero no creo que vaya con lo que tenía previsto – la rubia bajó de la moto. _

- _¿En moto? ¿Enserio? Me lo podrías haber dicho… - dijo Regina poniendo las manos en la cintura. _

- _¿Habrías entonces aceptado a tener una cita conmigo? – preguntó. _

- _Aún sigo pensando si aceptar o no – se quejó Regina. _

- _¡Oh no! De eso nada morena… ya me dijiste que sí… así que ahora vuelve a tu gran mansión y ponte algo cómodo. _

- _Ya no me apetece salir contigo – Regina se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras de la mansión Mills con la intención de entrar en casa y olvidarse de la patética 'cita' que acababa de tener. Cuando introdujo la llave en la cerradura, sintió como Emma Swan le daba la vuelva y la estampaba contra la puerta principal, en aquel momento, en ese preciso instante, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de esa rubia. Y en cuanto los labios de la chica se posaron contra los suyos sus piernas flojearon y supo que no había otro sitio en el mundo en el que quería estar, de que aquel era su sitio y que todo lo que necesitaba era ella. _

* * *

El sonido de la puerta, sacó la alcaldesa de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Hola! – Mary Margaret entró en la habitación junto con un ramo de flores frescas - ¿Cómo sigue? – preguntó a su cuñada.

- No lo sé… - Regina se secó las lagrimas – Whale, sigue sin encontrar lo que le pasa y está constantemente sedada.

- Regina, yo…lo siento mucho – Mary colocó su mano encima de la alcaldesa. – Ya verás que todo se arregla y como no es nada…

- Eso no te lo crees ni tu Mary – le dijo con una sonrisa forzada – Emma no reconoce ni a su propio hijo, ese hijo que llevó en su vientre… no reconoce a nadie… está empeñada en que no tiene familia…en que es huérfana y no sé que más… - suspiró y se humedeció los labios – si Whale no encuentra pronto lo que le pasa, me la llevaré a Boston… me he informado de que allí hay muy buenos especialistas.

- Regina, no te preocupes por favor – Mary sonrió – te prometo que haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudarla.

El pequeño Henry Swan-Mills estaba tranquilamente haciendo sus deberes cuando miró hacia su abuela y se armó de valor para preguntárselo.

- ¿Y qué pasaría si no se pone bien? – desde que había visto a su madre Emma en la camilla del hospital, diciendo que no sabía quién era, ni a Regina, supo que debía preocuparse, y le daba lo mismo que todos le dijeran lo contrario.

Cora Mills por su lado nunca había aprobado la relación de su hija con la sheriff Swan, pero cuando veía a Regina reírse o mirar a Emma, estaba un poco más tranquila, porque sabía que nunca correría la misma suerte que ella.

- Henry, no pienses en ello cariño y termina tus deberes – le dijo su abuela.

- No, yo quiero ir a verla, es mi madre.

- Ya, y Regina también es tu madre y dijo que no te dejara ir a verla. Que ella todavía no se encontraba bien, así que no te preocupes – le dio un beso en la cabeza – y termina tus deberes, luego si quieres te doy un poco de tarta de manzana.

- ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar? ¡Es mi madre! Además yo soy el hombre de esta casa, y tengo la obligación de preocuparme.

- Vaya por Dios, volvemos con eso de que eres el hombre de la casa…mira cariño, Emma no se encuentra bien, así que hasta que tú madre me diga que puedes ir a verla tu no saldrás de aquí… - cuando hablaba con él nunca sabía cómo llamarlas, habían pasado 10 años y aún a día de hoy no había encontrado el modo. Eso de tu madre Emma, tu madre Regina…le volvía loca. – Ahora, termina tus deberes y después iremos al parque.

El pequeño volvió a la mesa del comedor, donde tenía todos sus libros, si su abuela Cora creía que iba a ganar, se equivocaba de jugador.

- Debemos saber que ha hecho durante las 72 horas que estuvo fuera – Whale no encontraba ningún problema cerebral en el TAC de la sheriff que explicase su amnesia – es lo único que nos queda. Regina debes saber que Emma reflejaba un grado de alcohol en sangre mucho más de lo permitido.

- ¿Estás diciendo que esto puede ser provocado por el alcohol? – preguntó Mary Margaret

- No, vamos nunca he visto algo así en mis muchos años de profesión, el alcohol explicaría el malestar, el desmayo y los fuertes dolores de cabeza, pero en ningún caso la amnesia.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer entonces? – Regina estaba desesperada, su mujer seguía tirada en aquella camilla y ella se sentía tan impotente.

- Solo queda esperar, ordenaré a las enfermeras que no le suministren más tranquilizantes, esperaremos que se despierte y probaremos a ver…

- ¿Y el TAC no muestra nada? – volvió a preguntar Mary Margaret

- No, Mary Margaret, nada, no hay nada en las pruebas que me indiquen qué demonios le pasa en la cabeza.

- Entonces, solo queda esperar… - Regina habló con calma, debía esperar, hablar con Emma antes de arrastrarla a Boston.

Unas horas más tarde Emma seguía sin despertar y la paciencia de Regina se estaba agotando, necesitaba saber que pasaba, necesitaba respuestas y parece que nadie se las quería dar. Por lo que parecía nadie había visto a Emma en los tres días que estuvo fuera de casa. Regina tenía que montar el maldito rompecabezas de una vez y entender donde demonios pasó esos días su mujer, la última vez que pasó algo parecido, Emma volvió a la ciudad con un hijo encargado…

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Belle

- En la última vez que pasó algo parecido… - susurró Regina mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en el cristal que daba a la habitación de la rubia.

- Nunca has podido superarlo ¿verdad? – preguntó su hermana.

- No, es eso…Henry es todo lo que siempre quisimos, una familia de verdad…pero no estábamos listas entonces…

- Lo habéis hecho bien, Regina, Henry es un chico estupendo que os quiere con locura, es el hombre de la casa – sonrió.

- ¿Cómo le explico a mi hijo que su madre se ha olvidado de nosotros? Y que no sabemos si… - no podía terminar la frase.

- Bueno, el primer paso es no evitarle, no pasarte el día aquí y dejarlo todo el día con mamá… - Belle Mills y Cora Mills nunca habían tenido una buena relación, que Belle naciera de improviso cuando Cora planeaba dejar a su marido por otro no le facilitó las cosas, por lo que Cora siempre ha estado recordándola a su hija pequeña que ha sido una especie de maldición para ella.

- Deberías hacer las paces – sugirió su hermana mayor – os necesito más que nunca.

- Regina, tú sabes que lo intento pero es más testaruda que…

- Belle, por favor, hazlo por mí…por Henry, por Emma – miró a su mujer aún inconsciente – Necesito salir un poco de aquí…. – en cuanto salieron del hospital y el aire revolvió su pelo, Regina Mills se aferró a su hermana y empezó a llorar.

- Regina, ella se pondrá bien, por favor no llores, no soporto que llores – a Belle jamás le había gustado ver a su hermana mayor llorando, ella era una especie de roca en la que la chica se apoyaba cada vez que todo su mundo se venía abajo y tenía que ayudarle. – Me enteraré de qué demonios le ha pasado a Emms, pero por favor no llores…

En cuanto su madre y su tía salieron, el pequeño Henry supo que era el momento adecuado, salió de su escondite y corrió hasta la habitación donde tenían a su mamá.

- _¿Mamá? _– otra vez aquella voz repelente… - _¿Mami? _– cuando abrió los ojos volvió a encontrárselo fuertemente abrazado a ella.

- Oye chico, enserio… no deberías hacer eso – susurró Emma, aquellos malditos enfermeros la había dejado otra vez drogada.

- ¿Enserio no me recuerdas? – otra vez aquella decepción en la voz del niño hizo que una punzada de dolor la atravesase.

- No, lo siento.

- No pasa nada – dijo él – yo haré que recuerdes.

- No sé cómo decírtelo, chico, no soy tu madre, no entiendo por qué todo el mundo dice que soy algo que no soy…necesito salir de aquí e irme… y no volver nunca.

-Henry… ¿Qué haces aquí? – de nuevo aquella morena cañón, que según todos era su mujer… - ¿Dónde está la abuela?

- Está en casa… no te enfades porfi…solo quería verla – suplicó a su madre. – Necesitaba verla… - miró hacia Emma y luego hacía Regina – estaba preocupado por vosotras, la abuela dijo que se pondría bien, pero ella no está bien, se quiere ir.

- Mi amor… ahora debes salir de aquí mientras yo hablo con mama ¿vale? – le dio un beso en la cabeza - luego te llevo a casa y hablamos tranquilamente.

Emma Swan no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, realmente esa panda de locos creía que ella era alguien que realmente no era… tenía que emplearse a fondo y salir cuanto antes de esa pesadilla, pero para ello debía hacerlo con cabeza. Cuando quiso darse cuenta el niño había salido y estaba a solas con '_su mujer_'.

- Hola – dijo Regina con una sonrisa aliviada – me alegro que por fin estés despierta.

- No me extraña, creo que me han drogado mucho – Emma sentía que la cabeza le pesaba- ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?

- Solo un día, los médicos han querido asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien… ya sabes tú amnesia y eso…

- Ya… - suspiró

- ¿Enserio no te acuerdas de nada? – Regina ya no sabía cómo establecer una conversación con la chica, se sentía tan…tan lejana a ella…

- Bueno, lo que recuerdo de ti es que me despertaste una mañana, escuché un mensaje de texto tuyo muy raro…en mi pantalla del móvil, apareces tú y el chico…ah…y me acuerdo de que aporreaste mi puerta, que me desmayé…ah y también que todo el mundo dice que eres mi mujer…y lo demás lo tengo un tanto confuso, he estado muy drogada… - cogió el vaso de agua que tenía al lado de la cama y se lo bebió entero.

- Emms, el médico dice que tienes una especie de amnesia un tanto rara, lo que equivale en esta ciudad a que no tienen ni puñetera idea de qué se trata…dicen que recuerdas cosas que nunca han ocurrido…como por ejemplo que eres trabajas como prestadora de fianzas y capturando delincuentes, bueno lo último es verdad pero dices que… que no tienes familia, cuando me tienes a mí, a nuestro hijo y a tu hermana…

- Es que es lo que soy… perdona… pero ni si quiera sé cual tu nombre – le dijo Emma, le dolió mucho al ver la pena en los ojos de la morena.

- Oh… - ella realmente no la reconocía, no sabía quién era… ni recordaba su pasado juntas – Eh… yo…yo soy Regina – le dijo la morena intentando parecer tranquila y se esforzó en sonreírse.

- No sé porqué pero….morena me gusta mucho más – por primera vez desde que se había despertado en aquella locura algo le pareció divertido. El sonido de la risa que soltó la chica que estaba a su lado en la cama le pareció lo más angelical y a la vez sexy que había oído en su vida.

- Es como sueles llamarme – le dijo Regina – será mejor que te deje descansar, es muy tarde, mañana vendré a ver cómo estás, tengo que hablar con Henry

- El chico – dijo Emma viendo como el pequeño las estaba mirando fijamente.

- Sí, está muy preocupado por ti, por favor no intentes escaparte, que te conozco… aunque creas que no… sé que estás confundida y no recuerdas nada pero, dame la oportunidad de saber qué te ha pasado ¿sí? – Regina conocía a Emma y sabía que la chica se intentaría escapar esa misma noche, por lo que había colocado varios guardias en las entradas y salidas del hospital.

- ¿Sabes? – dijo Emma cuando la alcaldesa se disponía a irse – tengo una habilidad, reconozco cuando alguien me está mintiendo.

- Lo sé… y también sé que has visto que no te miento – le dijo la chica.

Fue entonces cuando Emma Swan por primera vez desde que había empezado todo aquel lio dudó de sí misma… ¿Cuánto estaba segura de su cabeza? ¿Cabía alguna posibilidad por muy remota que fuera que todo lo que estuviera pasando, fuese real y no producto de su imaginación? Tenía muchas dudas y necesitaba respuestas…pero seguro que todo eso era un sueño y mañana se despertaría en su casa, en su cama, sola…sin una mujer, sin un hijo…_sin una familia_.

Regina cogió en brazos a Henry y le subió a su cuarto, lo tapó con su mantita y bajó a la cocina donde se encontraba su madre, Cora.

- Ya está dormido, es la primera vez en cuatro días que duerme – dijo Regina mientras se servía una copa de vino blanco.

- No deberías haber sido tan blanda con él, debe aprender que no puede escaparse de la casa y salir a corretear por ahí…

- No estaba correteando, mamá… - la chica no daba crédito – ella es su madre…

- Y tú también lo eres, tiene que respetarte – le dijo con un tono un tanto reprochable.

- Tenerme respeto y tenerme miedo no es lo mismo, madre – Regina solía tener mucha paciencia con su madre, pero a veces no podía con ella.

- No he dicho…

- Madre, cállate. Estoy harta de oírte, si no te gusta como criamos a nuestro hijo, ya sabes dónde está la puerta, no eres la idónea para dar lecciones de buena madre.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con esto? – preguntó indignada

- Que precisamente no fuiste una buena madre para ninguna de tus dos hijas – bebió a un trago el vino que se había servido y dejó el vaso en el lavavajillas.

- Como te atreves a juzgarme…hice todo lo que pude por vosotras y mira como me saliste…desviada y la otra un putón… todo esto es culpa de vuestro padre…que os dejo hacer lo que quisierais…

- No metas a papa en esto y… ¿Cómo te atreves a juzgar nuestra forma de vida? ¿Qué preferirías, que fuese infeliz con algún chico y ser una amargada como tú? ¿O que Belle estuviera sola y no siguiera sus sentimientos…? Asúmelo de una maldita vez…no eres mejor que nosotras.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	3. Capítulo 3

Muchas gracias a todos los vuestros comentarios, me alegro mucho que la historia os guste y que disfrutéis leyéndola, vuestros comentarios me inspiran a seguir adelante, así que ya sabéis :D . **Os aclaro a todas para que no os preocupéis habrá muchos flash llenos de recuerdos y sí habrá muchos momentos románticos se aclararán todas las dudas...pero poco a poco.** Os dejo con _el capítulo_.

* * *

Capítulo** tres****  
**

**Día 2**

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – preguntó Graham cuando Emma Swan estaba intentado robar un coche.

- No me jodas… - maldijo la chica y se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Robas tu propio coche? – Graham empezó a reírse en cuando Emma miró con asomo el escarabajo amarillo.

- Oh… ¡venga ya! No puedes estar hablando enserio ¿Es mío? – preguntó la rubia.

- Sí… - su ayudante le sonrió.

- ¿Es real, verdad? – claro que lo era, pero para parte de ella no lo podía creer. De nuevo aquella extraña sensación, sus parpados pesaban y su cuerpo se desvaneció.

* * *

_- Sabes a fresas, con un toque de chocolate y coco… - los dedos de la sheriff recorrían la piel de Regina, mientras que sus labios dejaban un camino de besos por su espalda._

_- Que mezcla tan… _

_- Deliciosa – Emma mordió levemente el hombro de la alcaldesa – eres deliciosa…no me cansaré de decírtelo… - sonrió en su cuello mientras proporcionaba otro mordisco_

_- Deberías dejar de hacer eso… - susurró Regina entre gemidos. _

_- ¿El qué? – Emma volvió a morderla pero esta vez un poco más fuerte _

_- Marcarme… no soy ganado – rió mientras se estremecía por el toque de la rubia…_

_- Pero eres mía…y el mundo entero debe saberlo._

* * *

Se sentía tan bien, la sensación del cuerpo de Regina a su lado era lo mejor que le había pasado, cuando abrió los ojos su cabeza seguía dando vueltas, no sabía si era porque se desvaneció o por la medicación que le estaban suministrando y entonces notó la ausencia del cuerpo caliente de la mujer y **supo de que no era real** era solo un _**sueño**_ ¿o era un _recuerdo_? …

- ¿Cuánto he estado inconsciente? – le preguntó a la enfermera que había al lado de su cama.

- Unas horas – dijo la chica

Cuando Regina pisó el hospital esa mañana sabía que algo había pasado con Emma, que Graham estuviera ahí en la puerta de la habitación de su mujer era una señal.

- Se intentó escapar, ¿verdad? – preguntó Regina parándose en frente del ayudante del sheriff.

- Sí, Regina, como dijiste… - dijo Graham y vio como Regina suspiraba y ponía los ojos en blanco – La conoces muy bien.

- Que haya perdido la memoria no significa que no siga siendo la misma – cuando la enfermera salió de la habitación de Emma, Regina entró y la miró divertida - ¿Qué tal sientan las escapaditas a las dos de la mañana? - sus tono sonaba tranquilo y algo divertido.

- ¿Ya te lo han contado? – preguntó Emma tapándose la cara con las manos, estaba algo avergonzada por lo que había hecho, la mujer que estaba de pie en frente de ella le había pedido que no lo hiciera, pero ella aún así lo había intentado.

- Sí, y también que intentaste robar tu coche también – de pronto las dos mujeres empezaron a reírse. Y entonces Emma vio que ella no estaba enfadada

- ¿Por qué no estás enfadada? – preguntó

- ¿Serviría de algo? – no hubo respuesta – Así que, haremos como que no ha pasado… - Regina sabía que si quería que Emma se soltase y colaborase pronto se pondría bien, recordaría y dejarían todo este trago atrás.

- No entiendo nada… - suspiró Emma – yo no logro recordar nada sobre ti o sobre el chico y todo el mundo parece empeñado en que somos una especie de gran familia feliz…

- Y eso te asusta… - Regina era la persona que mejor conocía a Emma…sentía en su voz, en sus gestos, en su mirada la preocupación, el miedo y la desesperación.

- Sí – asintió con la cabeza

_El doctor Whale entró en la habitación y sonrió a las dos mujeres._

- Siento haberme retrasado señoras, pero acabo de salvarle la vida a un chico – suspiró – pero a diferencia de él hoy no tengo buenas noticias para ti, Emma. En toda mi carrera no he visto algo tan asombroso como tu pérdida de memoria, tu TAC es perfecto, no tienes ninguna lesión, pero todos tus recuerdos han sido sustituidos por otros… el cerebro de una persona es tan complejo, que es precisamente eso lo que lo hace tan fascinante… no queda otra cosa más que esperar a ver qué ocurre en las próximas semanas, pero debéis saber que a lo mejor nunca puedas recuperar la memoria– se sentía fatal por decirle aquello a las mujeres, esas chicas habían pasado por mucho para que esto les separara – Os dejaré un momento a solas, Emma, te daré el alta mañana al medio día – dijo el médico y salió de la habitación.

Inconscientemente mientras el médico hablaba_ las manos de Regina y Emma se habían entrelazado_, cuando ambas se dieron cuenta se miraron a los ojos.

- No sé qué decir – Regina se aclaró la garganta – no tengo manera de expresar…

- Shhh… - el dedo índice de Emma selló los labios de la mujer morena - ¿Esto no es un sueño verdad? – preguntó

- Daría cualquier cosa porque fuera así…

- Necesito pensar y…todo esto es muy raro – gritó y soltó las manos de la morena – todo lo que pone aquí – cogió la cartera que había en la mesilla y se la enseño – esta soy yo, esta soy yo – repitió y enseñó la foto – este es mi nombre, mi apellido, mi maldito DNI, pero estas fotos – le mostró las fotos en la que salían los tres y otras con una chica que le era tan dolorosamente familiar pero que no reconocía – no recuerdo haberlas tomado… no recuerdo nada de esto…todos decís que tengo una familia, que tu eres mi mujer, maldita sea ni si quiera recuerdo que me gustaran las mujeres…que este niño sea hijo mío…

- Emms, por favor tranquilízate – cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba la mujer se le clavaban muy hondo en el corazón – tienes que ser fuerte

- No sé cómo puedo ser fuerte cuando ni si quiera recuerdo nada de esta vida… la vida con la que siempre soñé, una maldita familia… - la bofetada que recibió por parte de Regina le vino como una jarra de agua fría – Gracias – le dijo cuando sintió que volvía ser ella misma.

- Esto no es un maldito sueño, tú tienes todo lo que has querido…y te ayudaré a recordarlo. – sus lagrimas estaban a punto de florecer pero por su bien y por el de Emma lo mejor era ser fuerte, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que recuperar su familia.

* * *

Cuando se despertó unas horas más tarde su cabeza estaba en mejores condiciones, Regina se había ido hacía varias horas tras recibir una llamada urgente del ayuntamiento, pero le prometió que volvería y no podía explicar por qué pero estaba deseando que volviera.

-_ Toc, toc_ – dijo alguien

- ¿Quién es? – aquellas palabras salieron de su boca sin haberlas pensado antes, cuando miró hacia la puerta vio la chica morena con el pelo corto que estaba en sus fotografías y con un ramo de flores.

- Así que aún te acuerdas – le dijo

- ¿Cómo? – cuando miró en los ojos de la mujer que acababa de entrar en su habitación un cúmulo de sentimientos que no tenían nombre se abalanzaron sobre ella.

- Te acuerdas de nuestro juego…solíamos jugar cuando éramos niñas…

- Vale…ahora me toca preguntartr ¿Quién eres?

- Soy Mary Margaret,_ tu hermana_…

Aquella afirmación dejo helada la sangre de Emma Swan, había soñado con aquello toda su vida, tener una familia, una hermana…y ahí estaba la chica con la piel tan blanca como la nieve se lo decía… **el universo le daba la oportunidad de tener una familia y ella estaba empeñada en estropearlo**, pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a durar? Llevaban más de cuatro horas hablando, en las cuales Mary le había enseñado fotografías de cuando eran pequeñas, del instituto, fotos de toda la familia, de abuelos, tíos, padres…

- No puedo imaginar por lo que estas pasando – dijo su hermana – Quiero ayudarte pero no sé cómo.

- Cuando Regina se fue me dejó su portátil… - comenzó hablar – me dijo que sabía que esto no era fácil para mí, me busqué en Internet – suspiró – y no encontré nada de lo que recuerdo de mi vida… pero sí encontré muchas cosas de **ésta vida**, en la que tengo una familia, una hermana maravillosa por lo que veo, un trabajo increíble, soy _sheriff del pueblo_, estoy casada con una morenaza que quita el sentido, y lo más curioso es que ni si quiera sabía que me gustaban las mujeres, tengo un hijo… lo que no quiero es despertarme mañana y darme cuenta de que esto es una mentira…

- Oh, Emma – Mary abrazó a su hermana pequeña – verás que todo saldrá bien. Esto no es una mentira, es la vida real, una muy cruel a decir verdad, hace una semana estábamos haciendo planes sobre como podíais celebrar vuestro aniversario con Regina, querías darle una sorpresa. Y ahora míranos… cariño te prometo que entre todos te ayudaremos a recordar todo lo que has olvidado.

- _Pero_ el médico dijo que es posible que no lo hiciera – la cabeza de Emma estaba a punto de estallar, quería recordar algo, aunque fuese una cosa pero no podía.

- Yo sigo creyendo que Víctor Whale ha ganado su titulo en una tómbola – dijo Mary entre risas para quitarle importancia al asunto.

- Gracias Mary, eres un ángel – le susurró – Regina volverá en unas cuantas horas – por fin se había armado de valor para pedirle que le hablase de ella – _Háblame de ella_- pidió con una sonrisa tímida.

- Me preguntaba cuanto más aguantarías sin preguntarme nada de ella… - se rió – Su nombre es Regina, Regina Mills, es la alcaldesa del pueblo desde hace bastante tiempo, antes de ello lo fue su madre, lleváis juntas unos 10 años, aunque tu estas colada por ella desde que tienes uso de razón, pero tardasteis mucho en decidiros a dar el paso, por este pueblo no es que se vea muy bien eso de las relaciones lésbicas, pero os dio igual…les demostrasteis a todo el mundo que el amor era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Lo que su '_hermana_' decía sobre el amor que procesaba hacía Regina no le era algo del todo extraño, todo lo contrario, la chica tenía la sensación de conocerla de toda la vida, cuando apenas hace unas horas sus manos se habían entrelazado_ una corriente atravesó todo su cuerpo y le sacudió directamente en el corazón_.

- Creo que Regina lo lleva mucho peor.

- Regina está destrozada, ahí donde la ves con sus aires de mujer de hielo es pura fachada, ella está sufriendo mucho y no sabe qué hacer para ayudarte, además está Henry, no sabe cómo explicarle que tu aún le quieres a pesar de que no le reconoces, el niño quiere venir a verte pero…Cora es un poco cabrona.

Lo último que esperaría de aquella dulce muchacha era decir una especie de taco y le hizo mucha gracia…

- Oye no insultes a mi suegra – las palabras se le escaparon de entre los labios y se asustó

- Oh Dios Emms, ¿la recuerdas? – preguntó su hermana eufórica.

- En realidad no sé porque lo he dicho… - estaba asustada, realmente asustada.

- A lo mejor después de todo haya alguna esperanza.

* * *

- ¿_Emma_? – Regina no quería despertar a su mujer pero necesitaba hablar con ella aunque fuesen cinco minutos.

* * *

_- Solo un__ poco más – el doctor Whale la animaba mientras veía la cabeza de su bebé…_

_- Un último esfuerzo amor…y lo tendremos con nosotras – Regina estaba muy nerviosa, su hijo iba a salir en cualquier momento y estaba impaciente por verlo… _

_- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – el dolor que sentía cada vez que intentaba empujar aquel pequeño 'monstruito' que se había pasado los últimos meses haciéndole polvo los riñones, hígado y cualquier órgano interno que estuviera a su alcance, era insoportable, se preguntó por milésima vez aquel día por qué no había optado por una cesaría normal y corriente…._

_- Un poco más y ya casi estamos… - le dijo la enfermera. Cuando por fin su hijo salió de ella y empezó a llorar todas y cada una de sus dudas acerca de por qué no una cesaría…se habían disipado. _

_- Bienvenido al mundo pequeño – dijo cuando lo depositaron en sus brazos._

* * *

_- ¿Emma? _– la voz de Regina la hizo despertar, cuando abrió los ojos solo pudo susurrar su nombre -¿Estás bien? – preguntó cuando Emma abrió los ojos - ¿Estabas teniendo un mal sueño?

- No – dijo la chica – Henry…


	4. Capítulo 4

Gracias a todas las que me estáis leyendo, enserio me dais muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo esta historia, **Silvia, Nadia, EsmeMills, ReginaEvil10, paola-enigma, Jansen.v, MrArtemiXa, LaFidelMon, DarkWhiteRed.**

Como os dije ya a algunas, iré reconstruyendo la historia de ellas a través de los flash, nos os debéis preocupar, intentaré que todo sea lo más claro posible y no dejar ningún cabo suelto.

Solo os puedo decir, disfrutad del nuevo capítulo, yo me lo he pasado bastante bien escribiéndolo.

* * *

Capítulo**cuatro**

Día **tres**

Para Regina Mills la mañana se le presentaba de lo más difícil. Podía lidiar con cualquier ciudadano de Storybrooke, con madres un tanto homófona, secretarías ineptas, pero lidiar con una esposa cuya memoria parecía que se había esfumado por arte de magia era algo que superaba a la alcaldesa. La noche anterior cuando había visitado a Emma, ella había susurrado en sueños a Henry. ¿Era posible que ya estuviera recordando? Eso era algo que no sabía, porque cuando la rubia se despertó le aseguró que no se acordaba de nada. La decepción de Regina era muy grande, por unos segundos parecía que esa pesadilla se iba a terminar, pero al siguiente la cruda realidad la golpeó en la cara. Cuando esta mañana se despertó lo había hecho con una sonrisa en la cara, al fin de cuentas su mujer volvía a casa, pero a medida que avanzaba estaba perdiendo su paciencia. Justo a las 14:00 horas estaba en frente del hospital, respiró profundamente y se armó de valor para entrar.

- Hola – dijo al entrar en la habitación dónde la rubia estaba terminando de recoger algunas cosas.

- Hola, Regina – sonrió con un poco de esfuerzo – ¿Cómo te ha ido la mañana?

- Eh…bien – que estaba nerviosa era poco y no podía describir por qué.

- Pues pareces tensa, soy yo la que no recuerda nada ¿recuerdas? – bromeó para ella tampoco era fácil, se había pasado toda noche y la mañana buscando algún rastro de su '**antiguo yo**' por internet, llamó a varios hogares de acogida en los que recordaba que estuvo pero no tenían constancias de su existencias, para ellos Emma Swan no existía. No se había dado por vencida, pero esta vida parecía mucho mejor que la que llevaba antes, así que por ahora se debía resignar, dado que le habían comunicado que era la sheriff del pueblo, seguramente disponía de recursos suficientes para encontrar algo, pero debía esperar. Aunque sea un poco. La risa de Regina la hizo volver a la realidad

- Así que ya haces bromas sobre tu pérdida de memoria.

- Qué remedio, por cierto gracia por la ropa, me encanta esta cazadora roja – dijo mirándose en el espejo

- Ya, a mi también – sonrió – es mi preferida.

- ¿Enserio? No pareces la clase de tía que le guste vestirse de sport – comentó – pareces muy cómoda con esos zapatos de 12 cm de tacón.

- Vaya, me conoces de hace tres días y crees que sabes todo de mí – bromeó

- Por lo visto hemos estado casadas 10 años, la primera impresión siempre cuenta.

- Ya… - suspiró con una sonrisa.

- ¿Me vas a decir que te preocupa? – preguntó Emma sentándose en la cama y le indicó que hiciera lo mismo, era evidente que a la morena le preocupaba algo y ella sabía que era en respecto a ella.

- Es sobre lo de anoche – dijo tímidamente – Sé que dijiste que no recordaste nada pero…

- Pero tuviste esperanza – Emma bajó la mirada.

- La tuve y se esfumó.

- Ojala pudiera recordarte…recordarle a él, parece un chico fantástico, pero, me da miedo.

- ¿Miedo de qué?

- Miedo de despertarme y que esta vida fuera mentira. Estar sola.

- Emms – cogió su mano – yo tengo miedo a que mañana cuando despierte no estés.

- Por ahora no tengo pensado escaparme, creo que me gustará esta vida – sonrió.

* * *

- Para Cora Mills, era una verdadera tortura tener que estar en un mismo local que su hija pequeña Belle, pero, era mayor la tortura cuando William Gold y Henry Mills _abuelo_, estaban ahí.

- Vale, todos a sus puestos – había dicho Ruby en el momento en el que Regina le mandó un mensaje diciendo que estaban saliendo del hospital – Cuando entren todos gritamos '**Bienvenida Emma**' y vosotros – señaló a los chicos – bajáis el cartel. ¿De acuerdo? – todos asintieron.

No es que Regina no quería darle esa sorpresa a Emma, pero, algo en ella le decía que iba ser mucho para su primer día fuera del hospital. Así que cuando cruzaron la calle y se dirigieron a la cafetería de la '**Abuelita**' estaba más que tentada en comentárselo a su esposa. Pero no se atrevió. A lo mejor a la nueva Emma, las sorpresas le gustaban.

- Sólo recogeremos la comida y nos iremos a casa – sabía que no debería haberlo dicho, en cuando había pronunciado esas palabras las alarmas de Emma se dispararon y supo que la morena la estaba mintiendo, pero era muy tarde de reacción porque había entrado por la puerta y un montón de gente extraña entre ellos su 'hermana' y su 'hijo' estaban ahí gritando

- ¡**BIENVENIDA EMMA**!

El corazón de Emma se paró por un instante y sintió una gran tristeza en su corazón, en la vida que recordaba ella jamás había tenido una '_fiestas sorpresa'_, jamás alguien la había querido lo suficiente como para hacerlo, pero ahí estaban un montón de desconocidos que parecían saber más de ella que ella misma.

- Lo siento – susurró la morena a su lado – han insistido.

- ¡Hola! – de pronto una chica se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas – Yo soy Ruby, _alias tu mejor amiga_ y también tu ayudante a tiempo parcial en la comisaría.

- Hola _cuñada_ – le dijo Belle abrazándola – nos has dado un susto de muerte – le susurró al oído.

- Hola hermana – Mary Margaret abrazó a la chica y le sonrió

- No la agobiéis – pidió Regina

Cuando todos se habían apartado un poco, Henry se acercó a su madre.

Hola mamá – le dijo algo asustado, la última vez que la había llamado así no terminó muy bien.

- Hola chico – aquel niño con la voz repelente le había tocado el corazón. La noche anterior había tenido que mentir a Regina y decirle que no se acordaba de nada de su sueño, porque no sabía si era _un sueño o un recuerdo_, pero ahora que lo tenía delante, el corazón le dio un vuelco – me alegro de verte.

- No me dejaron venir a verte, sino…

- No pasa nada, el hospital no es lugar para niños – le guiñó un ojo

- ¿Vuelves a casa con nosotros esta noche verdad? – más que una pregunta era una súplica, no sabía lo que iba a pasar mañana, pero esa noche debía pasarla con ellos.

- Sí – afirmó

* * *

- Podías alegrar un poco esa cara – Henry Mills _abuelo_, se acercó a su ex mujer y se sirvió otra copa de coñac.

- Es que verte me produce nauseas.

- No decías lo mismo cuando nos conocimos.

- Cuando nos conocimos no estabas tan arrugado y feo – dio otro trago a su whisky y le dejo ahí.

* * *

La comida transcurrió de manera civilizada, dadas las caras largas de algunos, con la escusa de que no se encontraba del todo bien Emma pidió a Regina que la llevase a casa. Henry se quedó un poco más para poder tomar el postre de la '_abuelita_'.

Cuando el Mercedes Benz paró en frente de una gran mansión Emma no se lo podía creer.

- ¿Vivo aquí? – preguntó Emma sorprendida

- Sí…vivimos aquí, venga pasa – le tiró las llaves de casa y sacó su bolsa del maletero del coche.

- No me lo puedo creer – dijo Emma en cuando pisó la gran mansión – si solo la entrada es más grande que mi apartamento entero en Boston – dijo – Perdón…

- No, enserio Emma, no te preocupes, el médico dijo que deberías hablar de eso, ya que son tus recuerdos, deberías contarme todo lo que quieras y yo no tengo que poner malas caras – sonrió

- ¿En eso consiste el matrimonio no? – rió Emma.

- Sí…por lo visto – como se lo estaba tomando Emma parecía que lo estaba aceptando y era algo que no esperaba, la rubia desapareció de su vista y subió por las escaleras.

- ¡QUE FUERTE! – oyó decir a Emma desde arriba

- ¿Qué pasa? – subió tan rápido como sus tacones se lo permitieron

- Que aquí hay más ropa tuya que mía seguro… jamás me pondría unos tacones tan altos – dijo mientras miraba los zapatos.

- Será porque son míos…- sonrió – te estás tomando todo tan…

- Es la vida que siempre he querido – le dijo mirándola – He pasado tres días intentando averiguar qué me pasa… ¿Cómo he podido olvidar esto? A ti o al chico…

- Creo que la que está abrumada soy yo ahora – suspiró y se sentó en la cama, hundió su rostro entre las manos.

- Vaya, soy yo la que debe estarlo, pero esta tarde cuando abriste la puerta del local y toda esa gente estaba ahí…abrazándome, sonriéndome, en la vida que recuerdo no tenía familia, ni amigos…era solitaria, más que solitaria, no tenía a nadie Regina, siempre había imaginado vivir en una casa como esta, rodeada de amigos, de familia y hoy has hecho realidad ese sueño. Debes de quererme mucho para hacer eso – sonrió

- El doctor dijo que debía apuntar en un cuaderno todo lo que has hecho durante el día y que debes releerlo todas las mañanas, como una especie de diario, así hará una evaluación de tus progresos.

- Puedes contármelo sabes… - estaba harta de sentir que Regina le ocultaba algo, necesitaba saber que le pasaba.

- Dijiste que no recordabas que te gustaban las mujeres – soltó sin más. - ¿Cómo puedo lidiar con ello? ¿Dime?

- ¡Oh! – la cara de Emma se paralizó y el corazón le paró de latir, las palabras de Regina estaban cargadas de tristeza y de desesperación. – No lo sé – logró decir.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Regina – solo que te he visto rodeada de hombres y estabas sonriendo y… - se tapó la cara con las manos evitando que sus lagrimas se resbalaran por sus mejillas – yo lo siento. No sé que me ha pasado. Lo debes de estar pasando tan mal y yo aquí con mis tonterías…Emma yo no soy así. No soy celosa, ni controladora. Pero mi mayor miedo es perderte y cuando desapareciste creí que me iba a morir. Y ahora no recuerdas nada de mí, de nuestro hijo.

- Debes darme tiempo y tener paciencia, sé que no es fácil para ti. Ni lo será para mí. Pero debemos hacer esto por Henry.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Henry _'abuelo'_ había traído al chico hacía unos minutos y se había marchado, cuando el niño oyó a sus madres en el dormitorio subió enseguida - ¿Os estáis peleando? – preguntó el chico.

- No, claro que no chico – Emma se acercó a su hijo y le acarició la mejilla – tu madre me estaba enseñando la casa.

- ¿Quieres ver mi cuarto? – preguntó mientras la arrastraba hacía el cuarto.

* * *

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, en ella Henry no paró de hablar de sus buenas notas, de lo bueno que era en las mates, que le encantaban los comics y que le examen de lengua le había salido regular, pero que prometía subir la nota en el examen siguiente.

A Emma por otro lado le sobrepasaba todo aquello, estaba bastante interesada en todo lo que decía el crio, pero, sus pensamientos y su atención iban dirigidos a una apuesta morena que recogía algunos platos de la cena. Es verdad que cuando era joven había sospechado que le gustaban las mujeres, sobre todo en la época del instituto, Holly Bennett le había enseñado las tetas en un probador cuando habían ido a buscar un vestido para la fiesta de graduación del instituto, pero achacó ese deseo a que llevaba mucho tiempo sin pareja y sin sexo, pero ahí estaba **ella,** morena, 1,65, unas piernas de infarto, unos pechos perfectos y entonces su menté quiso recordar cómo era sin tanta ropa, se humedeció los labios mientras miraba a la mujer, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Henry se levantó de la mesa y le dio un beso de buenas noches tanto a ella como a la otra mujer.

**Entonces se quedaron solas**.

- Siento si te he llegado a asustar antes, hoy no ha sido un buen día precisamente – se disculpó Regina.

- No te preocupes, no ha sido culpa tuya.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – reconocía esa mirada, con ella la devoraba, con ella se lo decía todo, pero no era buena idea lanzarse sobre ella y arrancarle la ropa, llevaba _**siete días**_ sin sexo y estaba que se subía por las paredes. Siete días era mucho tiempo. En los diez años de matrimonio la pareja no había pasado ni una sola noche sin hacer el amor y eran _**siete días**_…

- Solo intentaba acordarme de algo – dijo algo avergonzada la mujer, si Regina la conocía tan bien como decía se habría dado cuenta, mierda, un calor indescriptible recorrió todo su cuerpo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

- Es tarde, será mejor que vayas a descansar – Regina recogió unos cuantos platos más y se levantó de la silla.

- Deja que te ayude – cogió algunos platos que Regina tenía en sus manos y cuando sus dedos se rozaron una corriente eléctrica pasó por el cuerpo de ambas

- Gracias – logró decir Regina y se dirigió hacia la cocina lo más rápido que podía.

- Y dime… – dijo Emma intentando aparentar que esa corriente no traspasó todo su ser y se concentró entre sus piernas. - ¿En esta vida soy tan mala en la cocina como en la que yo recuerdo? – se aclaró la garganta e intentó sonreír.

- Eh… sí, eres horrible en la cocina, en realidad intentas pisar esta parte de la casa lo menos posible. Aunque me ayudas mucho en las tareas el hogar – mintió

- Está mintiendo, odio las tareas del hogar – dijo con naturalidad.

- Está bien, me has pillado – rio y Emma se estremeció al escuchar su risa angelical. – Bueno esto está listo, vayamos a dormir, estarás muy cansada – subió la escalera con Emma pisándole los talones y entró en el dormitorio principal – voy a coger algunas cosas y dejaré que descanses – cuando lo pronunció sintió un dolor tremendo en el pecho, _en diez años esos siete días eran los únicos en los que habían dormido separadas_.

- ¿No te quedas? – no sabía por qué había dicho eso, no es que quería que se quedara ¿o sí? No entendía nada, todo era tan confuso.

- No quiero molestarte – susurró con la voz rota – dormiré en la habitación de invitados.

- No me parece bien que duermas ahí…debería ir yo.

- No, Emms, por favor, quédate en este dormitorio, te he dejado una libreta para que apuntes todo lo que ha pasado hoy, está encima de la mesilla de noche y también una pluma, ah… y también un poco de agua si tienes sed durante la noche.

* * *

En el siguiente instante estaba **sola**. Sola como siempre, recorrió con la mirada el dormitorio, parecía muy cálido, _si esta vida era real_, estaba segura que era su refugio en el mundo. Fue hasta el armario y buscó un pijama,

- ¿Enserio? – se pregunto a sí misma, había algo que le decía que pasaba más tiempo sin ropa interior que con ella, lo único que encontró en el cajón era lencería de lo más sexy. Ni cuando estuvo con Neal había utilizado algo parecido. Su mirada se centró en un picardías rojo pasión, como los labios de Regina, juraría que lo había visto antes, pero, de nuevo su cerebro no estaba por la labor. Su atención se centró en una caja negra que había al fondo del armario, su curiosidad la traicionó e hizo que la cogiera y abriera, a lo mejor no estaba lista para aquello,** pero era muy tarde para arrepentirse**. Dentro de la caja encontró un montón de botes – Vela libido, frutas exóticas – empezó a leer – _su formulación aumenta el libido de su pareja, vierta el aceite derretido en la palma de su mano y aplíquelo con ternura en el cuerpo de su pareja_…- lo dejó de lado y cogió otro – esponja de fresa vibrador…incienso kamasutra…aceite de masaje fresa, gel de baño afrodisiaco con sabor a chocolate – abrió el frasco, cerró los ojos e inhaló su aroma, **olía a Regina**, lo colocó donde estaba y cogió una especie de colgante que había en la caja - ¿Qué demonios es esto? – se preguntó en voz baja, sin querer pulsó algo y el pequeño colgante empezó a vibrar - ¿Enserio un vibrador…? – puso los ojos en blanco, por lo visto nos gustaban los juguetitos.

- ¿Qué haces? – la voz de Regina la pilló desprevenida – Ay madre… - dijo avergonzada – has encontrado la caja… maldita sea debería haberla guardado…

- Vale esto es muy raro – hizo una pausa – y embarazoso – dijo entre risas Emma.

- Y que lo digas… - dijo Regina recogiendo las cosas que había sacado Emma de la caja – pensarás que somos un poco pervertidas…

- Solo un poquito eh… - se rió – yo buscaba un pijama pero… parece que no tenemos costumbre de llevar algo así… - miró a Regina de arriba abajo, llevaba un conjunto negro que marcaba sus cuervas a la perfección y por encima una bata de encaje que cubrían lo justo y lo necesario.

- Eh…perdón – Regina se avergonzó y se ató la bata – creo que esto te servirá – le tendió un pijama de seda que consistía en unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes.

- Sí, eso es perfecto – dijo Emma - ¿Tu no vas a tener frio así? – preguntó

- Sí, por eso he venido, para coger algo – cogió un picardías negro que llegaba por encima de las rodillas – Yo será mejor que me vaya – sonrió – no olvides escribir en tu cuaderno.

Cuando Regina se había ido se puso el pijama y se tumbó en la cama. Cogió la pluma que le había dejado en la mesilla de noche y empezó a escribir.

'_Me llamo Emma Swan, tengo 28 años y he perdido la memoria' _en cuanto escribió esas palabras la pluma dejó de escribir.

- Lo que me faltaba – suspiró y abrió el primer cajón de la mesilla de noche, nada, rebuscó en el segundo, tampoco, cuando se iba a dar por vencida con el tercer cajón una libreta de color negro captó su atención – No puede ser cierto – era un diario, era el diario de Regina.

Algo en ella le decía que no debía traicionar la confianza de la mujer de esa manera, pero solo así podía saber si todo esto era real o alguna patraña de un pueblo de pirados. Abrió el diario en una página aleatoria:

'_**Ella es perfecta, simplemente perfecta, el otro día me beso y fue increíble, jamás pensé que con un solo beso podrías experimentar esa sensación.**_' – leyó y como si de la nada delante de ella apareció como si fuese una película un **recuerdo**.

* * *

_- ¡Hola morena!– dijo Emma en cuanto Regina bajó por las escaleras de la mansión. _

_- ¡Hola! – estaba radiante como siempre, esos rizos rebeldes, perfectamente colocados en su sitio hicieron que Regina se derritiera - ¿A dónde me vas a llevar esta vez? _

_- Has aprendido la lección – se rió al ver que Regina llevaba unos vaqueros largos, muy ajustados a su precioso trasero y unas deportivas combinadas con un top rojo. _

_- Sí…no es que me entusiasme andar con deportivas, pero, para que veas lo que hago por ti – se acercó un poco más a la rubia y le acarició la mano, no podía besarse como lo habían hecho el otro día, porque su madre estaba en casa. _

_- Vámonos de aquí… - le dijo Emma arrastrándola a la moto – pronto le pillarás el tranquillo, tranquila. _

_- Si nos matamos, que sepas que mi espíritu torturará el tuyo – bromeó _

_- ¿Con qué, con unas bolas chinas? – se rió_

_- Emma… - Regina se puso colorada enseguida, nunca había estado con una mujer y no sabía cómo era todo aquel asunto, pero, parecía que Emma estaba muy al día. _

_- Te has puesto colorada _

_- Pues claro que me he puesto colorada, dices unas cosas – se terminó de colocar el casco y se subió a la moto _

_- Agárrate preciosa – le dijo Emma._

* * *

Mi experiencia en cuanto a tiendas eróticas es muy limitada, pero, ya por pura curiosidad he visitado algunas páginas webs para informarme de los productos que venden y todas esas cosas, debo decir que es bastante interesante hay aceites de todo tipo y esponjas muy raras para el cuerpo xD. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y que os hayáis reído.


	5. Capítulo 5

Me ha hecho muchísima ilusión todos vuestros comentarios como siempre **NORTH0314, , Jansen.v, helena4love, Nadia, Silvia, Melissa Swan, EsmeMills (**_que se estará subiendo por las paredes actualizando cada rato a ver si he subido capi :P_**) amam29**, sois geniales y me sacáis más de una sonrisa y tengo más ganas de seguir el fic.

Este capi es un poco más largo que el anterior, tiene más cosas, he introducido algunos datos nuevos sobre la vida de antes de los personajes y seriamente me estoy planteando meter a Cora y Henry como regulares en el fic.

* * *

**ACLARACIÓN: **

**LA CURSIVA ENTRE LÍNEAS (Con dialogo) son recuerdos. **

**La cursiva entre comillas narrada en primera persona es el diario de Regina**

* * *

******Ahora a disfrutar.**

* * *

Capítulo **cinco**: _La primera semana_

Emma Swan estaba de los nervios, ya era oficial, había pasado una semana desde que se despertó en una ciudad llamada Storybrooke, viviendo una vida que juraba que no era la suya. Estar de los nervios no era la palabra exacta, ella estaba _desquiciada_. Sí, desquiciada podía definir su situación actual y es que eso de que su '**querida suegra**' estuviera ahí para cuidarla era algo que superaba a Emma.

- ¿Te has tomado la pastilla? – preguntó Cora cuando se acercó a Emma.

- Sí – contestó aburrida, aquella situación debía terminar.

- Vale – no es que Cora estuviera por la labor, pero se había ofrecido voluntaria para '_cuidar'_ de Emma, solo para saber cómo estaban las cosas con su hija.

- Ya estoy en casa – se oyó la voz de Regina en cuando abrió la puerta.

_- Menos mal_ – susurró Emma para sí, evitando que Cora la oyera.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? – preguntó su madre con voz secante, como si la mujer debía darle algún tipo de explicación del porqué estaba en su propia casa.

- He terminado antes.

- ¡Hola! – dijo Emma

- No debes desatender tus prioridades de esa manera – le replicó su madre.

- Mamá, no empieces – dejó su bolso en la mesa de la cocina y se fue a por un vaso de agua, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a su mujer –_ Hola_ – le susurró en el oído.

- ¿Cómo que no empieces? – siguió la mujer mayor – Tienes una serie de responsabilidades con esa ciudad y debes cumplirlas, a saber cuánto ha decaído el presupuesto anual, además, he visto que las obras de la plaza se han suspendido ¿qué ha pasado?

- Mamá, por favor – suspiró la mujer, necesitaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad y **eso** no es algo que su madre le proporcionaba.

- Ni por favor, ni nada Regina, cuando yo era alcaldesa de esta ciudad, esto no pasaba – le recriminó.

- Madre – la voz de Regina sonaba cansada, no dormir en una semana le pasaba bastante factura – creo que es hora de que te vayas a casa…

- Regina, estoy preguntándote algo…

- Cora, creo que…

- Tú, no te metas – la interrumpió Cora – que no pintas nada aquí…

- ¿Cómo? – Emma llevaba aguantándose toda la mañana, escucharla quejarse, reprocharle cosas y atacarla no era algo que ella podía suportar y era hora de devolver los golpes – Ésta es mi casa – empezó – ésta es mi mujer y no pienso dejar que una mujer tan amargada y patética como tú venga a insultarla… llevo toda la mañana aguantando tus ataques, tus reproches sobre cosas que no recuerdo y me he hartado, puede que la Emma que conocías te dejaba hacer eso, _cosa que dudo mucho_, pero con esta Emma te has equivocado, así que coge tus cosas y sal de mi casa ahora mismo, si no quieres que te saque yo – la amenazó.

- Esto no va a quedar así – dijo Cora, cogió su bolso y salió de la mansión.

- Cuando las dos mujeres se quedaron solas, Emma se atrevió a darse la vuelta y mirar a Regina, estaba algo avergonzada por la situación, no sabía si la había empeorado, sabía gracias al diario de Regina que ésta tenía una especie de miedo hacia su madre y no sabía si había hecho lo correcto.

- Lo siento mucho – dijo avergonzada – no pretendía esto, es que, ella me ha estado calendando toda la mañana y estaba a punto de reventar y cuando te ha hablado así ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso… - cuando por fin logró armarse de valor y mirar a la mujer a los ojos vio que ésta estaba sonriendo.

- Gracias – dijo – y soy yo la que siente todo esto, ella puede ser bastante complicada algunas veces.

- ¿Algunas veces? Pero si es el diablo encarnado – suspiró

- Emma… - la regañó, vale, que la defendiera estaba muy bien, pero que hablase mal de su madre no le gustaba – sigue siendo mi madre. Siento mucho el mal trago que has pasado con ella. Deberías haberme avisado antes – sacó su móvil – habría venido antes.

- Es que no quería molestarte en tu trabajo – suspiró, había aguantado como una campeona, pero en cuanto Cora había empezado a atacarla con cosas relacionadas con el pequeño Henry, pues no tuvo más remedio que enviarle un S.O.S. a Regina.

- Tú nunca molestas, además yo debería estar contigo, pero esta reunión era muy importante y no podía faltar.

- ¿Es sobre las obras de la plaza?

- Sí, han retirado su donación el otro día y he tenido que paralizarlas – Regina suspiró y se sentó en el sofá

- ¿Por qué? – Emma se acomodó a su lado.

- El inversor se ha enterado de que estamos sin sheriff ahora mismo, ya sabes cree que cundirá el pánico en la ciudad y no sé qué idioteces más… - Regina se quitó la chaqueta negra y se acomodó en el sofá

- Espera… - empezó diciendo pero en cuanto Regina se quito la chaqueta todas las palabras se esfumaron de su cerebro y es que la morena llevaba un vestido negro, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, le hacía un escote de vertido y parecía que estaba hecho para envolver su cuerpo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que su cerebro cambiaba de tema bruscamente, aclaró su garganta intentando disimularlo – pero… ¿Graham no está en la comisaria ahora mismo ocupando mi puesto?

- Sí, pero, Emms, es más complicado que esto, ese patrocinador ayudó mucho en tu campaña de elección y se ha enterado de la situación.

- ¿Por situación quieres decir que no recuerdo nada? – la morena asintió – Pero yo estoy aquí...la memoria me falla pero puedo seguir trabajando.

- Emms, es muy pronto, el médico dijo que debías descansar

- Regina, llevo una semana en la casa, me estoy volviendo loca, necesito hacer algo.

- Emma, no es una buena idea, todavía no te has recuperado.

- Pero el médico dijo que a lo mejor no me recupero nunca ¿y si me quedo así para siempre? – era algo a lo que la rubia llevaba dando vueltas la última semana, es verdad que su cerebro parecía por la labor algunas veces, pero aparte de recordar cuatro cosas todo lo demás estaba borroso, ni si quiera con las cosas que había leído del diario de Regina parecía que iba a mejor.

- Emms, te vas a poner bien – prometió – no sé cuando, no sé cómo…pero te pondrás bien.

- ¿Qué pasa si no?

- Pues remplazaremos los antiguos recuerdos por nuevos – susurró acariciando la mejilla estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su aliento y juraría que oía como el corazón de la rubia latía con tanta fuerza que estaba a punto de salírsele por el corazón. No quería precipitarse, no quería meter la pata, así que se mordió el labio y se alejó un poco.

- Al menos piénsate eso de dejarme volver a trabajar – dijo la chica en cuanto su corazón pareció volver a la normalidad, segundos antes pensó que Regina por fin se atrevería a besarla, pero no, la morena parecía tener sus deseos carnales bajo absoluto control.

- Me lo pensaré – le sonrió.

- Por cierto, le prometí a Henry preguntarte algo – sonrió – solo no te enfades…

- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó seguro que ese pequeño granuja había aprovechado la situación actual de su madre para su beneficio propio…

- Es sobre un campamento – comenzó

- No – era un no rotundo, ya habían discutido el tema y parecía que Henry no se daba por vencido.

- Pero, Regina, irán todos sus amigos – dijo Emma – harán un montón de actividades y…

- No, este tema ya lo discutimos y al final decidimos que no, es muy pequeño.

- Regina, por favor, me ha enseñado mira – sacó el folleto que había guardado en su bolsillo – incluye alojamiento en tiendas de campaña, pensión completa, coordinadores y monitores las 24 horas, zonas verdes, tienen comedor cubierto, campos de futbol, zonas de ocio. Y las actividades son muy interesantes, hay rutas a caballo, tiro con arco, juegos de campamento, talleres de manualidades, actividades en la playa.

- Emms, he visto el folleto, está muy bien lo sé, pero, tiene 10 años. Podrá ir cuando sea un poco más mayor… Soy su madre sé lo que le conviene.

- Yo también soy su madre – le dijo – y debería empezar a actuar como tal… - se levantó del sofá y subió a la habitación.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde Emma seguía en el dormitorio, cuando había llamado a Regina para que la salvase de Cora, no planeaba que pasara aquello, pero, parecía que Regina pensaba que tenía más derecho sobre Henry que ella… El chico también era hijo suyo, pero no le dejaban ejercer como madre, no es que tuviera experiencia, en la vida que recordaba ella era huérfana, sus padres de acogida siempre eran horribles. Ella no quería ser como ellos, pero tampoco tenía la oportunidad de probarse a sí misma que no era así. Cogió el diario de Regina, era bastante extenso, tenía más cosas de las que la chica se podía imaginar y los sentimientos que describía en aquellas páginas a Emma le hacían temblar. Regina la amaba tanto, que se le rompía el corazón por no acordarse de lo mucho que la quería.

'_Mañana es nuestro primer mes juntas, estoy tan ilusionada, Emma, me ha dicho que me llevará a un sitio especial, me muero de la curiosidad. Le he dicho a mi madre que me quedaré con mi padre todo el fin de semana y él me va a cubrir. Le he hablado de Emma, pensé que se iba a enfadar dada mi orientación sexual, Emma es la primera chica de la que le hablo, bueno creo que será la primera en todo, mi padre no se enfadó, todo lo contrario, me sonrió y me abrazó, parecía que sabía que me gustan las chicas antes de que yo misma lo supiera. Bueno que me desvío del tema, estoy ilusionada y muy nerviosa si todo sale bien Emms y yo por fin haremos el amor. Ella tiene mucha más experiencia que yo, ha salido con varios chicos y con algunas chicas, así que no debería preocuparme, pero me sigo preocupando ya hemos hablado de que sigo siendo virgen y lo que eso implica, pero a ella no le ha importado, cuando se lo conté pensé que se reiría, ¿Quién es virgen a los 19? Pero se lo tomó muy bien y se le veía muy ilusionada con eso de ser mi primera vez.'_

La lectura de Emma se vio interrumpida cuando Regina tocó a la puerta del dormitorio y se precipitó a guardar el diario.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Regina aún al otro lado de la puerta.

- Sí, pasa – dijo tras haberse asegurado que el diario estaba en su sitio.

- Ey – sonrió entrando en el cuarto y se sentó en la cama, en su cama, en la que desgraciadamente no dormía.

- Ey… - dijo todavía no podía creer que Regina había sido virgen cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez, era algo asombroso, era Regina, no lo podía haber imaginado, eran jóvenes y esas cosas pero…Regina seguro que había tenido un montón de pretendientes y era algo que no lograba entender. Era tan atractiva, en realidad la palabra atractiva no podía empezar a describir lo seductora, atrayente, bella, bonita, perturbadora, maravillosa, mágica que era… '_para el carro Emma'_.

- Perdona lo de antes – se disculpó Regina – es que…

- No, no tienes que pedir disculpas, fui yo la que se pasó, tu lo estás haciendo genial, ojala alguna de las madres de acogida que tuve en mi infancia hubiera sido una cuarta parte de buena madre que eres tu…– eso era una mierda, tener dos vidas era una mierda ¿Cómo lo harán los espías? – bueno ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

- Eres una buena madre Emma, enserio y tienes razón – le sonrió, aún le resultaba extraño que Emma hablase de una madre que no fuese Eva – es una buena oportunidad para Henry, como has dicho van todos sus amigos y las actividades que hay son muy interesantes y serán solo unas semanas.

- Se merece descansar de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente – le dijo.

- Entonces…estamos de acuerdo – sonrió y Emma asintió.

- Podíamos decírselo esta noche en la cena

- Claro que sí ¿quieres que prepare algo especial?

- No, esta noche me apetece salir – sonrió Emma, desde que pisó la casa Regina cocinaba, limpiaba, básicamente realizaba toda las tareas de la casa, es verdad que a ella no le gustaban esas cosas, pero, tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Sí definitivamente a partir de mañana intentaría ayudarla con esas cosas – Esta noche podríamos ir a la 'Casa de la abuelita' y comernos unas hamburguesas – sugirió.

- Eso está muy bien – le sonrió de nuevo.

* * *

La noche anterior Henry irradiaba felicidad, que sus madres le dejan ir al campamento era algo increíble. Iba a estar con sus amigos y pasárselo en grande tenía que esperar _solo unos días_.

Para Emma, la noche anterior en 'la casa de la abuelita' fue una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida, estaba con su familia pasaron toda la velada hablando, riéndose, contando chistes… Era genial tener en su vida a Henry y Regina. Ellos significaban mucho para ella. Era verdad que les conocía de unas semanas, pero el tiempo que había pasado con ellos era **lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida**. Emma se acomodó en el sofá del salón y dio un sorbo a su café matutino, tanto Regina como Henry ya estaban ocupando sus tareas, uno en el colegio y la otra detrás de una mesa en el ayuntamiento. Eso permitía a la rubia sentarse tranquilamente y leer el diario.

'_Aquí estoy y todavía no puedo creérmelo, Emma me llevó a su nuevo apartamento. Es precioso, todavía le faltan muchas cosas por terminar, como pintar las paredes, cambiar el parquet, arreglar una de las barandillas, amueblar la cocina y el salón… pero lo increíble es que es suyo. Ya no tenemos que estar escondiéndonos y buscando algún sitio donde ir para que la gente de este horrible pueblo no nos mire como si fuésemos monos de feria. Como era nuestro aniversario, Emma, había preparado la sorpresa que me prometió y realmente me sorprendió. Cuando entramos en el apartamento todo estaba oscuro, solo había unos destellos de luz que provenían de las millones de velas que había encendido. Guiaban hasta el dormitorio. Debo reconocer que me estremecí al sentir todo aquello. Ella se había tomado muchas molestias a la hora de hacerlo. Cuando llegamos al dormitorio todo era precioso. Había rosas esparcidas por el suelo y la cama. El pasillito de velas nos dirigía hacía un rincón de la habitación en el que había preparado la cena y una botella de vino blanco enfriándose. Cuando me paré a contemplar la imagen del cuarto ella me besó el cuello y juraría que jamás había sentido tanta excitación. Después de cenar empezamos a besarnos y ahí el momento incomodo… me confesó que también era __**virgen**__… '_

Mierda justo cuando estaba en lo más interesante alguien llamó a la puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a su hermana Mary.

- Hola Mary – le dio un beso.

- Me he enterado de lo que pasó con Cora – suspiró entrando de la sala de estar.

- ¿Cuándo…?

- Es un pueblo pequeño Emma, además, Regina se lo contó a Belle y ella a mí – sonrió – te sacó de tus casillas ¿verdad?

- Sí… es horrible… - suspiró sentándose - ¿Quieres algo? Perdona que mal educada me he vuelto.

- No, tranquila, solo vine a verte para saber cómo estabas y si querías hablar.

- Estoy bien, tranquila – esa chica era un amor, la adoraba, junto con Ruby habían estado poniéndole al día sobre las cosas que pasaban en la familia. Entre ellas Belle y William Gold – solo que Cora me calentó la cabeza bastante y cuando le habló así a Regina exploté. ¿Siempre es así?

- ¿Cora? Sí, es bastante horrible, me acuerdo lo mucho que os fastidio cuando empezasteis a salir, que a su hija le gustasen las chicas no era algo que entraba en sus planes para Regina.

- ¿Me odia, verdad? – desde el momento que la vio supo que esa mujer no la iba a dejar en paz.

- Odiarte no es la palabra exacta, simplemente le caes mal. Sobre todo cuando pasó lo de Henry – Mary Margaret era una mete patas, eso lo tenía asumido, desde una temprana edad había demostrado a todo el mundo que su corazón era puro, pero que fácilmente se le escapaban las cosas 'que oía' o que le contaban…eso había traído problemas a la joven durante _**toda su vida**_.

- ¿Cuándo pasó lo de Henry? – preguntó, había algo que le estaba ocultando - ¿Qué pasó con Henry? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Perdona Emms, es algo de lo que no debí hablar, es una conversación que deberías mantener con Regina… yo no soy la persona indicada para ello.

Justo cuando iba a presionar a Mary, el móvil sonó.

- Esto no va quedar así – le dijo antes de contestar - ¿Sí? - las respuestas de Emma fueron unos simples monosílabos como 'Sí', 'Ok' que terminó con un 'Nos vemos ahí…' – Me tengo que ir – le dijo a Mary – pero que sepas que esto no va a quedar así…quiero saber qué demonios pasó…

- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó su hermana.

- Regina – mintió – hemos quedado, así que… - prácticamente echó de la casa a su hermana mientras cogía su chaqueta roja.

* * *

- Mamá es una perra ¿verdad? – preguntó Belle mientras colocaba unos papeles en la mesa de Regina.

- Peor que eso…le dijo que no pintaba nada ahí…- suspiró – creí que podía cambiar pero sigue siendo igual de horrible que antes.

- No debiste dejar que se quedara con Emma, ella no es una niña pequeña…puede cuidarse a sí misma.

- Ya pero se ofreció voluntaria a hacerle compañía, no podía decirle que no…

- Regina, eres demasiado buena con ella. Le has dejado pasar tantas cosas…

- Para ti es fácil no te dirige la palabra.

- A ti tampoco te la dirigía antes, eras una desviada…

- Deja de decir eso… - odiaba esa palabra, que estuviera con una persona del mismo sexo no tenía que conllevar una etiqueta como esa.

- Es verdad…si te das cuenta… ¿Cuándo mamá volvió a tolerarte…?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- La crisis que tuvisteis Emma y tu el año pasado, porque ella no quería otro hijo…

- ¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?

- En el pueblo se rumoreó que os podíais divorciar… entonces mamá recobró la fe de que volvieras al '_camino correcto_'…Te está utilizando Regina, siempre lo hace. Y si le dejas acabará con vosotras.

Lo que su hermana dijo la dejó pensativa, ni si quiera se percató de que se había ido…Aquello tenía mucho sentido, su madre siempre había sido horrible con ella, siempre había querido imponer su voluntad, pero esa vez no iba a ser así…

* * *

Después de recoger su paquete Emma lo colocó cuidadosamente en el maletero de su escarabajo amarillo y fue a buscar a Henry del colegio. Quería darle una sorpresa a Regina y sacarla a comer algo junto con el pequeño.

- Hola cariño – le dijo Emma cuando vio al pequeño salir

- ¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendido y le dio un beso

- He venido a recogerte… - esperaba que el niño se lo tomara mejor pero por lo visto no le hizo ninguna gracia que ella viniera a buscarle.

- Pero si hoy viene a búscame el abuelo, es día de chicos – dijo el niño – pero me alegro de que hayas venido, el abuelo llega tarde, como siempre, él es genial eh…pero la puntualidad no es su fuerte – se rio

- Bueno pues te hago compañía mientras esperas al abuelo – sonrió - ¿Cómo ha ido hoy en el colegio?

- Aburrido…- suspiró – odio lengua.

- ¿Tan mal se te da? – preguntó

- Sí, mamá dice que como saque otro 6 en la asignatura me tendrá que poner un profesor particular – suspiró – y yo me esfuerzo de verdad, no quiero quedarme sin campamento por culpa de lengua.

- Pero chico un 6 no está tan mal. Y por lo del campamento no te preocupes que mamá n cambiará de opinión.

- ¿Me lo prometes? – se veía de lejos que el niño estaba deseando ir a ese campamento.

- Claro que sí – le dijo revolviéndole el pelo.

- ¿Emma, que haces aquí? – preguntó Henry abuelo, le sorprendió mucho que viera a su nuera precisamente hoy _un jueves_ en la puerta del colegio de su nieto, no es que pretendía meterse ni nada por el estilo, pero sabía muy bien qué hacían las chicas los jueves en el despacho de la alcaldesa. No es que las juzgara, estaba feliz por ellas, porque se amaban con locura, pero ahora…

- Hola, Henry – se sorprendió por la pregunta de su 'suegro' ¿acaso era tan raro verla recogiendo a su hijo? – no sabía que hoy era día de chicos, lo siento – se disculpó.

- No, no pasa nada, solo me sorprendió verte aquí ¿estás listo Henry? – preguntó.

- Es mi hijo, puedo venir a recogerle del colegio ¿no? – preguntó

- Claro, no es eso cielo – le acarició la cara con ternura, con una ternura que solo un padre podía hacer – es que bueno, los jueves…

- Los jueves mamá y tú coméis en su oficina – aclaró el chico mientras andaban por la calle – pero mira que sois unas tardonas, porque pasáis toda la tarde juntas.

Emma enseguida supo por dónde iban los tiros y la sonrisa del Henry abuelo, no ayudaba para nada, enseguida se puso roja como un maldito tomate y quiso que la tierra se la tragase, así que los jueves eran el día del sexo en la oficina… maldita sea, su ese **yo** era un poco salida…pero era lo más natural teniendo una mujer como Regina.

* * *

_- Así que señora alcaldesa…usted quiere poner en marcha un nuevo proyecto empresarial… - susurró mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacía el escritorio de la alcaldesa – para mejorar la imagen del cuerpo de policía de la ciudad frente la Comunidad. _

_- Sí – afirmó la morena mientras sus ojos iban a caer de lleno en los pechos de su mujer – y además quiero introducir un curso de formación para los agentes en labores de mediación de la reincidencia criminal de los jóvenes… - dijo mientras su mujer se quedaba en sujetador. Habían pasado 7 años desde que se habían casado y aún así seguía poniéndola como una maldita moto… _

_- Que interesante – dijo con voz ronca_

_- Sí…muy interesante – cuando pronuncio las palabras los labios de la rubia estaban encima de los suyos, mientras que sus manos recorrían su cuello. Fue un toque suave, demasiado casto para el gusto de Regina, pero parecía que la chica quería jugar…pues entonces a jugar. Cuando el vestido de la alcaldesa aterrizó en el suelo Emma supo que estaba en el cielo_

_- Señora alcaldesa, no sabe cómo me pone – le susurró al oído proporcionando un pequeño mordisco a su lóbulo. _

_- ¿Sí? – un gemido se escapó de entre sus labios. _

_- Sí… tanto que quiero subirte a esta mesa y follarte como nunca…_

* * *

Volvió a la realidad cuando oyó como sus dos acompañantes la llamaban preocupados, se había quedado parada en mitad de la calle recordando su encuentro con Regina… Diablos tenía que hablar con ella.

- ¿Emma estás bien? – preguntó preocupado Henry abuelo.

- Sí _**papá**_ – las palabras salieron de entre sus labios como si nada, no sabía si había sido por la caricia de antes o porque había recordado algo más – perdona yo…no quise…

- Cariño, es como me llamabas siempre – le sonrió satisfecho – pronto recuperaras la memoria.

- Ella ya se acuerda de algunas cosas… - sonrió el crio – solo tienes que verla en la cocina – rió y siguió andando.

- ¿Eso es verdad? ¿Has empezado a recordar? – preguntó

- Son solo fragmentos, papá – susurró…anhelaba decir esa palabra toda su vida y ahí estaba su cariñoso suegro era como un padre para ella… se alegraba mucho saber que al menos con él se llevaba bien – nada claro…no se lo comentes a Regina – le suplicó – no quiero que se haga ilusiones si no llego a recordar algo más que eso…quiero darle algo a que aferrarse de verdad.

- ¿Estáis bien? – preguntó preocupado, no había podido hablar mucho con su hija desde lo sucedido – puedes confiar en mí, antes lo hacías – le sonrió.

- Es que… - Emma miró hacia Henry que se había parado a hablar con una chica de su misma edad, suponía que era una compañera de clase – Estoy muy confundida, ella es tan condenadamente atractiva…- cuando vio la cara de su suegro se dio cuenta de que no debía hablar con él de ese tema – perdona, haz como si no he dicho nada…

- Sigue tu corazón – le dijo – y conmigo puedes hablar de esto… lo hacías antes – sonrió – por muy raro que te parezca, te considero una hija, haces tan feliz a Regina que también me haces feliz a mí, le diste a Henry, le diste todo lo que siempre quiso, _**una familia **_– sonrió – y ahora ve a su despacho y habla con ella.

* * *

- Regina– Emma irrumpió en el despacho de la alcaldesa encontrándola rodeada de papeleo.

- Hola – sonrió la alcaldesa dejando de lado su pluma y levantándose a dar un beso en la mejilla a su mujer, algo que terminó siendo un beso en la comisura de los labios. Ese casto beso hizo que el cuerpo de Emma temblase un segundo y que un dolor inmenso se situase entre sus piernas. Aquella mujer era tan sexy como el infierno y aún más con esa falda de tubo negra, estaba claro que el negro se había creado para ella y la camisa roja que llevaba…Emma se estaba perdiendo - ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? – preguntó Regina – sintiendo como su cuerpo aún estaba pegado al de la sheriff.

- Es jueves – le dijo con algo de dificultad la rubia.

- ¿Cómo? – por un momento pensó que Emma había recuperado la memoria…pero perdió de nuevo el destello de esperanza que se asomaba

- Comer juntas – sonrió aún sosteniendo a Regina entre sus brazos – Henry y tu padre me dijeron que los jueves comíamos en tu despacho.

- Claro que sí – le sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior.

- Por favor no te muerdas el labio – pidió Emma entre susurros – hay que aclarar algunas cosas – dijo tan bajito que solo ellas lo oyeron y se acercaron aún más – esto no puede seguir así…

- No, creo que no – respondió Regina perdiéndose en sus ojos

- Hay una gran atracción entre nosotras

- En eso estoy absolutamente de acuerdo

- Señora alcaldesa – su inútil secretaria entró en el despacho, haciendo que se separaran bruscamente, sin siquiera haber tocado la puerta y pareció que no se dio cuenta de que estaba interrumpiendo algo – fírmeme aquí por favor – le sonrió y le acercó los papales y una pluma, Regina quiso estrangularla en ese momento… - Ah, hola sheriff…- le dijo a Emma por fin dándose cuenta de que estaba ahí.

- Largo – dijo Regina y se **quedaron solas**.


	6. Capítulo 6

Hola chicas, estoy encantada por todos vuestros comentarios, que ya tengo 50 (L) sois geniales y vuestras palabras me encanta, me animan mucho y seguir la historia con más entusiasmo. Así que helena4love, Rainha M , The-Writer2012, paola-enigma, NORTH0314, amam29, Jansen.v, Melissa Swan, , Sara (niña sabes cuánto te quiero), Nadia (actualiza ya!), pichu ( no sé de qué me suena tu Nick :S ¿algún foro puede ser), mariangeles, Arishia25**, SILVIA** (NO ACTUALIZARÉ HASTA QUE NO ACTUALICES LA VECINA), EsmeMills (Gracias por cada una de tus bonitas palabras corazón, me animas mucho), LaFidelMon y Keyhlan (es un honor teneros por aquí leyéndome y comentándome, sois grandes y vuestras historias me tiene cautivada).

**Espero que el capitulo os guste, disfruté bastante escribiéndolo, pero si encontráis algún errores, es porque este capi tiene como tres borradores y creo que al final no he cometido ninguno pero si es así mis disculpas.**

* * *

Capítulo _**seis**_: _El campamento __Primera parte_

Hablar de sentimientos era algo que a Emma Swan no se le daba bien, **a Emma Swan de Boston**, chica huérfana abandonada en una cuneta al lado de la carretera, que creció en hogares de acogida y que estuvo cárcel, pero, ¿_**y Emma Swan de Storybrooke, Maine**_? Era algo aún por descubrir, después del '_incidente_' en el despacho de la alcaldesa, así se podía llamar lo que pasó con Regina el jueves anterior ¿_esa Emma Swan podría hablar de sus sentimientos_? Cada vez que lo intentaba algo salía mal…Como por ejemplo aquella misma noche, fueron a cenar y cuando por fin se armaron de valor de hablar de algo más que el tiempo, Henry y lo aburrida que era la TV en Storybrooke, hubo una pelea y Emma tuvo que actuar como sheriff, ese incidente convenció a Regina dejarla trabajar de nuevo, era algo bueno, aunque fuesen solo unas horas a la semana. Unos cuantos días después volvieron a salir a cenar y se animaron de valor de nuevo a hablar pero Mary Margaret y David se auto invitaron a su cena _**'romántica'**_, en cuanto lo intentaron por tercera vez hace apenas dos días, su velada fue interrumpida por la llamada de Henry abuelo, que comunicó a las jóvenes madres que su pequeño monstruo, _arruina veladas románticas_, estaba vomitando hasta la primera papilla. Cosa que no resultó grave, menos mal, un empacho por chuches como no…pero ¿**POR QUÉ EL MALDITO DESTINO NO LES DEJABA HABLAR**? Henry llevaba más de dos días en casa, había empezado las vacaciones de verano y hoy estaba muy entusiasmado, solo quedaba unas horas hasta el campamento y tenían que llevarlo cuanto antes. Dos noches antes el chico estaba llorando y prometiendo que jamás volvería a comer tantas chuches, pero ahí estaba el pequeño gamberro, aprovechando que nadie le veía para zamparse unas cuantas en el desayuno.

- Que te he visto – dijo Emma en cuanto entró en la cocina – deja esas chuches ya…

- Henry – gritó Regina desde el baño de la planta de abajo.

- Vale – suspiró el pequeño y dejó el paquete de nubes que se estaba zampando.

- Hace dos días estuviste enfermo, como te vea comiendo esta basura te castigo – dijo Regina en tono amenazador cuando entró en la cocina y se puso el primer café de la mañana.

- Vale mami…

- Buenos días – miró hacia Emma y sonrió, aún se ponía roja al ver la cara de la rubia después de lo que pasó en el despacho, vale que tampoco era para tanto, estuvieron a punto de besarse y arrancarse la ropa, pero aún no habían podido hablar sobre lo ocurrido por lo tanto esperaba ansiosa que Henry se fuera al campamento, no es que quería que su pequeño se fuera ni mucho menos, solo estaba deseando quedarse a solas con la chica sin que nadie las interrumpiera…

- Buenos días – sonrió Emma

- ¿Emma, estarás en casa a eso de las cuatro? – preguntó

- Sí, seguramente, tú y el doctor Whale no me dejáis trabajar más de cuatro horas ¿recuerdas?… - suspiró y vio como Regina ponía los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Podrías abrir al fontanero? El baño de abajo se ha estropeado no sale agua caliente – Emma asintió cuando Regina se lo pidió, esta mañana para no despertarla, ésta había duchado con agua fría, odiaba el agua fría y encima le dolía el cuello una barbaridad, la cama del cuarto de invitados se había roto y llevaba cinco días durmiendo en el salón. Sin querer giró el cuello de forma precipitada y soltó un grito desgarrador.

- Regina ¿estás bien? – corrió hacia ella muy preocupada – ¿Qué pasa?

- Sí, no te preocupes – mintió esquivando la mirada de su mujer – solo he dormido en mala postura – intentó tranquilizarla – enserio – le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas y se estremeció al notar que las manos de la joven estaban sobre su cintura agarrándola fuerte.

- ¿Estás segura? – estaba preocupada porque notó que la morena estaba mintiendo.

- Sí – sonrió – le dio un beso en la mejilla y otro a Henry que estaba viendo la escena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era la primera vez desde el accidente que veía a sus madres en una pose cariñosa – voy a revisar el equipaje para el campamento una última vez para ver si te has olvidado algo.

- ¿Hay algo que deba saber? – preguntó Emma en cuanto Regina salió de la cocina.

- Si te lo digo me obligará a comer espinacas toda la semana cuando vuelva del campamento – dijo

- Henry, soy tu madre…

- Y ella también…y entre tú y yo…ella me da más miedo.

- Ella no da miedo.

- Porque no la recuerdas enfadada…cuando lo está se parece a la Reina Malvada del cuento de Blancanieves.

- ¿Sigues leyendo cuentos? ¿No eres un poco mayor para eso? – preguntó los cuentos eran para niñas, aunque a ella nunca le gustaron los cuentos…

- Sí, me gustan los cuentos y los cómics y no te pases eh…que ya soy mayor – dijo en tono chulito adaptando la misma pose que Emma las dos manos en la cadera y mirada desafiante – y además soy el hombre de la casa…

- Oye no me cambies de tema… - puso los ojos en blanco, estaba claro era hijo suyo - ¿Qué tengo que saber…?

- Como me haga comer espinacas una semana te arrastraré conmigo… - amenazó a su madre.

- Como si fuera a colar, chico, ahora, **habla**… - ordenó, será pequeño granuja…se la quería colar…

- La cama de la habitación de invitados se rompió hace cinco días y está durmiendo en el sofá…y esta mañana para no despertarte tuvo que ducharse con agua fría.

- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes…? – le regañó…

- Y yo que sé…son cosas de mayores…a mí que me cuentas…

- Pero si acabas de decir que eres el hombre de la casa, el hombre de la casa no habría hecho esto… - cuando Emma se lo dijo Henry se quedó pensativo.

- Tienes razón – continuó – Mamá – empezó – mi mamá Regina ha tenido que dormir en el sofá porque la cama de la habitación de invitados y eso ha provocado que su vieja lesión de cuello vuelva, por eso le duele el cuello esta mañana – dijo el pequeño con toda la confianza del mundo.

- Eres, eres… se nota que eres mi hijo – dijo Emma y le dio cinco dólares cuando el pequeño monstruito le tendió la mano para pagarle por la información – pobre chica la que te elija de marido… - dijo cuando el chico se iba a por la puerta.

-Te he oído – cogió su PlayStation portátil.

Una media hora más tarde estaban despidiendo a su pequeño en la parada del autobús, **estarían solas cuatro semanas.**

* * *

- Tengo un problema – dijo Emma cuando se sentó en la cafetería junto con su hermana y su mejor amiga.

- ¿Qué pasa Emma? – preguntó Mary Margaret algo preocupada

- ¿Estás bien? – Ruby se sentó enseguida con ellas y dejó a los clientes esperando.

- Es Regina – dijo

- ¿Habéis podido hablar? – Mary Margaret estaba al tanto de lo que pasó en el despacho tanto como lo estaba Ruby.

- ¿Habéis follado? – Ruby se caracterizaba por ser una chica sin pelos en la lengua.

- Ruby – dijo Emma volteándose para ver si alguien había escuchado el comentario de su amiga, menos mal que no fue así – No…y baja el tono – pidió

- ¿Entonces qué…? ¿Seguís a pan y agua…?

- ¡Ruby! – esta vez la cara de Emma era un poema…

- No quieres hablar de ello…capto la indirecta… - suspiró era una pena, la Emma que conocía solía hablarle de esas cosas.

_- Ey, Ruby, deja de entretenerte – _Granny captó la atención de la chica y ésta tuvo que volver a su puesto de trabajo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Emma? – Mary acarició la mano de su hermana.

- Es que esta mañana a Regina le dio un tirón en el cuello – empezó

- Será por su vieja lesión de montar a caballo – informó Mary

- ¿Ella monta a caballo? – eso sí que sorprendió a Emma, no se imaginaba a Regina con ropa de montar… - bueno eso me lo cuentas luego… - quería ir al grano – Henry me ha dicho que lleva cinco días durmiendo en el sofá – cuando Mary iba a interrumpirla Emma se adelantó – la cama de la habitación de invitados está rota… el caso es que no me lo dijo y esta mañana se ha duchado con agua fría para no entrar en el cuarto y despertarme…

- Oh, Emms, eso es tan bonito – sonrió Mary

- Mary, no es bonito, es de tontos… ¿era tan difícil volver a la habitación y compartir cama conmigo…?

- Emms… ¿tú qué sientes por ella?

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó…

- Ya sabes…ella es tu mujer, no la recuerdas, de hecho de lo que recuerdas en tu vida es que jamás te has acostado con una mujer…pero ella te gusta…

- Ella me pone muy caliente – dijo Emma entre susurros – cuando se muerde el labio inferior una oleada de deseo recorre todo mi cuerpo.

- Vale…eso suena muy…

- Perverso – dijo Emma – lo es…ella es pura lujuria, tienes que verla en ropa interior…

- Emma te estás desviando del tema… - dijo Mary, no es que no hayan tenido conversaciones similares antes pero esa sin duda contenía información más de la necesaria para sus oídos.

* * *

- Creo que voy a reventar – suspiró Regina hundiendo su rostro en el cojín del sofá de su hermana – llevamos un mes así…

- Regina estas enferma… - suspiró – que tampoco es para tanto. Solo lleváis un mes sin tener relaciones sexuales tampoco es para tanto, a ver cuántas veces lo hacíais.

- Tres…dos mínimo – dijo Regina

- Una el sábado, otra a mitad de semana y si cae alguna de propina pues mira que bien… - sonrió Belle, ella y William lo hacían dos o tres veces a la semana, dependía si estaban o no cansados, lo típico…

- Tres veces al día Belle…no a la semana…

- ¿Qué follabáis tres veces al día…? – los ojos de Belle se abrieron como platos…- ¿Me estas vacilando…?

- No… - dijo bajando la mirada…

- Eráis unas salidas…ahora entiendo por qué estas así… - puso los ojos en blanco - ¿Tres veces al día? – seguía sin poder creerlo.

* * *

- ¿TRES VECES AL DÍA? – los ojos de Mary Margaret se abrieron como platos - ¿Al día? – Emma asintió - ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo dijo Regina?

- No…ella no habla de eso conmigo… lo leí en su diario…

- Espera ¿Regina te dio su diario para que lo leyeras?

- No – confesó llena de vergüenza

- ¿Has robado el diario de Regina? – lo que faltaba pensó Mary Margaret cuando Emma asintió – Emma, tienes que decírselo, Regina se sentirá traicionada si lo descubre… - entonces cayó en la cuenta - ¿Regina escribe un diario? Que fuerte.

- Mary – Emma puso los ojos en blanco.

- Enserio díselo porque si no te meterás en un lio tremendo y entonces tus posibilidades de verla sin ropa interior se esfumarán.

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué ella no se ha abalanzado sobre mí y arrancado la ropa… - estaba desesperada – ¿Es mi mujer no?

- Emma no crees que ella podría tener miedo a tu reacción…quiero decir tu no recuerdas nada, pero, ella si lo recuerda, cada pequeño detalle…imagínate el infierno por el que estará pasando.

- O a lo mejor ya no le pongo – dijo horrorizada – Mary – agarró su brazo muy fuerte - ¿Sigo estando buena? Quiero decir, sigo teniendo un culo de infarto y mis tetas no se han caído. ¿Será la ropa? A lo mejor ya no le gusta mi manera de vestir – suspiró desesperada – debo arreglarme un poco más y ponerme uno de esos conjuntos que hay en el armario y píntame un poco, arreglarme el pelo…

- Emma, Emma…para – le gritó Mary Margaret – estas perfecta, aunque un poco de maquillaje en esas ojeras no vendría mal y sobre la ropa interior no quiero comentar, eres mi hermana y te quiero, pero prefiero que seas la Emma de ahora, no la de antes la que me contaba que cosas le hacía con la lengua a su mujer – puso cara de asco.

* * *

- Cuando Emma llegó a casa eran casi las cuatro de la tarde, seguro que el fontanero no tardaba mucho en llegar. La luz roja del contestador automático captó su atención.

'_Señora Mills, tengo malas noticias, el fontanero del pueblo ha tenido que marcharse precipitadamente a Boston hoy y no podrá pasarse por su casa, siento mucho la molestia pero ahora mismo andamos mal de personal así que hasta el lunes próximo no podemos envía a nadie' _**Eso no le va a gustar a Regina. **

Emma subió rápidamente hasta la habitación de invitados y vio la cama rota…lo más extraño de todo eran las marcas que había en el cabecero de la cama, cuya capa de laca parecía que se había caído y dejaba a la vista algún que otro arañazos, los mismos arañazos que ella observó unos días antes en el cabecero de la cama en el dormitorio…

* * *

_- ¡SIIIIIIIIIII! – gritaron a la vez el clímax las travesó de punta a punta haciendo que se desvanecieran en la cama._

_- Señora alcaldesa – dijo con tono juguetón y poniendo su voz más sexy – no sabía que le iban esas cosas – Emma miró hacia la cantidad de juguetitos sexuales con los que se habían hecho pero que al final utilizaron unos pocos. _

_- Sheriff usted se quejó de que ya no la sorprendía en la cama…así que…espero que la sorpresa le haya gustado… - rió mientras se ponía encima de su mujer y succionaba su cuello _

_- Espera – dijo apartándola un poco - ¿Esto es por el comentario del otro día? _

_- Puede… – Regina la ignoró y siguió depositando besos en su cuello._

_- ¿Sabes que era de coña no…? – preguntó Emma preocupada – Regina, espera – dijo apartándola de su lado – No quiero que pienses que no me satisfaces en la cama – habló_

_- Emms, llevamos dos horas follando y tú gritando como una posesa, si eso no es satisfacerte chica…creo que tienes un problema – se rio – no seas tonta, pero me apetecía innovar…además ya hablamos de comprar uno de esos – miró hacia el vibrador en forma de colgante que había adquirido en internet, Storybrooke no es que poseyera una tienda erótica, pero tampoco habría ido, era la alcaldesa después de todo, lo que hacía en su casa, con su mujer, no era de dominio público. _

_- Ja, ja, ja – dijo y de pronto la cama se partió en dos haciendo que las chicas dieran un grito, su cuarto estaba siendo remodelado y se vieron obligadas a quedarse en el cuarto de invitados. _

_- ¿Hemos roto una cama? – preguntó la alcaldesa sorprendida mientras no dejaba de reise_

_- Sí – afirmó Emma entre risas – y mira que hemos tardado eh…_

* * *

Cuando Regina entró en casa comprobó que no había nada, seguro que Emma olvidó lo del fontanero, genial… subió a la habitación a cambiarse, en el momento que se asomó encontró a Emma tirada en el suelo.

_- Emma_…

En cuanto Emma abrió los ojos encontró a Regina poniéndole un paño húmedo en la cara.

- Ey…has vuelto pronto a casa – susurró

- ¿Qué ha pasado Emma? – preguntó preocupada.

- ¿Cómo he llegado a la cama? – preguntó ella al percatarse de que se encontraba en el dormitorio y con una camisa de tirantes básica.

- El médico ha venido a verte – le dijo – no has contestado a mi pregunta.

- Es que…

- Emma – entró Whale – el lunes te quiero en el hospital y te haremos otro T.A.C. – le tendió una crema a Regina – que se apliqué esto tres veces al día hasta el lunes. Debe estar contantemente vigilada – le dijo a Regina – así que no la dejes sola ni para ir al baño.

- Vale – Emma le oyó decir mientras bajaban por la escalera. Al volver Regina se quedó en el marco de la puerta mirando hacia la rubia, era curioso, Emma dormía en su lado de la cama – Me ha llamado Henry, ha llegado al campamento dice que está genial y ahora me vas a contestar a la pregunta.

- Yo…- suspiró debía decirlo, tenía que decirle que a veces le llegaban flashes de lo que era su vida.

- Emma, estoy preocupada – Regina se acercó a la cama, se sentó y cogió la mano de su mujer.

- No tienes por qué enserio – sonrió

- Claro que sí Emma, cuando te vi en el cuarto desmayada casi me da un ataque – le acarició el brazo.

- Vi la cama…

- No te preocupes por eso – dijo – la semana que viene traerán la nueva que encargué.

- Llevas cinco días durmiendo en el sofá Regina ¿en qué pensabas? ¿Cuánto tiempo creías que podías esconder tu vieja lesión de cuello? – preguntó – cosa que debiste mencionarme…pero no lo hiciste me tuve que enterar por nuestro hijo.

- No quería molestarte – le dijo avergonzada

- Es que no sabes si me voy a molestar si no me lo preguntas…

- A la antigua Emma…

- A la antigua Emma no tuve el placer de conocerla…pero eso sí, sé que llegasteis a romper esa cama – refiriéndose a la cama del cuarto de invitados. Cuando Regina se puso como un tomate sintió que ella también.

- Es… - no sabía que decir…

- No digas nada…porque es muy incomodo… yo te recuerdo sin ropa, besándome y…maldita sea estás buenísima…y estoy hecha un maldito lio, porque no recuerdo haber estado con ninguna mujer en la vida que recuerdo... – paró en seco cuando iba a continuar…decirle que le gustaban los hombres más que un tonta a un lápiz era como echar leña al fuego – pero tú…tu cuerpo me llama a gritos, tu boca, la manera que te muerdes el labio haces que me olvide de todo y me concentre solo en ti, esa sexy cicatriz que tienes en el labio superior, en tus pechos y en cuello y esas piernas kilométricas…que antes me envolvían todas las noches… - se habían acercado peligrosamente – tú haces que pierda la noción del tiempo y con cada mirada que me echas haces que te desee más…- iban a besarse – pero… - Regina paró en seco – no quiero precipitarme – dijo Emma – quiero conocerte…quiero saber cómo eres… cuales eran tus sueños antes de estar conmigo, como nos conocimos, como decidimos casarnos, como tuvimos al chico… quiero arreglarme para ti y llevarte a un sitio romántico y que me cuentes nuestra historia…

- ¿Estás pidiéndome una cita? – preguntó Regina confusa.

- Puede decirse que sí ¿aceptas? – Regina asintió – podríamos hacerlo esta noche.

- El médico dijo que nada de salir.

- ¿Quién quiere salir teniendo una casa como la nuestra? ¿Por cierto, como la conseguimos?

- Espera quieres decir que… ¿nos arreglaremos, cenaremos y charlaremos?

- Mujer tu no hace falta que te arregles, la única aquí que se tiene que arreglar soy yo – se miró estaba hecha una mierda… ¿Cómo esa mujer seguía queriendo estar con ella? Seguro que Regina ya no seguía encontrándola atractiva. Ay madre mía…seguro que no. Seguro que la Emma de antes se arreglaba más, seguro que se ponía toda esa lencería sexy que había en el armario y….

**Estaba decidido, esta noche iban a tener una cita.**

Emma estaba de los nervios, sí, definitivamente tener una cita con su mujer era algo realmente raro, sobre todo cuando tu mujer es una pedazo de morena con piernas kilométricas y un cuerpo de infarto y que por cierto no recordabas ni como te casaste con ella…Iba a ser una larga noche. Salió de la ducha envuelta por una toalla blanca que le llegaba a mitad del muslo, seguro que si se agachaba se le vería el trasero. **No pienses en eso Emma.**

- Emma cuando estés lista avísame y entro a ducharme – oyó decir a Regina.

- Está bien… pasa – le dijo.

- ¿Ya estás lista? – preguntó Regina al abrir la puerta y asomarse.

- No, pero entra a ducharte – le sonrió – Que hoy ya te has duchado con agua fría por mi culpa…solo a ti se te ocurre, **si odias el agua fría** – otra vez un recuerdo, un destello de lo que no le gustaba a la chica.

- Así que te acuerdas – sonrió – podrías haberme dicho que te llegaban flashes de…

- No quería que tuvieras falsas esperanzas si…

- No las voy a tener si tú me dices que no las tenga – con un movimiento ágil el vestido de Regina cayó al suelo dejándola en ropa interior, se cubrió enseguida con una toalla al notar como Emma la miraba entre excitada y confusa – voy a meterme en la ducha. Emma solo pudo asentir.

Cuando Regina corrió las cortinas Emma vio su rostro en el espejo empañado, estaba condenadamente caliente, esa mujer era su perdición. Se cepilló los dientes rápidamente y salió del cuarto de baño, no sabía si podría contenerse las ganas de entrar en la ducha con la mujer. Ahora venía lo peor de todo ¿qué demonios iba a ponerse? Miró la lencería más tiempo del que deseaba pero terminó cogiendo un conjunto de encaje negro optó por unos vaqueros negros también, una camiseta básica negra y una camisa azul marino de encaje, miró hacía los zapatos y optó por unas sandalias planas. En el instante en el que oyó que el agua se paraba salió casi corriendo de la habitación, tenía que arreglarse del todo antes de que Regina saliera de la ducha. Aquella mujer debía de amarla tanto que estaba dispuesta hacer ese paripé por ella. Regina salió de la ducha y se miró al espejo, estaba muy nerviosa, cocinó lasaña para Emma, era su plato favorito, había puesto la mesa y colocado velas. Solo quedaba vestirse y maquillarse. Al salir del baño supuso que Emma estaba esperándola abajo. Buscó un conjunto azul marino, rebuscó entre la ropa y encontró unos vaqueros pitillo que hacía mucho que no se ponía y una camisa negra con un generoso escote. Se maquilló lo justo y necesario un pintalabios rosa muy suave, se aplicó un poco de corrector y estaba lista. Para cuando terminó de arreglarse su pelo estaba seco, se pasó el cepillo una vez y ya está, recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba su pelo de esa manera a Emma. Buscó unas sandalias a juego con los vaqueros y estaba más que lista.

- ¿Emma? – preguntó bajando las escaleras.

- ¿Sí? – contestó la rubia levantándose del sofá

-¿Qué ha pasado con la mesa? – se extrañó Regina al ver que la mesa del comedor estaba vacía.

- He tenido la idea de comer fuera en el patio al lado de la piscina – supo que había acertado al ver como Regina sonreía – Y he hecho el postre… - dijo – es un pastel de limón, había un sobre de esos en la cocina – rió – y estás realmente guapísima.

- Gracias, tu también. Tu en la cocina ¿tengo que llamar a los bomberos? – rió - Te encanta ese pastel, aunque prefieres que yo le dé mi toque mágico.

-Estoy segura de que no estará ni la mitad de bueno del que haces tú.

- Sheriff me sorprende… - rió

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó al retirarle la silla a Regina para que se sentara en la mesa que había colocado en el patio.

- Si le soy sincera señorita Swan – empezó Regina al ver que Emma se había colocado – echo de menos a la antigua Emma, pero, estoy deseando conocer a esta.

- Y yo, señora alcaldesa, estoy deseando conocerla a usted. Así que…cuéntame nuestra historia – dijo al tiempo que echaba un poco de vino en la copa de Regina.

- Si te soy sincera, nos conocemos desde siempre, íbamos a la misma clase durante años, pero no fue hasta los 16 o 17 que empezamos a hablar, al principio nos odiábamos, yo creía que eras una especie de…

- ¿Putón verbenero? – dijo entre risas – déjame adivinar, ¿tenía la fama de haberme tirado a todo el equipo de rugby?

- Digamos que sí… - dijo entre risas – pero cuando empezamos a hablar todo cambio, un día me paraste en la parada del bus y me preguntaste si alguna vez había estado enamora. Creí que me estabas vacilando, dijiste que la vida era corta y no sabías nunca lo que el destino tenía planeado para ti, que había que correr riesgos y que nunca debíamos de arrepentirnos de ellos, ya que nuestros errores eran lo que nos definían. Y que nunca en la vida habías sentido esa maldita sensación de estar vacía que cuando no me veías.

- ¿Y tú que dijiste? – preguntó Emma mirándola fijamente a los ojos

- Te dije que…en la vida había sentido la electricidad que recorría de punta a punta mi cuerpo que cuando te veía. Que sentía un calor, emoción, pasión cuando estaba contigo, pero, cuando no estabas cerca sentía pánico, una opresión en el pecho, un miedo indescriptible.

- Vaya – Emma bajó la mirada, estaba tan emocionada que unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos – no entiendo como alguien puede sentir tantas emociones a la vez...siento haberme olvidado de ti – le dijo apenada.

- Pero estas aquí…Emma estamos juntas en esto, yo sé que poco a poco los recuerdos irán volviendo. Tú lo has visto… a veces solo es cuestión de tiempo.

- Pero yo quiero recordarlo todo…quiero recordar nuestro primer beso, nuestra boda, quiero recordar lo mucho que te amaba para comparar con lo que siento ahora…- sabía que no debía haber dicho eso porque de esa manera solo incrementaba las esperanzas de la alcaldesa, pero necesitaba decírselo.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes ahora mismo Emma? Háblame.

- Siento que quiero conocerte más, porque sé que la Emma con la que te casaste te ama de tal manera que se me desgarra el alma. Sé que haría cualquier cosa por ti o por el niño y sé que siente todo el dolor que te ha causado sin querer a lo largo de los años. Sé que esa Emma está encantada de haber sido virgen la primera vez que hicisteis el amor, sé que esa chica quiere volver, que está en algún lado deseando que le abra la puerta y la invite a pasar. Pero también sé que yo Emma Swan de Boston, quiere conocerte, saber qué es lo que te gusta aparte de cocinar o montar a caballo. Quiere tener un montón de citas contigo, besarte y arrancarte la ropa porque no dejas de morderte el labio y eso le encanta. Quiero saber cómo eres con los demás, porque ya sé que eres un ángel conmigo. Quiero conocer tu alma.

- Quiero que me conozcas – dijo Regina – quiero que Emma Swan de Boston me quiera como lo hizo un día Emma Swan de Storybrooke Maine.

- Tenemos cuatro semanas para hacerlo.

- Tenemos toda la vida si hace falta.

- No voy hacer que me esperes tanto – dijo Emma cogiéndole la mano

- Eso espero – le susurró acercándose a ella. Cuando por fin sus labios se tocaron, una especie de chispa les atravesó, era curioso que con un solo toque de sus labios podías sentir una oleada de electricidad por todo el cuerpo. Primero fue un beso tímido solo unos cuantos toques pero pronto se convirtió en necesidad de algo más profundo. Emma la acercó más y la besó con decisión, no había vuelta atrás, ella era suya. Era un beso hambriento, llevo de pasión contenida, furia y ganas de más.

**La noche prometía ser muy larga.**


	7. Capítulo 7

Hola a todas, perdonar por no haber actualizado antes, pero simplemente mi inspiración está en algún lugar lejano que no encuentro…por lo que este capítulo está escrito así…sin inspiración, cuando vuelva os doy un toque :P Gracias Sari (por estar aquí sé que tienes muchas cosas que hacer pero es lo que hacen las amigas xDD jajajajaj aguantar las chorradas e idas de olla), paola-enigma (gracias por tus palabras, iré metiendo más flashes solo tened paciencia, no sé si recordará es un misterio que no pienso desvelar…), Rainha M (he intentado actualizar antes que Silvia, aunque ella me debe como 100 capis por ahora xDDD me alegro mucho que te guste el fic), pichu87 (espero que la espera no haya sido muy larga y que te guste el capitulo, a mí hay partes que me gustan aunque mi inspiración no me ha acompañado), amam29, girlsunshine, The-Writer2012 (os prometo que intentaré actualizar rápidamente, no hacer mucho sufrir a Regi, porque me vais a matar y sí siempre pondré cosas tiernas y pornográficas, ellas son pura pasión, se lo merecen xDD), **NORTH0314 (una recomendación, no lo leas delante de tu madre :P cuando es tu cumple? O ha pasado ya? Pues sea como sea te lo dedico especialmente a ti)**, Jansen.v, Melissa Swan (me alegro que os haya gustado espero que este os guste más que el anterior), LaFidelMon (gracias por leerlo, te digo lo mismo tus historias también me tienen enamorada :D), silviasi22 (ME DA LO MISMO COMO LO VAYAS HACER QUIERO NUEVO CAPITULO DE LA VECINA O SERIAMENTE DEJO DE ESCRIBIR!) , Keyhlan (Gracias por esta aquí leyendo, es un placer con un público como vosotras), Rosi (cielo, me ha encantado hablar contigo, gracias por cada una de tus palabras, me han inspirado mucho y tus ideas son tomadas en cuenta y pendientes de escribir xD, espero que te guste el capitulo), Nadia ( la noche siempre promete ser largas con ellas, pero ¿Cuándo pasará? Sabes que soy mala así que…), MrArtemiXa (si 3 al día está bien, quien no estaría dispuesto teniendo una mujer como Regi? xDDD)

* * *

Capítulo **siete**: El campamento _segunda parte_.

- ¿Echas de menos a Henry? – preguntó Emma a cuando se sentó en el columpio del jardín con Regina, tendiéndole una copa de vino blanco.

- Sí –se encogió de hombros y se quedó fijamente mirando el atardecer. – nunca hemos estado tanto tiempo separados.

- Tranquila solo ha pasado una semana desde que está en el campamento, además te ha dicho como un millón de veces que está genial y se lo está pasando en grande con sus amigos.

- De aquí a nada se hará mayor y para lo único que nos querrá será para pedirnos las llaves del coche. – suspiró.

- Pues que a mi escarabajo amarillo ni se acerque eh…

- Lo lleva claro porque mi Mercedes no se lo pienso prestar…

- Tendremos que comprarle un coche – la cara horrorizada de Emma era un poema.

- Que se apañé con una bici. – rió.

- Es mejor que entremos dentro te estás quedando helada – dijo Emma dándole un beso en el hombro. - Así que cuéntame un poco más de tu familia – sugirió Emma

- Es una familia de locos – rió la morena y se tiró en el sofá de cuero negro del salón – la verdad es que mi madre está como un poco pirada de la cabeza, pero que no te engañe su sonrisa, no es nada inofensiva…

- Así que está como una cuba…

- Básicamente – rió – no recuerdo otra cosa de ella si te tengo que ser sincera. Sobre todo desde que Belle nació…a veces tengo la sensación de que la odia…

- No digas eso Regina seguro que no es verdad – intentó animarla.

- No estoy muy segura, Belle tampoco quiere hablar de eso, además mi madre y Gold tuvieron algo en el pasado…

- ¿Algo como un romance? - preguntó

- Algo como que mi madre estuvo a punto de abandonarnos por él…Al principio cuando se opuso de esa manera a su relación creí que Belle podría ser hija suya…no era ningún secreto que mi padre y ella llevaban mucho tiempo sin… - prefirió no seguir – bueno… sin que haya amor entre ellos…

- Pero eso no quiere decir que…

- William se hizo la prueba de paternidad – la interrumpió – gracias a Dios salió negativa… porque no creo que Belle lo habría superado…ella está enamorada de él desde que tiene uso de razón.

- Eso parece mucho tiempo – dijo Emma, cuando leyó el diario de Regina se sorprendió que no hablaba mucho de su madre, solía escribir cosas muy bonitas de Belle y Henry, pero de su madre no había ninguna.

- ¿Qué tal llevas el diario? – preguntó Regina

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – Emma palideció

- Tu diario, el que te encargó el doctor Whale… ¿de qué creías que hablaba? Te has puesto blanca– se rió – estás en las nubes cielo… - se sirvió otra copa de vino y rellenó la copa de Emma.

- Bien, bien… estoy anotando los recuerdos que voy teniendo y esas cosas… - sonrió

- ¿Cómo era tu infancia? – preguntó Regina, Whale le había aconsejado que le preguntase sobre los recuerdos que tenía.

- Supongo que eso lo sabes mejor que yo ¿no? – se sorprendió por la pregunta.

- No la que recuerdo yo…sino la que recuerdas tú.

- Ah…bueno tampoco hay mucho qué contar… Mis padres me abandonaron en una cuneta, al lado de una carretera, sabes ni si quiera se molestaron en llevarme a un hospital… me llevaron a una casa de acogida donde estuve hasta los 3 años, después me devolvieron porque tuvieron su propio hijo…a partir de ese momento fui dando tumbos de casa de acogida en casa de acogida…hasta los 18, que me metieron en la cárcel…ya sabes la mala vida y unos relojes robados que me engatusaron… - no quería entrar en detalles sobre ese momento de su vida y la importancia de **él** en aquel entonces…- después me hice legal, empecé a trabajar como fiadora de fianzas…y aquí estoy una mañana me despierto y veo que mi vida no era lo que yo creía que tengo una familia…una mujer muy…atractiva – dijo mirándola de arriba abajo – un hijo que es un encanto y la vida que siempre quise – dijo tomando lo que quedaba en su copa de vino.

- No quiero que te pongas triste… - Regina le acarició la barbilla – yo solo quiero conocer esta parte de ti… porque sigues siendo tú.

- No, no me pongo triste, en esa vida no tenía a nadie por el que luchar, nadie me echará de menos…pero esto, **esta vida** **me gusta**– sonrió – sigo adaptándome a ella…es muy difícil, ya lo sabes pero eres un gran apoyo.

- Sabes que puedes apoyarte en mí cuando quieras – dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

* * *

- Así que estas recordando muchas cosas – dijo Archie acomodándose en el sofá – eso es genial, Emma.

Poco después de salir del hospital el doctor Archie, el psicólogo de la ciudad, se había acercado a la rubia para ofrecerle sus servicios, la convenció que con un poco de terapia y un régimen estricto podría saber qué estaba pasando en su cerebro, ella lo necesitaba, quería respuestas y las quería ya…por lo que había accedido a visitarlo dos veces a la semana, con la condición que nadie se enterara.

- Sí. Pero aún hay muchas piezas en el puzle que no logro enlazar – suspiró – es muy difícil investigar sobre todo teniendo a Regina todo el día detrás de mí.

- Es algo normal, tienes que entender que la alcaldesa está muy preocupada por ti. No todos los días tu mujer se despierta y no recuerda quien eres. Pero ella es fuerte, lo superará. ¿Qué hay de lo otro? – preguntó.

- Regina y yo nos hemos acercado mucho, sobre todo desde que Henry está en el campamento, ya sabes, pasamos más tiempo juntas y….

- ¿Ha habido más contacto físico?

- Desde lo de la cena no, Regina es muy considerada conmigo, no intenta provocarme, ni forzarme…

- ¿Entonces, por qué noto en tu voz que no estás contenta con ello?

- Es que…después del beso algo pasó…Jamás había sentido eso…

- ¿Qué es, **eso**?

- El mar de sensaciones que sentí cuando nos besamos…ella es pura pasión, cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los míos una especie de fuego atravesó todo mi cuerpo. No puedo explicar eso.

- Amor verdadero – dijo el médico.

- ¿Cómo? – Emma se sorprendió.

- Ese es mi diagnostico sobre el mar de sensaciones que tuviste. Aunque no lo recuerdes, todo tu ser la necesita. Eráis uña y carne. La clase de pareja que cualquier envidiaría, terminabais las frases de la otra, la necesidad de estar juntas era indescriptible, nunca habíais pasado tanto tiempo separadas como cuando desapareciste. La química que hay entre vosotras es algo que nunca había visto, sois como una especie de imanes que se atraen mutuamente.

- Yo ya no sé qué pensar…he seguido leyendo su diario, es bastante extenso.

- Emma debes devolverle su diario, ella lo echará en falta y cuando se entere se enfadará.

- Me ayuda ¿vale? Cuando lo leo, recuerdo…recuerdo momentos de nuestra vida, recuerdo la intensidad con la que la quería.

- ¿Crees que ahora no la quieres igual?

- Creo que estoy hecha un lio… hay dos vidas en mi cabeza y es complicado.

- No sabes qué vida prefieres. ¿Eso es lo que me quieres decir?

- No, solo que quiero saber por qué mi cabeza cree que tuve otra vida, una que no vale ni la pena vivir…lo tengo todo, Regina es magnífica, es dulce, inteligente, divertida, sexy, apasionada, Henry lo es todo para mi, ese chico tiene todo mi corazón y ocupa mis pensamientos contantemente _¿Dónde está? ¿Qué hace? _una hermana que es un ángel, una familia completa que tiene sus más y sus menos, pero una familia al fin de cuentas. En mi vida de Boston, hubiera matada por tener eso.

- No solo quiero que entiendas que Regina aprecia mucho su intimidad, es como si ahora mismo yo leyera tu diario ¿no te sentirías traicionada?

- Sé que tengo que decírselo, pero es difícil…

- Todo en la vida es difícil, Emma, pero tú eres fuerte y vas hacer que ella lo vea de misma manera que tú.

* * *

El viernes por la tarde, Regina llegó temprano del ayuntamiento, estaba estresada con tanto trabajo, desde el desmayo de Emma hace dos semanas no le había dejado volver a trabajar en la comisaria, por lo que seguía lidiando con el inversor de la obra de la plaza. El maldito capullo no entendía que la sheriff no estaba bien, que en esos momentos no podía ejercer sus obligaciones pero que en cuanto se recuperara estaría ahí, apoyando su ciudad. De nada habían servido las suplicas de Regina de no retirar la donación y las ayudas destinadas a la mayoría de las obras activas, ese hijo de su p_ta estaba empeñado en que debía ser Emma y nadie más quién estuviera al frente de la comisaria. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido pero ahora tenía todo un fin de semana para relajarse el lunes se las apañaría y haría que el tío entrase en razón. Buscó a su mujer por toda la casa, la extrañó que no estuviera, supuso que Emma estaría con Mary Margaret o con Ruby. Subió rápidamente por las escaleras y se deshizo de su vestido y de los tacones de 12 cm de tacón, entró directamente en el cuarto de baño, abrió el grifo de la bañera y ajusto el agua, cogió el frasco morado de espuma de baño y añadió una pequeña cantidad de ésta debajo del chorro del agua, se puso la bata de seda y bajó a la cocina y se coló en la despensa cogió una botella de _Viña el Pisón_ y alcanzó una copa del armario, subiendo lo más deprisa posible, al entrar de nuevo en el baño reparó en que la bañera estaba lista, encendió las velas que estaban alrededor, se deshizo de su bata y la ropa interior y se metió en la bañera. Aquello era el paraíso. Su semana había sido de lo más agotadora y estar ahí en la bañera era su parte favorita de los viernes, pero, estaba **sola**…

* * *

- _¡Emma! – se quejó Regina al tropezar con algo, se supone que cuando te vendan los ojos y te guían, te guían bien, pero eso se le daba muy mal a Emma…- se supone que tienes que guiarme…_

- _Perdón – volvió a disculparse la chica._

- _¿Estamos llegando? – preguntó Regina _

- _Solo un poco más, espera, escalón – avisó Emma. _

- _¿Pero dónde vamos? _

- _¿Qué parte de es una sorpresa no entiendes…?_

- _Es que tus sorpresas me dan miedo… _

- _Deja de quejarte y sigue andando, ya llegamos – cuando le quitó la venda estaban ante una enorme bañera, llena de espuma hasta arriba, con velas con aroma de canela, sándalo, veriver, salvia… y pétalos de rosa esparcidos por encima, al lado había una botella de vino enfriándose, una fondue de chocolate y en una bandeja aparte había pastelitos de chocolate con corazón de fresa y mousse de chocolate. _

- _Emms… - suspiró Regina asombrada – Dios mío…esto es tan bonito- dijo Regina dándole un beso en los labios. _

- _¿Te gusta? – preguntó con un cierto temor de una posible negativa por parte de la morena. _

- _Amor, me encanta. _

- _Feliz aniversario, mi amor – le susurro capturando sus labios en un apasionado beso._

* * *

Cuando Regina abrió los ojos, las lágrimas se estaban deslizando por su rostro. Le estaba siendo muy difícil toda esa situación en la que Emma no recordaba nada. Intentaba llevarlo bien, sonreía y apoyaba a su mujer, tal y como le había aconsejado el médico, tal y como le había aconsejado el psicólogo, pero cada vez que lo hacía se rompía en mil pedazos. Emma era toda su vida. No podría perderla de nuevo, nunca más. Pero justo hoy todo de amplificaba demasiado cada uno de sus sentimientos, cada uno de sus pensamientos… llevaba **once años casadas** y Emma no se acordaba.

* * *

Al llegar a casa sonrió el coche de Regina estaba aparcado en el garaje eso significaba que estaba ahí, esperándola, una sonrisa se colocó en su cara. Esa mujer la hacía feliz. Al pisar el umbral de la mansión un recuerdo nuevo la abatió.

* * *

_- Pensé que querrías esto, es todo lo que siempre me has pedido… - le gritó Emma._

_- Pero no así, no de esta manera – Regina estaba llorando._

_- Pues no había otra…era la única manera… - gritó de nuevo._

_- No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto…_

_- Perdón por no ser perfecta como tú, perdón por no pensar dos veces antes de actuar, perdón por ser tan irresponsable – estaba desesperada._

_- No quiero que me pidas perdón, no quiero… esto no funciona así…_

_- Entonces, explícamelo, explícame como va Regina, porque te juro que ya no sé qué hacer. Llevo semanas intentando que me perdones, llevo semanas intentando que hables conmigo y que no sea a gritos…_

_- No puedes pretender desaparecer tres meses sin decir una palabra, no contestar a ninguna llamada, ni mensaje y que al volver embarazada, no influya en nuestra relación._

_- Ya te dije que fue un error, que fue un momento de debilidad…que no significó nada para mí._

_- Para ya de mentirme…para de decir que no significó nada, si hubiera sido así no lo habrías hecho…ni si quiera me dices quién demonios es…._

_- Él no importa…yo te amo, quiero estar contigo…quiero este bebe… y lo quiero contigo…_

_- Yo no puedo – dijo Regina mientras abría la puerta de la mansión y cerraba la puerta tras sí._

* * *

Regina escuchó el portazo que dio la puerta principal, sería Emma pero… ¿por qué el portazo? Se limpió la cara rápidamente para no dejar evidencia de haber estado llorando, un intento un tanto fracasado ya que sus ojos rojizos la delataban a una milla de distancia. Cogió la toalla y la envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo.

- ¿Emma? – preguntó desde el piso de arriba, cuando bajó unas cuantas escaleras la encontró en medio del salón de pie mirándola con cara de… ¿odio? ¿Podría ser eso…? – Emma cariño, ¿qué pasa?

- No querías a Henry…

- ¿Cómo? – Regina no entendía nada…

- Tú…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Lo he recordado…no querías esto…no querías a Henry, te marchaste…

- Cariño eso fue hace mucho tiempo…yo estaba…confundida…

- Pero… - las lagrimas se acumularon en su ojos – me dejaste…lo sentí…recordé el dolor que me provocaste al dejarme, estaba desesperada…yo realmente lo sentía…

- Emma, tranquilízate, por favor…

- Estoy tranquila – no podía ni mirarla a los ojos – yo te engañé – logró decir por fin…

- Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo – Regina bajó la mirada.

- ¿Cómo pude hacerlo? – preguntó

- Estabas confunda…tuvimos una pelea y te marchaste…

- Eso no es razón suficiente…

- Emma, por favor…

- Lo siento – dijo derrumbándose en medio del salón llorando – no quería hacerte daño

- Emma, cariño – Regina corrió hacia su lado y la abrazó – no tienes que pedirme disculpas.

- Sí, tengo que hacerlo. Tú no te lo merecías.

- Me diste lo más grande, me diste a Henry. Siempre había querido ser madre. Me diste la oportunidad.

- Yo creí que lo habías conseguidos a través de in-vitro.

- Nos ahorramos mucho dinero – rió Regina.

- ¿Quién es su padre? – preguntó Emma

- Nunca me dijiste quien era… - le dijo – solo que le conociste en Boston cuando te fuiste de aquí y que pasó solo una vez.

- No logro entender por qué lo hice… - bajó la mirada, seguía sin poder mirarla a los ojos. Aquella mujer le había dedicado prácticamente toda su vida. La había amado como nadie y ella la había herido. Nunca se lo perdonaría.

* * *

Cuando entró en la cafetería el día siguiente buscó a su hermana con la mirada, ahí estaba Mary Margaret y su ejemplar marido David se acercó a ellos y les saludó.

- Yo me tengo que ir al refugio de animales – dijo David al sentarse Emma en su mesa y le dio un beso a Snow y otro a Emma.

- ¿Le caigo mal o algo? – preguntó Emma cuando David se había ido.

- Pero que tonterías dices, Emma… no seas así… es que tiene mucho trabajo acumulado.

- ¿Con qué? Si aquí casi no hay habitantes como para venderles animales…– puso los ojos en blanco.

- Deduzco que tu noche romántica con Regina no resultó bien…

- ¿Qué noche romántica? – preguntó Emma sorprendida, lo más romántico que pasó anoche fue que Regina le dijo Buenas noches, después de que Emma se encerrara en el cuarto de invitados.

- Vuestro aniversario…Regina me pidió que no te contara nada porque quería darte una sorpresa – como no Mary Margaret volvió a meter la pata.

- ¿Ayer fue nuestro aniversario? – preguntó Emma sorprendida y sobre todo confundida, por qué la morena no se lo había dicho…

- Sí – afirmó Mary temiendo a la mirada de Emma - ¿He metido la pata?

- Lo mismo que todos los años, para recobrar fuerzas después de una noche de amor como la de ayer – dijo la Abuelita – me he pasado toda la mañana en la cocina para que cuando llegaras a recogerlo estuviera calentito – le dejó la bolsa con una gran variedad de dulces de chocolate.

- Gracias – logró decir cogiendo la bolsa y saliendo de ahí.

* * *

Al despertarse Regina esa mañana corrió a la habitación de invitados con la esperanza que Emma hubiera recapacitado. Llevaba toda la noche dando vueltas y durmió apenas unas horas al sentir que no podía más. Cuando llegó Emma no estaba, una manta estaba colocada en el lugar donde antes se situaba la cama, Emma había dormido en el suelo. Y ahora no estaba. Podría la rubia haberse arrepentido de todo y haber huido de ella… lo siguiente que oyó fue a Emma gritando desde la planta de abajo. Agitada, alterada, conmovida… la vio correr por las escaleras de la mansión y buscándola desesperadamente.

- Regina – gritaba nerviosa al entrar en el dormitorio y no encontrarla

- ¿Emma, que ocurre? – Regina habló a sus espaldas.

- Menos mal que estas aquí – le dijo abrazándose a ella – lo siento, perdóname.

- Emma, no volvamos al tema de ayer – le pidió, no quería reconocerlo pero aún le dolía lo que pasó hace 10 años atrás.

- No, no es el tema de ayer…no lo sabia, nuestro aniversario – dijo Emma abrumada por la situación y le enseñó la bolsa con los dulces que la abuelita le entregó unos minutos antes.

- Oh… - los monosílabos se habían convertido en parte esencial del vocabulario de la alcaldesa en las últimas semanas. Se apartó de Emma y miró hacia otro lado.

- No quería enserio…solo que…

- La memoria te lo impide… - dijo con un tono frio. Era verdad que estaba siendo algo egoísta pero no podía echarle la culpa a eso contantemente. Emma no había puesto todo de su parte para que funcionara. Había estado ocultándole sobre sus recuerdos…sobre a donde iba, con quien se veía…no lo había intentado lo suficiente como para sentirlo…

- ¿Estás enfadada? – preguntó algo asustada.

- ¿Por qué tengo que estarlo? No recuerdas nada, así que no puedo pretender nada…

- Vale, estás enfadada lo entiendo…pero también es verdad que podrías haber hecho no sé decírmelo ayer por la mañana y no esperar a sorprenderme… - aquella situación se le estaba yendo de las manos.

- ¿Cómo? – se volteó Regina, era la gota que colmó el vaso - ¿Me estás echando la culpa? Es a ti a quien se le vienen y van recuerdos…no a mí. – el tono de su voz adquirió una tonalidad más grave.

- No, no lo hago aunque por tu tono de voz puedo intuir que tú crees lo contrario – aquella discusión estaba tomando un rumbo indeseable.

- Porque que quiera sorprenderte por nuestro aniversario, haciéndote una buena cena, eligiendo una buena película, queriendo hablar de cosas más… ¿cómo decir?... SALUDABLES que sobre aquella vez que volviste a casa embarazada es malo ¿verdad?

- No es malo, simplemente me lo podías consultar.

- ¿Consultar? – esta discusión la sacaba de sus casillas – No debería tener la necesidad de consultarte nada Emma…estamos casadas desde hace once años maldita será, acéptalo de una puta vez – gritó Regina.

Lo siguiente que vio fue la puerta de la mansión dando un portazo y al otro lado de ella Emma Swan.

* * *

Henry Mills padre, era una importante figura en Storybrooke, a pesar de todos los intentos de su ex esposa por hundirle en la miseria, sobre todo después del divorcio. Adoraba a sus dos hijas, siempre había deseado lo mejor para ellas, siempre interpuso la felicidad de sus dos chicas antes que la suya propia y aguantar casi 20 años a Cora Mills era todo un sacrificio, pero no habría dado nunca marcha atrás. Ver a sus niñas felices era una necesidad básica como lo era respirar. Por eso ahora cuando veía a su niñita Regina tirada en la cama llorando el corazón se le rompió en mil pedazos. No sabía lo que pasó entre las chicas dos días atrás, lo que sí sabía es que llevaban dos días separadas y eso no era bueno. Amaba a Emma tanto como a sus hijas realmente la consideraba una hija pero su comportamiento desde el accidente dejaba mucho que desear.

* * *

_- Cuando te conocí me encontraba ante dos opciones y tenía que elegir, cogí una moneda y simplemente la lancé en el aire. Es un truco que siempre funciona, no solo porque la fuerza te saca de dudas, sino porque en el breve momento en el que la moneda estuvo en el aíre, supe que cara quería que saliera, aún así, siempre lo había sabido. No es casualidad que nos hayamos conocido, tampoco lo es que nos hayamos amado, creo que este gran amor que siento por ti tampoco es casual, es fruto de nuestra amistad, de las ganas de vivir contigo y compartirlo todo. Hoy, ahora que nos encontramos aquí…ante nuestros amigos, nuestra familia, quiero comprometerme a ser tu compañera fiel, tu amiga incondicional, tu amante eterna, atrévete a construir nuestro destino, porque sé que tanto tú como yo, estamos convencidas de que juntas somos mejor que separadas. – la morena terminó sus votos matrimoniales y respiró hondo, no sabía si a Emma le iban a gustar, le llevó más tiempo del que pensaba escribirlos._

_- Regina, eres un regalo. Mi vida se ha vuelto centro de la tuya desde el momento en el que te conocí. Nuestras vidas no son nada si no estamos juntas. No puedo dejar de amarte, porque solo tú eres tú, no podría dejar de amarte aunque no te hubiera conocido, porque fuiste mi sueño y ahora eres mi felicidad. Prometo no olvidar jamás que este es un amor único en la vida y no importa que desafíos intenten separarnos siempre encontraremos la forma de volver a unirnos._

* * *

Se sobresaltó cuando despertó de aquel recuerdo, miró la habitación y la reconoció era la habitación de la casa de su hermana Mary, llevaba dos días ahí, sin salir de la cama. La discusión con Regina la tocó más de lo que habría imaginado nunca.

De nuevo en su cabeza resonaron esas palabras:

'Nuestras vidas no son nada si no estamos juntas. No puedo dejar de amarte, porque solo tú eres tú, no podría dejar de amarte aunque no te hubiera conocido, porque fuiste mi sueño y ahora eres mi felicidad. Prometo no olvidar jamás que este es un amor único en la vida y no importa que desafíos intenten separarnos siempre encontraremos la forma de volver a unirnos.'

¿De verdad pronunció esos votos en su boda? Como si supiera que eso pasaría.

* * *

- Nunca les habría dado tanto tiempo – dijo Cora cuando se sentó en la cafetería para molestar a su ex marido.

- ¿Qué quieres Cora? – preguntó Henry sin levantar la vista del periódico.

- Hablar contigo ¿te parece poco? – se indignó, no entendía como aquel hombre con el que se caso perdió todos los modales al divorciarte.

- Es que no me interesa hablar contigo – pasó la pagina de política del periódico y se concentró en los deportes.

- Pues yo sí…así que tendrás que escucharme.

- No quiero hacerlo Cora, me eres indiferente y me resultas de lo más insoportable…será la edad…

- No me hables así, viejo insípido – le gruñó la mujer mayor.

- Deja de chincharme vieja loca – le gruñó el también a veces los dos olvidaban que no eran pareja. – dime lo que has venido a decirme y desaparece de mi mesa…seguro que encontrarás alguna manera de hacerlo en tu viejo libro de brujería. Bruja. – la insultó de nuevo.

- Si yo fuera una bruja seguro que hasta ahora te había convertido en algo en miniatura o arrancado el corazón y luego estrujarlo – la conversación estaba subiendo demasiado tanto que más de uno de los clientes miró hacia la mesa de ellos. No era nada nuevo que la ex alcaldesa y Henry estuvieran peleando, lo hicieron durante los 20 años que estuvieron casados… - pero he venido por la niña ¿Cómo esta?

- La niña está bien – lo que menos necesitaba Regina era a su madre revoloteando por su casa metiéndose donde nadie la llamaba…

- Eso no es lo que dice la gente y como Belle no me deja entrar en la casa…

- Normal que no te deje, sueltas veneno por dónde vas – dijo por primera vez levantando la vista del periódico. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la veía así…llevaba un traje pantalón chaqueta dejando ver algo de escote, sus labios rojo pasión, como siempre le gustaban y el pelo en ondas perfectamente colocadas. Juraba que el marcapasos se había saltado algún latido de su corazón…rápidamente desechó todas esas absurdas ideas…llevaba mucho tiempo solo, no es que necesitara compañía femenina, ni mucho menos pero…estaba solo eso solo.

- Henry, estoy preocupada por ella…es mi hija también – y por primera vez en toda su vida ella parecía preocupada por alguien más que no fuese su propio trasero.

* * *

En cuanto a vinos no soy muy dada, pero he visitado varias páginas webs y bueno solo tengo que decir que esa botella de Vila El Pisón es del año 2007 y cuesta 500 euros, me quedé flipando, así que dije pues ese mismo… xD no me matéis por lo que hice, nada es fácil, o nada es demasiado fácil y ellas lo tiene mucho, ya están casadas, conformaros con eso por ahora, me lo pasé pipa escribiendo los votos matrimoniales, hice una investigación en ese campo como no…nunca me he casado no sé cómo se hace xDD, amo a Henry y Cora, no los de la serie sino los míos, porque los de la serie me gustan pero por separado. Espero todos vuestros comentarios ya sabéis sean críticas o felicitaciones, estoy muy oxidada en cuanto a escribir, llevaba sin ponerme seriamente desde más de tres años así que si cometo algún fallo no me comáis viva. Mis ideas necesitan ponerse en orden y muchas veces no tengo donde apuntarlas xD. Los que no habéis comentado y seguís la historia, espero que alguna vez os animéis a dar vuestra opinión sobre la historia y eso. Gracias por todos los Follows&Favoritos, me alegro mucho que os guste enserio.

Un besito.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Hola amores, aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo, pero antes de LEERLO…**

**TENÉIS QUE VER ESTO: **_YA SABÉIS QUE LA PÁGINA NO DEJA METER LINKS EXTERNOS ASÍ QUE HE TENIDO QUE SUBIR EL ENLACE ASÍ._

**tiene que ser así : **

**www . youtube . com**

**/**

**watch?v=EYRFda71NMc**

**[COPIARLO TAL CUAL VIENE Y SI NO OS SALE, ENTRAR DESDE MI PERFIL QUE HE DEJADO AHÍ TAMBIÉN EL LINK]**

**¡SE TRATA DEL TRAILER DEL FIC! SI, SÍ,** como habéis leído, me las he apañado para hacer el tráiler, me ha costado lo mío eh! Que he estado buscando y rebuscando escenas que me he vuelto loca, para que coincidiera con el fic, no coincide al 100% pero uff, no seáis muy malas, además es el primero que hago en ese plan. **Por lo que espero que os guste que disfrutéis y que me comentéis tanto en el fic como en YB ajajajajaja**. Tengo que dar especialmente las gracias a **Rosi (EsmeMills)** que me ha ayudado tanto con las frases en inglés en el video como con algunas ideas para el fic!

Pues otra vez muchas gracias por todas vuestras palabras esta semana seré más rápida: paola-enigma, Rainha M, Keyhlan, amam29, The-Writer2012, Silvia, SoloUnaLocaMas, Rosi, Mariangeles, NORTH0314, Sari (L), Daniela, Nadia (que sé que me lees pero que no puedes comentar ahora mismo xD). Sois unos ángeles, espero que sigáis disfrutando de la historia, que no os aburra, porque bueno yo soy muy dramática, pero tenéis que entender que el fic es algo dramático jajajajaja.

* * *

Capitulo **ocho**: _El campamento_ _parte tres_

Hay muchas teorías acerca del amor, sobre como dos personas encajan como si fueran piezas de un puzle, algunos dicen que es algo que se siente desde el principio, en cambio otros afirman que llega con el tiempo. Yo creo en lo primero, el amor debe llegar y arrasarte. El amor tiene que hacer que tu corazón lata cada vez más fuerte, que te quedes sin palabras, sin respiración, con un hormigueo en la tripa cuando estás al lado de la persona que quieres.

* * *

Habían pasado 104 horas, 35 minutos y 25 segundos desde que Emma había dado un portazo y se había marchado de la casa dejando a Regina sola. No es que ésta las contara, pero pasarse todo ese tiempo frente al reloj de la sala de estar, tirada en el suelo junto con un montón de botellas de alcohol vacías, no ayudaba precisamente. Henry Mills estaba desolado, intentó ayudarla, hablar con ella pero no entraba en razón, no se movía, ni hablaba, tenía la sensación que su hija ni si quiera pestañeaba, era como si el mundo se había detenido a su alrededor. El maquillaje estaba corrido por toda su cara y las lágrimas se deslizaban constantemente por su rostro. Se acercó a ella con dos tazas de café y se sentó al suelo donde ella se encontraba.

- Dame esa botella – le dijo después de dejar los cafés encima de la mesilla. Una botella de ron, una botella de tequila y otras dos de vino – buena chica.

- No quiero hablar – susurró Regina entre lágrimas.

- Entonces no hablaremos cariño, solo me sentaré aquí contigo – hizo exactamente lo que le dijo – y estaremos aquí en silencio hasta que te apetezca hablar – cogió uno de los cafés y se lo entregó a su hija y también cogió el suyo.

- Ahhh – exclamó Regina en cuanto dio un sorbo - ¿Qué es esto?

- El café solo es mío – dijo Henry – y el late es el tuyo – intercambiaron sus tasas.

- Ella solo quería disculparse por haberse olvidado de nuestro aniversario – dijo al cabo de unos treinta minutos.

- Cariño…

- No, estaba molesta porque el día anterior se acordó de… como tuvimos a Henry…

- Oh, cariño – no podía sentirlo más, sabía como de sensible era su niña con ese tema.

- Y yo aún estaba molesta, porque en vez de querer hablar conmigo decidió encerrarse en la habitación y no salir… Que cuando regresó pidiendo perdón, me acordé de aquella vez...

- Regina, tienes que entender lo mal que lo está pasando – dijo su padre abrazándola.

- ¿Lo mal que lo está pasando? – en aquellos momentos ella era una bomba de relojería y era lo único que necesitaba para ser detonada - ¿Cómo demonios crees que lo estoy pasando yo? – preguntó deshaciéndose de su abrazo y levantándose - ¿Crees que yo lo estoy pasando bien? ¿Crees que no he intentado entenderla? ¿Ayudarla?

- Pequeña no es lo que quería decir – intentó tranquilizarla.

- No me llames pequeña, papá, ya no soy pequeña…ya soy mayor, no soy aquella niña que podías proteger siempre y a la que abrazabas cada vez que pasaba algo…el dolor no va a desaparecer, papá, no con un abrazo, no con un beso, ni con alguna de tus palabras. Mi dolor no desaparecerá…- gritó desesperada.

- Lo sé – Henry se levantó del suelo y la miró fijamente a los ojos – pero no puedo hacer nada más que abrazarte y decirte que todo saldrá bien – dijo de forma firme, entonces ella se dejó abrazar, se dejó **consolar**.

* * *

Por otra lado Mary Margaret y David estaban inquietos, solo habían visto a Emma así una vez, hace once años. Después de volver de Boston, tras su huída. Emma había pasado tres meses fuera y cuando regresó a Storybrooke, estaba embarazada de Henry. Fue aún peor cuando Regina se enteró y le dijo que no podía soportarlo, que no lo haría. Emma se desvaneció, pasó más de una semana encerrada en su cuarto, el cuarto en el que estaba justo en ese momento. No podían hacer nada. Ella no quería compañía, lo único que necesitaba era estar sola.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Ruby al entrar en el apartamento de Mary y David.

- Rota, desolada, dolida, desamparada… entre muchos otros adjetivos – dijo Mary sentándose en el sofá, hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

- ¿Quiere ver a alguien? – la morena con mechas rojas era su mejor amiga, desde que su memoria lograba alcanzar, siempre había estado con Emma, a excepción de una vez, cuando se puso al lado de Regina, después de que Emma volviera embarazada. No quería que pasara de nuevo, su amiga la necesitaba.

- Casi no ha comido…ya no sabemos qué hacer – suspiró David, él adoraba a su cuñada, pero también adoraba a Regina y no había podido ir a verla y necesitaba ver como estaba su amiga – tengo que irme al trabajo – dijo cogiendo su chaqueta – nos vemos más tarde amor – le dijo un beso rápido en los labios a su mujer y le diedicó una sonrisa a Ruby dejándolas solas en el apartamento.

- No puedo ayudar a Emma – dijo Mary – lo he intentando, pero no quiere hablar.

- ¿Quieres que lo intente yo? A lo mejor es más receptiva conmigo – sugirió

- Claro, está arriba, no se ha movido – Mary se dirigió a la cocina, necesitaba entretenerse con algo.

- Toc, toc – dijo Ruby al entrar en la habitación de Emma - ¿Puedo pasar? – no hubo respuesta, todo estaba a oscuras, solo podía distinguir un bulto enrollado entre las sabanas en la cama. Puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a la ventana, abrió las cortinas de golpe dejando que la luz del día soleado penetrase en la habitación.

- Déjame dormir – se oyó decir desde debajo de las sabanas.

- No – dijo Ruby en modo tajante, despojándola de las sabanas y haciendo que Emma se tapase los ojos debido a que había pasado más horas de las sugeridas a oscuras. – Levanta el maldito culo y dime qué demonios ha pasado.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia… - dijo Emma mirándola resentida, no quería hablar del tema, no quería hablar de Regina.

- Sí, sí lo es… eres mi mejor amiga, desde que alcanza mi memoria y que tú no lo recuerdes no significa que yo no lo haga, así que habla de una maldita vez sino te lo saco por las malas… - dijo la morena en plan sádico.

* * *

- ¿Regina sigue igual? – pregunto Cora acercándose a Belle y a William en la cafetería muy a su pesar…

- Sí – contestó su hija pequeña – pero eso me lo podías haber preguntado por teléfono, cuando me llamaste hace como veinte minutos – dijo molesta, su madre vivía para molestarla o para culparla de sus desgracias, dependía del día y de su humor…

- Pero te lo pregunto en persona – dijo indignada, no la había criado así para que le contestara de ese modo.

- Ella no ha hecho nada, Cora – dijo William, no soportaba que Cora siempre atacara a Belle. Ella nunca tuvo la culpa de nada.

- ¿Por qué tienes la extraña manía de interrumpir las conversaciones con mi hija? – preguntó no soportaba a ese viejo capullo.

- Porque te estás pasando… y te conozco, si te dejo la destrozarás solo a base de palabrerías… - suspiró el hombre y volcó su atención en Belle que estaba mirándolo con reproche. Sabía que ella no necesitaba que la defendiera pero ella era todo para él.

- Creo que mi hija no necesita que la defiendan de mí….

- Ya basta – dijo Belle indignada – estáis haciendo lo mismo de siempre – suspiró y se levantó de la mesa – seguid sin mí… - y salió de la cafería.

* * *

- Entonces volviste a casa para pedirle perdón – Ruby intentaba entender que había pasado.

- Sí y ella se puso una furia, como si tuviera la culpa de que mi memoria es una mierda – Emma estaba destrozada – yo solo quería disculparme y recompensarla.

- Lo siento – dijo Ruby – yo debí decírtelo, pero ella me pidió que no te lo contará quería darte una sorpresa…una cena romántica.

- No es tu culpa y lo peor es que suya tampoco, yo…no entiendo como he podido no preguntar nunca por la fecha ni rebuscar entre las cosas…he estado investigando una vida fantasma y dejado de lado la de verdad.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Ruby confusa.

- No importa – dijo Emma.

- Sí que importa Emma…

- Es solo que he estado haciendo averiguaciones de la vida que recuerdo cuando me he tenido que centrar en esta…

- ¿Qué clase de investigación?

- Solo algunos nombres, números de cuentas, historiales médicos en Boston…

- ¿Espera crees que te estamos mintiendo? – preguntó Ruby

- No, no es eso Ruby – intentó explicarle

- ¿Entonces, qué, Emma? Entiendo que estés confundida y maldita sea me prometí a mi misma que no haría esto de nuevo pero estoy de acuerdo con Regina y me pondré de su lado otra vez… ella lo ha intentando con todas sus fuerzas, y lo está pasando muy mal, seguro que no es fácil que tu mujer no te recuerde y que esté buscando un vida fantasma…

- Espera, espera, espera… ¿me estás culpando por querer entender que me pasa? – Emma lo estaba alucinando.

- No, no lo hago, pero esa no es la manera…

- ¿Tú crees que es fácil despertarse una mañana y encontrarse con que tienes una familia? – gritó Emma – Que una chica entre en tu habitación y te diga que es tu hermana, que te acorrale a base de fotos y te cuente mil historias y espera que hay más, que un niño de 10 años se abalance sobre ti y te llame mamá y lo mejor de lo mejor es cuando en vez de marido ¡TENGO MUJER!

- ¿Es todo por eso? – preguntó Mary al entrar en la habitación, había oído gritar a Emma y subió corriendo – ¿No aceptas que estas casada con una mujer?

- No, no es eso…

- Porque te recuerdo que hace unos días estabas como ansiosa a que esa mujer asaltara tu cama…

- Eso no viene al caso – dijo Emma confundida

- Sí viene al caso – dijo Ruby – Emma, entiendo que estés enfadada, abrumada por lo que te pasó… pero Regina no tiene la culpa y tú no debes jugar con ella.

- Ella no se lo merece – dijo Mary.

'_**Ella no se lo merece**_' esas palabras llevaban sonando todo el día en su cabeza, Regina no merecía lo que le hacía, pero, ¿_**ella merecía lo que le pasaba**_? No recordaba nada, nada de esa vida que todos decía era como una especie de sueño, **su sueño**. Realmente Regina le gustaba, mucho, pero ¿hasta ese punto? Se levantó de la cama y se miró en el espejo. Estaba hecha un desastre, tenía pelos de loca, unas ojeras enormes por culpa de estar llorando tanto y su corazón estaba vacío.

Entonces recordó algo '_Cuando te conocí me encontraba ante dos opciones y tenía que elegir, cogí una moneda y simplemente la lancé en el aire. Es un truco que siempre funciona, no solo porque la fuerza te saca de dudas, sino porque en el breve momento en el que la moneda estuvo en el aíre, supe que cara quería que saliera._'

Rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta y lo encontró una moneda. **Cara**_**voy a buscarla**_**, ****cruz**_**vuelvo a Boston**_. Y en cuanto lanzó la moneda, aquel breve momento en el que la moneda estuvo en el aíre, supo que cara quería que saliera.

* * *

_- Te amo – susurró Regina besando la espalda de su mujer. _

_- Dímelo otra vez – pidió la rubia _

_- Te amo – susurró de nuevo pero esta vez en el oído de la chica. _

_Hizo que Emma se diera la vuelta y sonrió era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, ella y por supuesto Henry. Capturó sus labios en un beso tímido al principio, era como una especie de calentamiento por lo que iba a suceder a continuación, en cuanto la sheriff abrió un poco los labios Regina pasó su lengua por ellos y profundizó el beso haciendo que las lenguas de ambas empezaran una batalla que ninguna ganaría, ni falta que hacía, ya tenían el corazón de la otra._

* * *

Cuando Emma abrió los ojos después de recordar ese momento. Había salido **CRUZ**.

- ¿Qué quisiste que saliera? – preguntó Archie cuando Emma fue a visitarlo unas horas más tarde.

- Cara – confesó abrumada.

- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? – preguntó de nuevo.

- Tengo miedo.

- Todo el mundo tiene miedo.

- No lo entiende.

- Pero solo unos pocos se enfrentan a él.

- No lo entiende, no puedo hacerlo…

- ¿Por qué Emma? ¿Por qué no lo puedes hacer?

- ¿Y si me doy cuenta de que jamás podré amarla como ella me ama a mí?

* * *

Regina estaba harta de esta situación. En cuanto su padre se fue por culpa de una llamada de negocios, se quedó sola. Cuando se miró en el espejo supo que había tocado fondo, otra vez. Pero no podía permitirse aquello de nuevo, subió al cuarto se duchó, maquilló y vistió. Necesitaba salir de esa casa, cuando antes. Le traía demasiados recuerdos.

* * *

_- Creo que debemos irnos a París – dijo una Emma muy embarazada. _

_- ¿A París? – preguntó Regina sorprendida - ¿Desde cuándo quieres ir a París? _

_- Desde que me confesaste que querías que te besara en la Torre Eiffel – dijo sonriendo mientras se acariciaba la tripa, estaba entrando casi en el tercer trimestre y se sentía como una especie de ballena. _

_- Quizás cuando nazca el niño podemos ir – le sonrió Regina mientras le daba un beso en los labios y volvió frente al espejo para terminar de arreglarse, tenía una reunión en unas horas y tenía que terminar de preparar algunas cosas. _

_- Va a ser niña – dijo Emma convencida. _

_- No, va ser niño – Regina estaba casi segura de que iba a ser niño, por mucho que su mujer dijera lo contrario. _

_- Que no…que ya verás que es una niña y la llamaremos Regina, como su mamá – le sonrió. _

_- ¿Y cómo pretendes distinguirnos…? – dijo entre risas _

_- Bueno eso es algo que ya pensaré – sonrió Emma y se sentó en la cama – también he pensado en un nombre de chico, si al final tienes razón – le dijo _

_- ¿A sí? – Regina dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó al lado de Emma - ¿Cuál es? – preguntó mientas acariciaba el vientre de Emma. _

_- Henry. Quiero que se llame Henry – dijo Emma._

* * *

Cuando Regina recobró la compostura después del recuerdo que le vino a la mente, salió prácticamente corriendo de la casa. Tenía que alejarse de allí o volvería a llorar. Paró el coche enfrente del ayuntamiento, tenía papeleo retrasado por culpa del tiempo que no acudió a su despacho. En cuanto entró visualizó a su madre en su silla.

- Levanta de mi silla – dejó el bolso en su sitio habitual mientras su madre por primera vez en su vida le hacía caso, ocupó su sitio y empezó a realizar sus tareas.

- Tenemos que hablar – dijo Cora sentándose enfrente de Regina.

- No, no tenemos que hablar de nada – lo que le faltaba, que su madre le estuviera tocando las narices.

- He arreglado el problema con el inversor – dijo Cora haciendo que Regina la mirase

- ¿Qué? – no necesitaba que ella estuviera metiendo las narices donde nadie la llamaba.

- Lo he arreglado, las obras de la plaza se retomarán mañana mismo – informó la mujer mayor.

- Ya no eres la alcaldesa – gritó Regina – ya no tienes que hacer nada de esto…

- Yo solo pretendía ayudar – se justificó

- NO, tú lo único que querías era demostrar que todavía tienes poder sobre este pueblo.

- Regina, cariño, no seas mal pensada.

- ¿Qué no sea mal pensada? Maldita sea me crías para que desconfiara constantemente de la gente…

- Yo no hice eso – dijo Cora ofendida.

- Sí lo hiciste y que mirara a todos por encima del hombro, como si fuera más que ellos…

- Eres más que ellos…

- Sal de mi despacho – dijo Regina mientras se daba la vuelta y miró por la ventana, su vista se desvió hacia su alianza.

- Ella no se acuerda de ti, Regina – le dijo con un tono frio.

-Llárgate – logró decir Regina.

* * *

Llevaban más de una hora en silencio. Tanto Emma como Archie no hablaban, hasta que ésta rompió el silencio.

- Entonces su consejo es que…

- Sigas tu corazón – afirmó el psiquiatra.

- ¿Y si me lleva por el camino equivocado? – cuestionó Emma.

- Eso no lo sabes – aseguró Archie.

- Odio que nunca me deje nada claro – suspiró la chica.

- Siento no serte de mucha ayuda, pero, no soy yo la persona que está hecha un lio, Emma – alegó el hombre colocándose mejor en la butaca.

- Dijo que me podía ayudar – le acusó Emma – y lo único que ha hecho es volverme más loca de lo que ya me siento.

- No estás loca, solo confundida

- Está haciendo que pierda mi tiempo… - se dispuso a irse.

- ¿Estás diciendo venir a mi consulta ha sido una pérdida de tiempo? Porque yo creo que es una pérdida de tiempo que investigues una vida que nunca existió. Le hiciste mucho daño en el pasado Emma…yo solo intenté que no se lo hicieras de nuevo – dijo el psiquiatra.

- ¿Qué narices hice en el pasado? ¿Engañarla? ¿Acostarme con alguien y aparecer con un hijo? Pues lo siento, mi yo del pasado era una maldita zorra, pobrecita Regina, que la mala de Emma le ha destrozado la vida – ironizó – siento mucho no acordarme de ello, pero eso demuestra que no estaba tan seguro de mi amor por ella… - cogió su chaqueta roja de cuero y salió de la consulta dando un portazo.

'_No podría dejar de amarte aunque no te hubiera conocido, porque fuiste mi sueño y ahora eres mi felicidad. Prometo no olvidar jamás que este es un amor único en la vida y no importa que desafíos intenten separarnos siempre encontraremos la forma de volver a unirnos_.' Otra vez los malditos votos matrimoniales resonaron en su cabeza como si alguien se los estuviera gritando '_no importa que desafíos intenten separarnos siempre encontraremos la forma de volver a unirnos_.' ¿Sería verdad aquello? ¿Podrían encontrar la forma de volver a unirse? En aquellos momentos lo dudaba, por mucho que cuando lanzó la moneda en el aíre quiso que saliera **CARA**. Observó que el Mercedes Benz de Regina estaba estacionado frente del ayuntamiento en su plaza habitual. Eran las 14:00 en punto del jueves, corrió donde la abuelita y recogió el almuerzo habitual, **tenía que hablar con Regina**.

* * *

- Así que de esta manera vuelves a intentar superar el dolor - Kathryn Nolan conocía a Regina desde que se había mudado en Storybrooke hacía unos cinco años, adoraba la política de hecho en más de una ocasión había ayudado a su amiga.

Hola Kath – dijo Regina abrazándola en cuanto la vio.

- ¿Está pasando otra vez? – preguntó Kathryn cuando se sentaron junto con la ensalada cuatro estaciones en la mesa de la alcaldesa.

- Sí, gracias por venir, sé que no debería haberte molestado mientras trabajabas pero esto se me está haciendo eterno. No sé nada de Emma.

- Tranquila Regina, ella está bien hablé con David esta mañana dijo que Emma seguía en su casa – tranquilizó a su amiga.

- Yo no puedo más – dijo Regina levantándose del escritorio y paseando por el despacho.

- Regina, te tienes que tranquilizar – dijo Kath cuando por fin hizo que Regina se quedara quieta, la agarró por los hombros y la miró a los ojos – Ella no te merece… - dijo antes de acercarse y besarla.

Cuando Emma llegó al despacho se encontró con aquella escena Regina besando a otra mujer, su corazón se paró haciendo que se estallase en mil pedazos.

* * *

_- Es que no entiendo por qué tienes que quedar con ella a salas – gritó Emma tres noches antes de desaparecer hace alrededor de un mes y medio. – No te das cuenta de que ella está mirándote como si fueras comestible. _

_- Emma, deja ya de decir tonterías, Kath es mi amiga – Regina intentó tranquilizar a su mujer – además ella no me mira así… somos solo amigas. _

_- ESO NO ES VERDAD – gritó Emma de nuevo - ¿por qué no me dices la verdad de una maldita vez? _

_- Emma, te estás pasando con tantos celos, tienes que confiar en mí cuando te digo que no hay nada entre nosotras. – Regina estaba asombrada por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Nunca había visto a su mujer de esa manera, podía llegar a entender un cierto grado de celos por su parte, un poco, pero ella nunca le había dado motivos para que se pusiera así. _

_- Los rumores corren Regina y a saber que habéis mientras estáis reunidas… ¿de qué van esas reuniones? Ella no trabaja contigo – gritó de nuevo haciendo que Henry se asomara por las escaleras somnoliento. _

_- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el niño _

_- VUELVE A LA CAMA HENRY – volvió a gritar Emma - ¿Te has acostado con ella? – preguntó Emma mirándola fijamente a los ojos, lo siguiente fue la mano de Regina dándole una bofetada. _

_- ¿Cómo demonios puedes pensar eso…? Yo no soy como tú… - dijo Regina presa de la rabia. _

_Lo siguiente que vio Regina fue a Emma dando un portazo no sin antes decir_

_- Eso explica todo… _

_-Subió a su escarabajo amarillo rápidamente y aceleró, estaba lloviendo y no sabía dónde ir, pero tenía que salir de la casa y de esa maldita ciudad, estaban acabando con ella…estaba segura que Regina se había acostado con Kathryn Nolan, no le cabía duda, los rumores eran ciertos, Regina no había podido evitarlo y había caído en las redes de esa rubia furcia que tenía por 'amiga'. Estaba a punto de salir de la ciudad cuando la lluvia se intensificó haciendo que la carretera fuera de lo más resbaladiza, Emma perdió el control del vehículo y se estrelló contra el cartel de 'Bienvenidos a Storybrooke' Cuando abrió los ojos salió del vehículo y echó a andará…no sabía dónde, no sabía que había pasado, solo sabía que tenía que andar._

* * *

Aquello explicaba todo, entonces Emma salió corriendo hacia su escarabajo amarillo.

- Kath ¿Qué haces? – solo había necesitado dos segundos para reacción, no se esperaba eso de ella – Eres mi amiga.

- Oh, Dios, Regina… lo siento mucho – dijo presa del pánico saliendo de ahí avergonzada.


	9. Capítulo 9

Hola a todos! Perdonar que suba tan tarde el capitulo pero las musas no han querido reunirse conmigo y están de huelga por lo visto. No espero que os guste el capi porque es horrible, a mi no me gusta, pero os aguantáis que es lo que hay, para el próximo prometo más. Como hoy no tengo mucho tiempo para dedicárselo a los agradecimientos lo haré de forma general **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS Y A CADA UNA POR LEER EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**, aunque dije que no espero que os guste el capi, una pequeña parte de mi dice 'qué si mujer que les gustará xD' así que espero que esa parte sea cierta :P Sois un encanto y vuestros comentarios son de lo más me animáis mucho enserio. Así que GRACIAS!

* * *

Capítulo nueve

Regina no podía creerse lo que había pasado unos minutos antes en su despacho. Kathryn Nolan, su amiga Kathryn Nolan, la había besado. Que precisamente su amiga la besara, era algo que la tomó por sorpresa. Conoció a la mujer, hace cosa de cinco años en cuanto ésta se mudo, a apenas dos manzanas de su casa. En aquel momento, Regina, recordó la cantidad de discusiones que había tenido con Emma, precisamente por eso tema, su mujer estaba obsesionada con que Kathryn estaba enamorada de ella… Seguía sin poder creer que lo hiciera, la besó… eso no se le hace a una amiga y mucho menos cuanto está pasando por un momento tan delicado como el de ahora.

- Toc, toc – la voz alegre de Ruby la sacó de sus pensamientos y vio que la morena con mechas pelirrojas abría la puerta con una mano y con la otra se tapaba los ojos – **si estáis en bolas, será mejor que os cubráis** – dijo la chica mientras se adentraba en el despacho de la alcaldesa _con una bolsa en la que llevaba salsa para la ensalada y kétchup para las hamburguesas de Emma_.

- ¿Qué haces aquí., Ruby? – preguntó Regina confusa.

- ¿Dónde está Emma? – Ruby examinó el despacho y ni rastro de su amiga.

- Supongo que seguirá escondida en el apartamento de Mary y David – suspiró Regina y se levantó del sofá dirigiéndose a su escritorio – Ruby no tengo tiempo para ti, estoy trabajando…

- Emma estuvo en el bar hace cosa de 10 minutos, la vi entrar al ayuntamiento desde la barra – comunicó Ruby ganándose toda la atención de Regina, haciendo que dejase de lado todos los papeles importantes que tenía entre manos.

- ¿Qué? – la alcaldesa estaba en shock si Emma ha estado en su despacho lo había visto…había visto lo que pasó con Kathryn - ¿Estás segura de que Emma llegó a entrar? – su cuerpo se paralizó.

- Sí… - afirmó la mujer joven sin percatarse de lo que había pasado.

- Maldita sea – Regina agarró su bolso y se precipitó hacia la salida.

- ¿Regina? – aquello pilló desprevenida a Ruby - ¿Qué pasa?

- Esto no debería estar pasando – dijo Regina dirigiéndose al aparcamiento en busca de su coche…

- ¡Regina, contéstame! – exigió Ruby.

- Kathryn estuvo aquí – dijo Regina antes de subirse al coche – y me besó… - comentó antes de cerrar la puerta y arrancar el coche, dejando la Ruby con la boca abierta.

* * *

_5 años antes, Dos días después de que Kathryn se instalara en la ciudad. _

_- ¿Entonces, qué te parece la nueva vecina? – preguntó Emma intentando averiguar los pensamientos de su esposa. _

_- Parece muy maja – Regina sonrió, la verdad es que Kathryn Nolan le había parecido de lo más encantadora, se había mudado apenas unos dos días antes pero confiaba que se harían buenas amigas y además así se aseguraba un voto más para las próximas elecciones. _

_- Y es bastante atractiva… - añadió Emma, se había percatado de como la mujer miraba a su esposa y aquello no le gustaba. Regina era suya, era su mujer y no iba a permitir que una niñata de Boston se la quitase. _

_- ¿Qué? ¿Enserio? – preguntó Regina, en realidad no se había fijado mucho en la mujer, hablaron solo unos minutos cuanto le dieron la bienvenida a la ciudad – No me había fijado. _

_- ¿Seguro? – preguntó Emma intentando saber lo que en realidad pensaba su mujer de la nueva vecina. _

_- ¿Me estás diciendo que te gusta la nueva vecina? – preguntó Regina algo preocupada, __**que le haya perdonado una infidelidad una vez no significaba que lo haría de nuevo**__… y aquel tema no le gustaba…_

_- No, a mi no….pero tú a ella sí… _

_- Emma, no digas tonterías…que hablamos solo cinco minutos…estaba intentando ser amable… _

_- Ya…claro, lo que ella quiere es bajarte el tanga, mi amor… - cuando Emma Swan quería soltar una burrada ni si quiera un camionero le podía ganar… _

_- Eres tan encantadora – ironizó Regina poniendo los ojos en blanco… - Estas aburrida y ya no sabes que inventarte para distraerte… _

_- No estoy aburrida, mi trabajo es muy entretenido y me tiene muy activa… _

_- Emms…amor…te pasas el día sentada en la comisaria, comiendo garras de oso o patrullando la ciudad con Lana del Rey de fondo… - dijo la alcaldesa. _

_- Me gustan sus canciones, son muy profundas… _

_- Ya…claro…_

_- Oye no cambies de tema – exigió Emma… _

_- No estoy cambiando de tema…_

_- Si lo estas… _

_- Que no… - a veces su atractiva mujer la ponía de los nervios – no me he fijado si es atractiva o no…pero la próxima vez que la vea, lo haré…_

_- Eh…eh…eh… - dijo la sheriff – no hace falta que la mires – le sonrió – ya te digo yo que es fea…no…es feísima… - le dio un beso costo en los labios. _

_- Estas como para encerrarte sheriff – sonrió Regina y mordió el labio de la rubia _

_- Si es en tu habitación, voy encantada – dijo entre risas y la atrapó por la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo – espero que no lleves ropa interior – susurró Emma subiendo poco a poco la mano por la pierna de su esposa haciendo que el vestido subiera por encima del muslo – no sabes lo caliente que estoy… - le dijo con la voz ronca depositando pequeños besos en el cuello de Regina. _

_- MAMÁ – gritó Henry desde el piso de arriba – no encuentro mis zapatillas. _

_- Prueba debajo de la cama – logro decir Regina, al sentir que Emma acariciaba su sexo por encima de la tela del diminuto tanga – Emma…para…_

_- Es que me vuelves loca – le dijo la sheriff sin parar de acariciarla. _

_- MAMÁ, QUE NO LAS ENCUENTRO… - gritó Henry de nuevo. _

_- MIRA EN EL BAÑO, HENRY – gritó Emma intentando concentrarse más en lo que estaba haciendo, Regina quemaba y a ella le encantaría quemarse también… _

_- Emms… - susurró Regina notando como la rubia intentaba deshacerse del obstáculo llamado tanga – que nos puede ver…_

_- MAMÁ, NO LAS ENCUENTRO Y LLEGO TARDE – gritó el pequeño arruina-momentos. _

_- Maldita sea… - Regina se sentía frustrada, se deshizo del abrazo de Emma y colocó bien su vestido – ahora vengo – le dijo a Emma que ya estaba de los nervios y más frustrada que ella… con lo mono que era el pequeño granuja cuando no sabía hablar… Cuando Regina volvió a la cocina, Emma ya tenía puestos los cafés y el desayuno de Henry en la mesa de la cocina. _

_- ¿Dónde demonios estaban las malditas zapatillas?- preguntó Emma… era la cuarta vez esta semana que les interrumpían y aquello la tenía frustrada._

_- En su armario – dijo la morena al sentarse al lado de Emma._

_- ¿Te pasas más tarde por la comisaria? – sugirió Emma… _

_- Emma, no pienso follar contigo en una maldita celda… - Regina se indignó, es verdad, estaba frustrada, necesitaba tener sexo con su mujer, pero no pensaba hacerlo en una maldita celda en la comisaria…_

_- Tienes razón…Leroy pasa mucho tiempo ahí… no es cuestión de que se encuentre tu tanga por ahí – bromeó Emma. _

* * *

Emma sentía que su cabeza estaba dando vueltas…había recuerdos que iban y venían como una especie de flashes…intentó respirar e expirar…pero esa maldita cosa del yoga no funcionaba…un momento… ¿_**desde cuándo sabía de yoga…?**_ Oh… era verdad Regina practicaba yoga. Estaba parada en frente del escarabajo amarillo y no entendía nada...vale ya se había acordado de la noche del accidente, por lo que su vida, esta vida era real…muy real. Miró la pequeña abolladura que tenía su coche en el lado derecho. Eso quería decir que el accidente había ocurrido… ¿por eso no se acordaba? Recordó que el médico dijo que no tenía ninguna lesión…que no parecía que se hubiera dado ningún golpe…pero…no sacaba nada en claro.

Y lo más importante Regina… ¿había tenido razón y se veía a escondidas con la tal Kathryn…? No recordaba nada más de esa zorra…pero sentía como una oleada de celos atravesaba todo su cuerpo. **Regina era suya…**

* * *

- Papá, si sabes algo avísame, estoy conduciendo sin rumbo, ya no sé dónde buscar… - acababa de llamar a su padre, necesitaba encontrar a Emma, explicarle lo que había pasado…

_- No te preocupes cariño_ – se oyó decir desde el otro lado de la línea – _voy a preguntar si alguien la ha visto. _

- Gracias, papá, llama a Mary y David por si se ha puesto en contacto con ella, avísame con lo que sea… - pidió antes de colgar… Entonces lo vio claro…solo había un sitio donde no había mirado, un sitio que pensaba que la nueva Emma nunca iría, pero eso era la nueva Emma…**la antigua estaría ahí.**

Cuando aparcó el coche enfrente del puerto y se dirigió al banco de siempre. Y la encontró ahí sentada. Mirando el horizonte.

- Esperaba que estuvieras aquí - dijo Regina sentándose junto a ella.

- Este sitio es importante... ¿no es así?

- Sí, mucho – sonrió Regina

- No sabía que significaba, hasta que me vi a mi misma sentada aquí, los flashes viene y van…

- ¿Estás recordando? – el corazón de la morena dio un vuelco.

- Solo dime si es verdad… - suplicó la rubia.

- Emms…

- Solo dime si tienes una aventura con ella, yo lo entenderé… - dijo Emma.

- Escúchame bien, porque lo diré una sola vez más…**NO** tengo una aventura con Kathryn…ella me besó hoy en el despacho y yo me aparté, así que **NO**. Mi respuesta es** NO**.

- La noche que desaparecí tuvimos una pelea ¿verdad? – preguntó Emma y vio que Regina asentía – Había tormenta y las calles estaban resbaladizas…tuve un accidente con el escarabajo amarillo – explicó – **lo único que recuerdo es eso**.

- ¿Dónde pasó eso? – Regina no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando, Emma recordaba, puede que no todo, pero eso era una señal de que no todo estaba perdido. Podría traerla de vuelta, solo necesitaba **tiempo**.

- En la entrada del pueblo, donde está situado el cartel de 'Bienvenidos a Storybrooke'. No te molestes en ir…está limpio, he ido a la comisaria y he revisado todos los archivos no hay ni rastro, pero…el golpe fue muy fuerte, el coche solo tiene un rasguño, no entiendo nada Regina. ¿Cómo es posible que nadie haya avisado? Que no haya nada.

- Emma, averiguaremos lo que pasó, te lo prometo. – Regina estaba destrozada por ver a su mujer de esa manera.

- Lo sé. Tú siempre cumples tus promesas.

- Entonces, necesito que confíes en mí Emma. Porque si no, esto no va a funcionar.

* * *

- ¿Has visto a Emma? – Henry preguntó en cuanto Cora abrió la puerta de su piso.

- No… - contestó la mujer haciéndose a un lado ya que su ex entró sin siquiera pedir permiso – pero tú entra eh… como si estuvieses en tu casa.

- Si no recuerdo mal, compraste este piso con el dinero que me sacaste del divorcio – dijo Henry entrando en el salón y sentándose en el sofá.

- ¿A qué has venido, querido? – preguntó finalmente, se estaba enfriando por culpa de ese vejestorio, estaba dándose un baño de lo más relajante y el tenía que venir y joderlo todo… En eso era un experto.

- Regina me llamó, está preocupada por Emma… - empezó a explicar cuando su mujer le interrumpió.

- Está con Mary y David, no tiene de qué preocuparse…

- Te equivocas, ha pasado algo…Emma no está con ellos ahora…Regina la está buscando.

- ¿Qué te hace creer que yo la he visto? No me he movido de aquí en toda la mañana… además aunque lo hubiera hecho, la última vez no terminamos muy bien…

- Regina me contó lo que le dijiste… - Henry se levantó del sofá y se acercó a su ex. - ¿Cómo eres capaz de quitarle la poca esperanza que le queda a nuestra hija? ¿Dónde está tu corazón…?

- Ella no se acuerda de nuestra hija…es lo mejor para todos.

- Emma recordará – dijo el hombre convencido.

- No lo sabes…entonces tendremos que recoger los pedazos que dejó Emma Swan de nuevo… Ella no es buena para nuestra hija.

- Emma se equivocó una vez…si Regina le ha perdonado ¿por qué tú no puedes? – preguntó cogiéndola por los hombros - ¿Por qué?

- Porque Emma Swan nunca debió entrar en nuestra vida… - dijo Cora – y no te equivoques Henry…Regina **jamás podrá perdonarle lo que le hizo**. Simplemente vivirá con ese peso.

* * *

El camino de regreso a la casa desde el puerto, fue de lo más silencioso, ninguna de las dos dijo nada, tenían miedo a que la otra se enfadara o le sentaba mal lo que dijeran… así que optaron por no hablar. Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Emma dudó si entrar o quedarse fuera, no es que precisamente haya sido la mejor de las esposas, o amiga…ella ya no sabía lo que era.

- Llamaré a Mary para que sepa que estás conmigo – Regina le informó - ¿Quieres quedarte esta noche? – le preguntó cosa que Emma respondió simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza.

A los cinco minutos Regina regresó al salón con una botella de vino.

- Oye no me mires así – sonrió Regina – necesito tomar algo de vino. Aunque sean las seis de la tarde.

- Sé lo mucho que te amaba… - soltó de repente Emma – lo sé, lo sigo sintiendo…pero no me malinterpretes, es que necesito tiempo…

- Bueno al menos no has perdido tu capacidad de ser directa – dijo Regina sentándose en el sofá y abriendo la botella de vino.

- Cada vez que recuerdo nuestra historia, una corriente eléctrica me recorre todo el cuerpo de arriba abajo. Es como si me electrocutaran pero de una manera de lo más deliciosa…lo sé suena en plan sado-maso, pero…no puedo expresar con palabras todo lo que siento… Cuando te vi ahí con ella…besándola…mi cabeza iba a estallar y el corazón…el corazón me dolía como si me lo arrancaban del pecho…

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó - ¿Por qué me lo dices? ¿No ves que estoy sufriendo? – las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos – ¿No ves que con eso lo único que haces es aumentar mis esperanzas? ¡Yo, ya no puedo estar en una habitación contigo, sin querer arrancarte la ropa y hacer el amor contigo…! Yo te necesito, no quiero que seamos solo amigas. Eso no me basta, yo te amo…siempre lo he hecho, aún cuando lo sabía, te quería…estuve esperando mucho tiempo para reunir el valor suficiente para dar el paso…

- No hagas eso – ahora la rubia también estaba llorando – no lo hagas, morena…porque no lo voy a aguantar…

- ¡Eres una egoísta! No piensas en mi…piensas solo en ti, pues **NOTICIAS FRESCAS **amor, tienes un hijo y una mujer…por mucho que te fastidie que sea _una mujer_…sé que preferirías que tuviese pene y no tetas, pero es lo que hay…te enamoras de la persona, no de su sexo y me amas, te amo…entonces ¿por qué necesitas tiempo?

- ¡**PORQUE NO PUEDO VOLVER HACERTE DAÑO**! Lo prometí hace 10 años cuando volví embarazada…juré que nunca te haría daño…y sé que nunca me perdonaste por lo que te hice, no lo niegues, lo escribiste en tu diario y sí también he leído tu diario… Sé que no puede pasar un día en el que mires a Henry y veas mi traición en él. Pero sé que lo amas y eso te mata por dentro…Así que perdón…perdón por todo el daño que te he causado y que te sigo causando…

- ¿Has leído mi diario? – preguntó Regina… aquello era el colmo de todo

- ¿Te has quedado solo con eso, después de todo lo que te dije? – preguntó Emma sorprendida, sabía que era mala idea leer el diario y sabía que era mala idea confesarlo, pero…si se enteraba de otra manera habría sido peor.

- ¿Has leído mis pensamientos más íntimos…? Todos aquellos que no te he querido contar, porque son míos…

- Regina, no quiero que pienses que lo hice con mala intensión… yo necesitaba respuestas…

- Podrías haberme preguntado… pero tú decidiste que era mejor traicionar mi confianza ¿verdad? Qué más da…

- Necesitaba saber si todo esto era verdad, tiene que entenderme.

- ¿Qué todo esto era verdad? ¿Pero de qué hablas? ¿Crees que te he mentido sobre quién eres…?

- Yo, ya sé que no es así…pero antes…

- Da lo mismo…enserio…- dijo con calma – si quieres ser la chica de Boston, huérfana que corretea por las calles en plan caza-recompensas, puedes serlo…puedes recoger tus cosas y salir de nuestra vida. Pero si te quedas…vivirás aquí, volverá a trabajar, arroparás a tu hijo por las noches y le recogerás del colegio…le ayudarás con las tareas como hacías antes y serás una esposa ejemplar. **ELIGE**.

- Antes de venir a tu despacho…ya había hecho mi elección. Hice lo que dijiste en tus votos matrimoniales…lancé una moneda al aíre y supe lo que quería salir…

Entonces se acercó a ella a toda prisa y selló sus labios con los suyos. No era un beso tímido, no era un beso de '**hola, he vuelto**' era un beso hambriento, en el cual se volcaban todas aquellas emociones y acciones reprimidas durante las últimas semanas. Entonces dejaron de besarse, simplemente necesitaban aire para recomponerse, para pensar en aquella situación…pero no había nada de que pensar… solo eran ellas dos. Y nadie más.

Regina desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa de Emma y vio su piel desnuda, pudo observar que debajo de la camiseta azul marino ésta llevaba un increíble conjunto negro de encaje, que la dejó sin respiración. Entonces la agarró por la cintura y de un tirón se deshizo de la bonita camisa que en aquellos momentos **estorbaba demasiado** y la acercó a ella, en entonces la besó con lentitud, de manera deliberada.

- Acaríciame – susurró Emma de manera sensual

Regina obedeció de inmediato, no es que necesitara que ella se lo pidiera pero el sonido de su voz, _echaba tanto de menos esa voz_. Llevó su mano por el costado subiendo desde la tripa hasta sus pechos, notó debajo de su palma sus pezones y después subió hasta su corazón, éste latía con tanta fuerza que tenía la sensación que se le saldría del pecho. Cuando arañó con las su abdomen al volver a bajar la mano Emma soltó un gruñido y éste se clavo directamente entre las piernas de la alcaldesa.

- Regina – dijo la rubia

Entonces Emma acortó la distancia que había entre las dos y volvió a besar a su mujer. Cuando rompió el beso sonrió con picardía.

- He querido hacer esto desde que abrí los ojos en el hospital. – confeso Emma.

Y entonces deslizó una mano por debajo del vestido morado oscuro que llevaba su mujer ese día y acarició su trasero.

Sigues teniendo fijación por mi trasero – Regina rió y atacó el cuello de Emma.

- Necesito que te quites esto… - suspiró la sheriff intentando deshacerse del ceñido vestido de su mujer.

Con un movimiento majestuoso Regina se quitó el vestido dejando a Emma con los ojos a punto de salírseles de las orbitas. Aquella mujer esa su tortura, era tan condenadamente sexy además de dulce y apasionada, su cerebro no podía procesar lo que estaba pasando.

- Tan sexy… - logró decir Emma mirándola de arriba abajo.

Sheriff sigue llevando demasiada ropa – dijo Regina - ¡Bájate la cremallera! – exigió

Y Emma obedeció, ella siempre tan complaciente, se bajó los vaqueros tan lentamente que a Regina le pareció una eternidad… El espectáculo que le proporcionaba la rubia hacia que la ésta se derritiera.

- ¿Así está mejor? – preguntó Emma con voz de lo más sugerente.

Cuando Regina asintió, Emma sonrió cogió la mano de **su mujer** y la guió hasta el sofá. Regina hizo que la rubia se sentase en el sofá y empezó a depositar pequeños besos por el cuello y siguió bajando hasta el vientre. Sus manos recorrieron la longitud de las piernas de su chica haciendo movimientos circulares, tal y como a la antigua Emma le gustaba. Los gemidos que escuchaba salir de entre los labios de su mujer la volvían loca. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer eso.

_Continuará…._


	10. Capítulo 10

Hola amores, perdonar primero por actualizar tan tarde, bueno tarde sí tarde xD, pero es que la inspiración no ha estado por la labor últimamente, me ha dado por hacer vídeos no por escribir, pero sé que me perdonaréis.

Sé que os he hecho esperar mucho para liberar las tensiones acumuladas entre Regina y Emma, pero quería meter algo entre medio y era éste capítulo.

**Solo he revelado algunas cosas sobre Emma, lo que pasó hace diez años. no se trata de un flash sino de UN CAPITULO EXPLICATIVO. **

* * *

**Capítulo diez:** _Hace diez años…_

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo por la calle principal de Storybrooke, lo de ser puntual no era su fuerte, pero hoy debía serlo. Hoy era un gran día. No se podía permitir llegar tarde. Se apresuró un poco más y entró en el bar. Solo, tan solo necesitaba un momento. Y ahí estaba Ruby, su mejor amiga. Le sonrió y rápidamente se situó enfrente del mostrador.

- ¿Lo de siempre, Emma? – preguntó su amiga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Sí…no…nada de garras de oso hoy – sonrió satisfecha – pero podrías ponerme uno de esos bollitos y un café – señaló el montón de las famosas napolitanas rellenas de chocolate de la abuelita – mis nervios van a colapsar.

- ¿Preparada para el gran momento? - cuando Emma asintió con la cabeza su mejor amiga/dama de honor volvió a sonreír. - ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Quedan solo dos horas… no te dará tiempo a arreglarte.

- Estoy pensando en presentarme así – sonrió Emma señalando su ropa del día, los vaqueros ajustados de siempre y una camisa de seda, regalo de Regina, con su como siempre alborotado pelo y por supuesto su adorable chaqueta de cuero roja.

- No seas ridícula, es tu boda…

- Ella se enamoró de mi así… - se justificó – además el vestido me aprieta…

- Es por comer tanto chocolate – dijo y retiró la napolitana que le había servido hacia apenas unos segundos antes.

- Ey…devuélveme mi napolitana… - se quejó la sheriff

- De eso nada, señorita, acabas de decir que el vestido te aprieta…

- Emma Swan… - de la nada apareció Mary – Te casas en una hora y cincuenta y cinco minutos… ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? – dijo la chica de pelo corto – tenemos que irnos…

_En la otra punta de Storybrooke se encontraba la otra novia, dando vueltas como una auténtica loca._

- Vas a terminar haciendo un agujero en el suelo – dijo de lo más tranquila Belle Mills sin siquiera levantar la vista de la revista de novias que estaba mirando, tendida en el sofá.

- ¿Y si no aparece? – preguntó la morena exigiendo su atención.

- ¿Pero tú te oyes…? – suspiró de nuevo la chica pasando de hoja - ¿Cómo no se va a presentar…?

- ¡No lo sé! – exclamó la morena respirando profundamente - ¿Y si se arrepiente y me deja en el altar…?

- ¿Pero estás escuchando las idioteces que estas soltando por esa boca, Regina? – preguntó Belle dejando de lado la revista y centrando toda su atención en su hermana – ella te ama…lo sabes, nunca te haría algo como eso…

- ¿Y si se asusta? ¿Si se da cuenta de que no me quiere? – expresó sus miedos por fin la mayor.

- Regina, siéntate conmigo – Belle dio unos golpecitos al sitio libre en el sofá – ven con tu hermana pequeña – sonrió, cuando Regina se sentó a su lado ésta pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de la novia – Emma nunca te dejará. Vuestro amor es tan fuerte que no hay nada ni nadie que os pueda separar Regina. Eso es amor verdadero. Cuando la veo mirarte no puedo describir lo feliz que me siento, porque sé que nunca te pasará nada a su lado. Que dará la vida por ti si hace falta. Ella siempre estará contigo. Porque no hay persona en este mundo que la quiera más que tu.

- Vaya… - exclamó la mujer – si que eres profunda cuando quieres… - sonrió – Gracias Belle, gracias por estar conmigo.

Cuando Emma entró en el apartamento de Mary y David encontró a la abuelita con los brazos situados en la cadera esperándola impaciente…

* * *

- Eres la novia más tardona que he visto en la vida…y la más vaga… - dijo Granny – te casas en hora y media y ni te has duchado… ¿Qué pretendes, llegar tarde a tu boda…?

- Dejar todos de agobiarme – dijo Emma encerrándose en el baño.

Cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ella tuvo que agarrarse al lavabo para no caerse, el aíre no llegaba a los pulmones, sentía como las manos se le dormían, intentó respirar tranquilamente, pero no lo conseguía. Se empezaba a poner blanca como la nieve. Tenía que recuperarse.

'_Te quiero, siempre te he querido, aunque tú no te diste cuenta'_

Aquello resonó en su cabeza, se lo había dicho Regina la primera noche que pasaron juntas. Entró rápidamente en la ducha, en cuanto su respiración se calmó. Quedaba tan poco para unir su vida con el amor de su vida.

* * *

- ¿Estás preparada? – preguntó Henry cuando se acercó a su hija mayor.

- Sí - sonrió Regina mirándose en el espejo.

- Estás preciosa – señaló su padre.

- ¿Ella, ha venido? – preguntó Regina algo apenada.

- No, pero hay tiempo…vendrá – intentó animar a su pequeña. Su ex mujer, Cora, era una bruja, eso no lo negaba nadie, pero sabía que en el fondo amaba a sus hijas.

- No lo intentes, papa… sabes que no vendrá, he sido una idiota en pensar que vendería…ella nunca me perdonará que haya seguido mi corazón.

- No pienses en eso ahora, mi niña. Piensa que quedan minutos hasta que unas tu vida a la mujer que amas.

- ¿Siempre lo supiste verdad? – preguntó Regina, desde que era muy joven sabía que los chicos no eran de su agrado. Siempre se sentía más cómoda en presencia de chicas. Siempre se fijaba en ellas antes que en los chicos que iban con ellas. Cuando se lo contó a su padre, éste solo le sonrió y dio un abrazo.

- Siempre he sabido que te enamorarías de una persona honrada, que te respete y te quiera con locura. Y Emma lo hace…Sois como dos imanes que buscan su sitio cuando no están juntos. Sé que con ella eres feliz y eso me vale.

- Gracias papá. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Estoy seguro que harías lo correcto – le dio un beso en la frente – ahora retócate el pintalabios y vayámonos a que te cases – sonrió.

- ¿De verdad no quieres que David te acompañe hasta el altar? – preguntó Mary en cuanto terminó de ponerle el velo – a él le encantaría.

- Lo sé Mary, pero, quiero avanzar sola…así sentiré la presencia de papá a mi lado – dijo Emma.

-Estas magnifica, cariño – dijo Granny.

- Eso es gracias a ti, abuelita – Emma se miró en el espejo. Granny había hecho un trabajo estupendo, si el suyo era así de bonito no quería ni pensar como era el de Regina.

* * *

- Cuando te conocí me encontraba ante dos opciones y tenía que elegir, cogí una moneda y simplemente la lancé en el aire. Es un truco que siempre funciona, no solo porque la fuerza te saca de dudas, sino porque en el breve momento en el que la moneda estuvo en el aíre, de repente supe que cara quería que saliera, aún así, siempre lo supe. No es casualidad que nos hayamos conocido, tampoco lo es que nos hayamos amado, creo que este gran amor que siento por ti tampoco es casual, es fruto de nuestra amistad, de las ganas de vivir contigo y compartirlo todo. Hoy, ahora que nos encontramos aquí…ante nuestros amigos, nuestra familia, quiero comprometerme a ser tu compañera fiel, tu amiga incondicional, tu amante eterna, atrévete a construir nuestro destino, porque sé que tanto tú como yo, estamos convencidas de que juntas somos mejor que separadas. – Cuando Regina terminó sus votos matrimoniales vio como las lagrimas resbalaban por el rosto de Emma.

- Vaya, has dejado el listón muy alto…Yo no puedo hacerlo, no hay palabras en el mundo que sean capaces de describir lo que siento por ti. Regina, eres un regalo. Mi vida se ha vuelto centro de la tuya desde el momento en el que te conocí. Nuestras vidas no son nada si no estamos juntas. No puedo dejar de amarte, porque solo tú eres tú, no podría dejar de amarte aunque no te hubiera conocido, porque fuiste mi sueño y ahora eres mi felicidad. Prometo no olvidar jamás que este es un amor único en la vida y no importa que desafíos intenten separarnos siempre encontraremos la forma de volver a unirnos.

- Perfecto – sonrió Regina.

- Así que… - empezó Ruby, que era la encargada de la ceremonia, sí se había sacado la licencia por internet… - os declaro mujer y mujer – sonrió – podéis besaros.

* * *

_Semanas más tarde_.

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, eso era un maldito error, pero no había marcha atrás. Dejar a Regina, sola en la cama, sin despedirse de ella, no era algo que hacía que se sintiera orgullosa. Pero necesitaba respuestas. Las necesitaba ya. Sería cosa de unos cuantos días, recoger los documentos, buscarles y volvería a casa con su preciosa mujer. Como la echaba de menos...se había dado cuenta hace tiempo de lo afortunada que era. Tener a Regina en su vida era lo mejor que le había pasado. Formaban una pareja perfecta juntas. Eran un equipo.

Cuando aparcó enfrente del hospital de Boston y se dirigió al mostrador, buscaba el Doctor Stephan Walker. Para cuanto la enfermera de guardia la acompañó hasta el despacho privado del doctor, estaba de lo más nerviosa, por fin sabría la verdad. En cuanto entró en el despacho y tomó asiento el médico se dispuso hablar.

- Me alegro de verte de nuevo – le sonrió – dudé siquiera si saldrías con vida después de aquello.

- Por eso estoy aquí…necesito respuestas – confesó Emma un poco abrumada.

- No me extraña, pero, no sé por qué has acudido a mí…

- Hace poco encontré estos documentos – sacó una carpeta perfectamente ordenada con un montón de informes médicos. – ellos me condujeron hasta aquí…

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero nunca me olvidé de ti. Sobre todo de tus ojos – aquel médico ponía los pelos de punta de la rubia, hasta ahora no le había revelado nada.

- Mire no tengo mucho tiempo, he venido desde muy lejos así que…necesito que me diga que significan todas estas cosas.

- ¿Tus padres no te lo explicaron? – preguntó el médico confuso.

- Murieron hace diez años…no tuvieron la ocasión para hacerlo.

- Siento mucho tu perdida, ellos te querían muchísimo.

- Dígame algo que no sepa doctor. ¿Quiero saber qué significan todos estos informes…estos artículos…?

- Te encontraron recién nacida en una cuneta al lado de la carretera, no tenías más de unas horas. Estabas muy débil y necesitabas un médico. Cuando te trajeron todos me decían que no sobrevivirías, pero, aquí estás. Eres una autentica valiente Emma Swan. – sonrió el hombre.

- Sigue sin decirme nada nuevo doctor…

- Eres adaptada – le dijo

- Esto es una pérdida de tiempo…sé que soy adaptada, he visto las actas. Dígame por donde tirar, algo que me ayude a encontrarlos.

- Tus padres sabían que este día llegaría, así que me dejaron esto para ti. – cuando el médico le tendió un sobre amarillento no supo qué hacer.

En cuanto llegó al mugriento hotel al que se vio forzada a pasar la noche tiró sobre la cama el sobre que le entregó el médico y cogió su móvil al que había olvidado al salir esta mañana. Tenía 45 llamadas perdidas y unos 15 mensajes de voz. Se había olvidado por completo llamar a su mujer, seguro que Regina no se lo perdonaría tan fácilmente como cuando se deja la cera en el baño o cuando arma un buen lio en su cocina. Sonrió al pensar en ella, la echaba tanto de menos.

_Mensaje número uno: Hola amor, no sé en qué demonios pensabas dejándome sola en la cama esta mañana, pero que sepas que me lo pienso cobrar. Te veo a la hora de la comida. _

_Mensaje número dos: Vale lo de dejarme sola en la cama esta mañana me ha hecho gracia, así la espera de la hora de la comida era aún más insoportable. Pero que no aparezcas tampoco, no me hace gracia. ES JUEVES. _

_Mensaje número cinco: ¿Cariño, dónde estás? _

_Mensaje número diez: Emma, son las seis de la tarde ¿dónde te metes?_

_Mensaje número quince: Emma, estoy realmente preocupada, llámame, he ido a buscarte a la comisaria y no estabas y nadie te ha visto tampoco. Por favor llámame. _

* * *

_Alguna semana después_.

- Señorita, el señor Cassady la atenderá en unos minutos – informó la secretaría desde el mostrador.

- Gracias – Emma sostuvo fuerte el sobre amarillento entre sus manos.

_Minutos más tarde_

- Entonces está buscando a sus padres… - la miró detenidamente el detective.

- Sí. Me abandonaron a las pocas horas de nacer – explicó – en una cuneta de la carretera- añadió.

- Eso tiene que ser muy duro para una niña.

- Lo acabo de saber…mis padres adoptivos no me lo dijeron.

- Vaya… - dejó de lado los papeles y la miró – Señorita Swan – empezó

- Emma – le corrigió

- ¿Emma, por qué ahora? Si su vida ha sido increíble al lado de las personas que la criaron como si fuera suya ¿por qué ahora arruinar su recuerdo? Si no se lo dijeron era para protegerla.

- Necesito saber la verdad. Quiero mirar a mis verdaderos padres y que me digan por qué se deshicieron de mí. Ni si quiera me llevaron a un hospital. Me dejaron sola por poco no sobrevivo. Estoy en mi derecho – exigió.

- Entiendo que esté enfadada y busque respuestas, pero este no es el modo. No se sabe si podré encontrar algo. Solo tiene un reloj antiguo que ni si quiera funciona.

- Oiga, no me tome por loca, no lo estoy. Sé que a lo mejor no saco nada claro en todo esto pero necesito – hizo una pausa – necesito respuestas.

- Emma, le prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarla. Pero necesitará un milagro.

Esa misma noche al llegar al pequeño apartamento que había alquilado a dos manzanas del despacho del detective Cassady, le salía más rentable y mucho más limpio que aquel mugriento hotel, recibió una de las visitas menos inesperadas. En cuanto vio a Cora Mills, su suegra Cora Mills en la puerta se congeló.

- Así que es aquí donde te has refugiado – dijo Cora apartándola a un lado y entrando en el piso. – ¡Vaya pocilga! – se horrorizó.

- ¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó enseguida.

- Ella, está bien. Que la dejaras fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer. – sonrió.

- Yo no la he dejado – se defendió – pero ahora no puedo irme de aquí.

- Si la dejaste…ni si quiera la has llamado.

- La primera semana no tuve casi tiempo y ahora…ahora…

- Ahora es demasiado tarde – sonrió Cora – así que no vuelvas…

- Ella es mi mujer…

- Ella ya no es nada tuyo, lo vuestro fue un error… por eso estoy aquí.

- Espera ¿ella te envió? – preguntó Emma.

- Pues claro que me envía ella. No quiere saber nada de ti. Se dio cuenta de que sin ti está mucho mejor. – explicó

- Estas mintiendo – la miró y rebuscó entre sus facciones algún signo que le indicase que su suegra le mentía.

- ¿Lo estoy? – sacó un sobre de su bolso y se lo tendió – sabe lo que estás haciendo con el detective ese… - dijo Cora en cuanto le enseño fotos de ellos dos juntos en las últimas semanas.

- Eso no es lo que parece, él me está ayudando.

- No le interesa saberlo – le aseguró Cora – ella quiere seguir adelante sin ti.

Las siguientes semanas de Emma eran sin duda las peores de su vida, nunca en su vida ni cuando se enteró de que sus padres no son sus padres, se había sentido así. Era irónico como una persona que tanto amas, te puede hacer tanto daño. Cuando Cora la dejó en el diminuto salón de su piso en Boston, Emma dudó si llamar o no a Regina. No entendía por qué su mujer había mandado a su madre, en vez de enfrentarse a ella. No es que la culpa no fuese suya, lo sabía era la culpable de todo, pero a medida que pasaban los días le era más y más difícil descolgar el teléfono y llamarla.

_Más semanas después_

- Dijiste que sería difícil, pero no imposible – suspiró Emma acomodándose en el sillón de la casa de Neal, llevaba ya tantas semanas buscando a sus padres que estaba desesperada, agobiada y el exceso de alcohol tampoco ayudaba mucho.

- Te dije que necesitarías un milagro para encontrarlos – Neal se sentó a su lado – deberías desistir, esto no nos lleva a ningún lado – dejó el reloj en la mesa.

- No puedo rendirme ahora, he renunciado a tanto para esto…

- Ella no te merecía – dijo Neal pasando su brazo por el cuello de Emma – si no te supo esperar.

- Ella no sabe nada de esto Neal…cree que estamos liados.

No es que no había pensado en eso, no es que no sabía que podría llegar a ocurrir, pero aún cuando abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente y lo vio plácidamente dormido a su lado, aún así no podía creer lo que había hecho. Seguía aturdida cuando se levantó de la cama intentando hacer le mínimo ruido posible para no despertarle, recogió su ropa con la esperanza de poder salir sin ser vista, entró en el salón y aún miraba horrorizada la imagen delante de sus ojos, el sofá estaba completamente revuelto, había ropa de él y alguna prenda de ella, solo rezó para que siguiera durmiendo. Ella era la culpable de todo, no era la cerveza, ni el vino…no era el alcohol… era ella. Las siguientes semanas le evitó lo máximo que puso, no contestó a sus llamadas, ni a sus mensajes ni cuando llamaba a la puerta de su apartamento. Estaba demasiado avergonzada para hacerlo. En un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos había arruinado su vida, la de Regina y en cuanto a la de Neal no estaba arruinada…al fin de cuentas era un hombre…ellos estaban acostumbrados a tener sexo sin compromiso, pero ella no era así, la única persona con la que había estado en su vida era con Regina y maldita sea, deseaba tanto que siguiera siendo así.

Cuando Neal volvió a llamar a su puerta aquella noche ella seguía sin abrirle.

'_Los encontré.'_

Era lo único que necesito para que ella abriera la puerta. Esas dos simples palabras.

Cuando al día siguiente fueron en coche hasta la otra punta de Boston, ella no habló simplemente se limitó a escucharle hablar, pero no le importaba, ahora poco importaba todo aquello, pero no había arruinado su vida para nada.

- Viven en esa casa blanca con la puerta roja de ahí – le dijo Neal al estacionar el vehículo. – te tuvieron cuando eran muy jóvenes y no estaban casados, ella era una niña rica que estaba comprometida con un hombre de su estatus social y él era un pobre diablo que se enamoró de quien no debía, cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada huyo de casa porque él había desaparecido, seguramente creyó que no había otra manera, él volvió a los cinco años, por lo que pude encontrar hizo una pequeña fortuna y supongo que pensó que podía mantenerla – explicó el detective – se casaron y tienen cuatro hijos, tres varones y una chica. Su vida no ha sido de color de rosa, Emma, su padre la desheredó y hasta hace unos años vivían en un apartamento en las afueras de Boston.

- ¿Por qué nunca me buscaron? – preguntó Emma.

- No lo sé, pero seguramente pensarán que estás muerta.

- Sácame de aquí – dijo Emma en cuanto vio abrirse la puerta roja y de ahí salió una mujer mayor y un chico de unos quince años. – no quiero hacer esto.

* * *

Se pasó los siguientes semanas tirada en la cama, había destrozado su vida entera solo para ser una cobarde al final. Ya no le quedaba nada. Nada. Mucho más ahora que no tenía donde ir. Todo por nada. Al abrirse la puerta principal se asustó, no tenía llave nadie aparte de ella, rápidamente se levantó de la cama y agarró lo primero que vio, una plancha Bosch, que práctico, cuando se encontró al intruso intentando entrar en el dormitorio supo que era el momento de atacar, pero en cuanto el golpe aterrizó sobre la cabeza de su suegro y éste cayó de bruces en el suelo, entonces **SÍ** supo que todo se había acabado. Acababa de **ATACAR** a su **SUEGRO**.

- Lo siento Henry, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – no paraba de repetir la rubia mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro en la habitación.

- Emma, me estas mareando – dijo el hombre intentando incorporarse - ¿me quieres matar a base de planchazos…? Eso sí que es una original forma de morir.

- Henry, lo siento mucho. Yo pensé que era un ladrón y me asusté. – Emma le tendió una bolsa de hielo para la cabeza y un vaso de agua fría.

- ¿Desde cuanto los ladrones entran con llave? – preguntó al beberse todo el agua de un trago.

- ¿Cómo la has conseguido? – preguntó

- El casero no es de mucha confianza, niña, un día de estos te entra un ladrón de verdad y ni te vas a enterar. Aunque con los planchazos que das a saber si sobrevive el pobre hombre… - sonrió - ¿Cómo has estado, hija? – preguntó en cuanto ella se sentó a su lado y le acarició la mano.

- Lo siento – empezó a llorar – lo siento.

-Estoy seguro de que has tenido una buena razón para estar fuera tanto tiempo. – aseguró el hombre mayor.

- Ella me odia ¿verdad? – no es que no supiera la respuesta, Cora se lo dejó muy claro, pero necesitaba que él se lo confirmara.

- Ella está tan preocupada por ti – le aseguró su suegro.

- No hace falta que finjas conmigo…Cora estuvo aquí hace cosa de dos meses y me dejó bastante claro que Regina se arrepiente de lo nuestro…pero no la culpo yo fui una autentica idiota…

- ¿Cora estuvo aquí? – los ojos de Henry se abrieron como platos.

Entonces fue cuando Emma le contó todo, la carta que encontró de sus padres, el porqué del repentino viaje a Boston, como había conseguido el detective, como Cora le aseguró que fue Regina la que la buscó y encontró, que Regina no quería saber nada de ella…que encontró a sus padres, fue una cobarde y no quiso hablar con ellos, que llevaba varias semanas encerrada en el apartamento y que **estaba embarazada**. Para su sorpresa no recibió ninguna bofetada, ningún grito, ni si quiera una mala cara. Él la escuchó y entendió sus razones.

**Él la convenció para volver a casa**. Pero pidió solo una cosa

'_No le cuentes a Regina, que su madre estuvo aquí. No los soportará'_

La reacción que tuvo su esposa al enterarse de su embarazo era la esperada, era la reacción que cualquier hubiera tenido.

- Pensé que querrías esto, es todo lo que siempre me has pedido… - le gritó Emma.

- Pero no así, no de esta manera – Regina estaba llorando.

- Pues no había otra…era la única manera… - gritó de nuevo.

- No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto…

- Perdón por no ser perfecta como tú, perdón por no pensar dos veces antes de actuar, perdón por ser tan irresponsable – estaba desesperada.

- No quiero que me pidas perdón, no quiero… esto no funciona así…

- Entonces, explícamelo, explícame como va Regina, porque te juro que ya no sé qué hacer. Llevo semanas intentando que me perdones, llevo semanas intentando que hables conmigo y que no sea a gritos…

- No puedes pretender desaparecer tres meses sin decir una palabra, no contestar a ninguna llamada, ni mensaje y que al volver **embarazada**, no influya en nuestra relación.

- Ya te dije que fue un error, que fue un momento de debilidad…que no significó nada para mí.

- Para ya de mentirme…para de decir que no significó nada, si hubiera sido así no lo habrías hecho…ni si quiera me dices quién demonios es….

- Él no importa…yo te amo, quiero estar contigo…quiero este bebe… y lo quiero contigo…

- Yo no puedo – dijo Regina mientras abría la puerta de la mansión y cerraba la puerta tras sí.

Las siguientes semanas fueron aún peores para Emma, la noticia de que había vuelto se esparció por toda la ciudad y todos querían saber donde había estado, qué había hecho y con quien. Muchas preguntas sin ninguna respuesta.

- Pero cuando esa mañana había acudido al hospital gracias a su hermana Mary Margaret que la había encontrado en el suelo del baño desangrándose, las cosas parecieron ir mejor. Porque en el momento en el que abrió los ojos y la vio a su lado sujetándole la mano era el mejor de los regalos.

- Te amo – susurró Regina besando la mano de su mujer

- Dímelo otra vez – pidió la rubia

- Te amo – susurró de nuevo – **vamos a tener un hijo**.

* * *

Mi idea principal no era esa, de hecho era una muy descabellada, pero gracias a alguien la cambié por completo y terminé escribiendo esto. Como veis Emma, sí que es una huérfana, pero lo supo muy tarde, después de su boda con Regina. Como he tenido que abarcar un periodo tan grande de tiempo pues he ido acortando algunas cosas espero haber explicado bien (todo lo que he querido explicar) seguro que veréis alguna laguna pero no pasa nada, lo he querido hacer así para que próximamente pueda revelarlo. Sé que me odiaréis por lo de Neal, pero sabéis que Henry tenía que venir de algún lado xD y no quería poner algo tan dramático como una violación o algo por el estilo. Así que sí el alcohol es muy malo xD. En cuanto a Cora, bueno todavía no sé si será buena o será mala, pero sabemos que hay madres que no aceptan a sus hijos y en este caso pobre Cora xD no acepta a ninguna de las dos hijas. Por otro lado amo el personaje de Henry padre ¿a que es adorable? ¿Lo amáis como yo? Como podéis ver he enlazado varios flashbacks que han salido ya, de esa manera juntamos el puzle :P

**En el próximo capítulo veremos la continuación del anterior**. Espero que me comentéis que woww ya son + de 100 comentarios. Que sois unos ángeles y que espero no decepcionaros.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo once** _Las cuatro en punto._

Sonrió al verla tumbada a su lado, con la cara posada en su pecho, era su sitio favorito en el mundo, sin duda. Que la rubia se aferrara a ella hasta cuando estaba durmiendo era lo que más llenaba de paz su corazón. Acarició su larga melena y sonrió de nuevo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían estado así. Juntas. Sin nada ni nada a su alrededor. Solas. En paz.

'**Noto como tu mirada penetra mi cuerpo**' susurró la rubia enterrando aún más su cara en el pecho de Regina '**Da igual si lo recuerdo o no. Siento que es aquí donde debo estar**.' Terminó diciendo depositando pequeños besos por el pecho de su mujer.

'**Sí, ha sido una buena decisión**.' Suspiró Regina '**Hacía tanto tiempo que no estábamos así, creo que iba a volverme loca**' confesó la alcaldesa enlazando su mano con la de la sheriff.

'**Es asombroso como aunque mi mente no recuerda esto, mi cuerpo me lo pide a gritos**.' Confesó la chica acariciando la pierna de Regina.

'**Tu cuerpo es muy sabio**.' Rió la alcaldesa '**Te he echado de menos, Emma**' susurró en su oído. '**No puedes ni imaginar cuanto**.' Acarició el lóbulo de la mujer con los labios.

'**Creo que me hago una idea'** rió mientras se dejaba hacer '**Te recuerdo que no hemos llegado a la habitación, seguimos en el salón**' dijo posando su mirada en el gran salón que ni de lejos era el salón al que Regina le gustaba, todo, absolutamente todo estaba desordenado. Había ropa esparcida por el suelo, los cojines decorativos ahora se encontraban en el suelo junto a ellas, la mesa del café había sido desplazada casi al otro lado del gran salón y ahí estaban ellas. Tendidas, solo en ropa interior, en la gran alfombra persa blanca. '**Las cuatro en punto**.' Sonrió Emma. '**Ahora sé porque este es mi lugar favorito en el mundo**' vio la cara de interrogación de Regina '**El sol entra por esta ventana y hace que la alfombra sea totalmente cálida. Siempre estoy contenta cuando estoy aquí**.' Cerró los ojos '**Contigo**' añadió y acercó sus labios a los de Regina y los rozó simplemente. Un acto tan inocente hacia que sus cuerpos se encendieran. '**Estoy feliz**.'

'**Yo también soy muy feliz, Emms**' sonrió '**Junto con Henry sois lo que más quiero en este mundo**' Regina sabía que eso era algo obvio pero necesitaba decírselo '**no quiero que vuelvas a irte de mi lado, nunca más'** confesó abrumada '**No es algo que podría soportar**'

'**Es curioso, como cambias cuando estás conmigo o con Henry**' le dijo mirándola a los ojos '**Ya sabes, delante de todos eres tan reservada, la gente baja la mirada cuando tu pasas por su lado. Solo una palabra tuya y se congelan y cuando se menciona tu nombre tiemblan. Los hombres quieren acostarse contigo y las mujeres quieren ser como tú**.' Regina rió ante la descripción que le acababan de dar.

'**Ya, puedo llegar a ser un poco intimidante, cuando hicimos público lo nuestro las elecciones estaban a punto de empezar**.' Comentó Regina '**fue un poco traumático para algunos ciudadanos que estuviésemos juntas, ya sabes, que paseáramos cogidas de la mano o que llegásemos a besarnos en público**' continuó '**estuve a punto de perderlas, mi madre tuvo mucho que ver, pero hubo un incidente en las minas, tu acababas de ser nombrada sheriff' **recordó** 'un niño se quedó atrapado en los túneles. Manejamos tan bien la situación que llevo diez años siendo alcaldesa de Storybrooke y tu sheriff.**'

'**Hemos pasado por mucho…**' comentó Emma **'pero aún así siempre encontraremos la manera de solucionar las cosas ¿recuerdas?**' sonrió

'**Me alegro que seas tú la que lo recuerda. Oye deberíamos levantarnos del suelo, se me está durmiendo el culo**' dijo Regina riéndose '**Este suelo no es tan cómodo como antes**'

'**Es que antes éramos más jóvenes**' aseguró Emma.

'**Será eso, madre mía que desorden**' dijo Regina fijándose bien en el panorama, Emma la ayudó a ponerse en pie y en cuanto la morena se dio la vuelta para recoger los cojines del suelo y colocarlos en el sofá le dio un cachete en el culo. '**¡Emma!**' exclamó al notar como su mano seguía aferrándose a sus posaderas.

'**¿Qué?**' rió Emma '**Sigo teniendo fijación por tu apetecible culo**' dijo dándole un pellizco.

'**Eres insaciable**' dijo ella con voz ronca.

'**Eres la viva imagen de la elegancia perturbadora por encima de la cintura y por debajo eres un sueño húmedo andante**' sintió una gran opresión en el pecho, esa mujer era su condena, no sabía que obra tan caritativa había hecho en otra vida para merecerla en ésta, pero no estaba dispuesta a perderla.

'**A** **eso se llama romanticismo sheriff**' rió ante el comentario de su mujer, se apoderó de la boca de la rubia en un apasionado beso, con sus labios contra los de ella deslizó su lengua por el labio inferior de ésta para luego introducirla acariciando su lengua con la suya. El momento romántico fue interrumpido por el sonido de la tripa de Emma. '**Creo que tienes hambre**' dijo Regina resistiéndose a apararse de los labios de su esposa.

'**No hagas caso a mi estómago, es muy estúpido**' comentó aferrándose más a la morena y acariciando su espalda.

'**Tu estómago me ésta distrayendo**' rio de nuevo apartándose de ella '**Vamos a comer algo**' prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarla hasta la cocina '**¿Te apetece algo en particular?**' preguntó mientras miraba el frigorífico, que ahora que ponía toda su atención en éste se dio cuenta que no había hecho la compra desde hace tiempo. '**Bueno, tampoco es que podemos ser muy selectivas, no he hecho la compra**'

'**Lo que haya está bien, no te preocupes tanto**' Emma se sentó en el taburete de cocina rojo, esperando a Regina, como siempre, sonrió al recordar que le encantaba verla en la cocina, era como una especie de diosa cuando estaba ahí, no es que cuando no estuviera en la cocina no pareciera una diosa, todo lo contrario, pero es en esos momentos en los que estaba así, en ropa interior de encaje rojo, descalza, con la melena alborotada y sin maquillaje, le parecía el paraíso. Ella le llevaba al paraíso. La risa de Regina la hizo volver a la realidad. '¿**Qué?**'

'**El otro día hice Trifle**' explicó

'**¿El Trifle es ese postre de la cocina inglesa tradicional?**' preguntó la rubia '**Nunca lo he probado**' dijo '**o eso creo**.'

'**Nos fuimos de luna de miel a Inglaterra**' explicó '**creo que fue en la primera noche que bajamos a cenar al restaurante cuando pediste al camarero que te sorprendiera con algún postre típico y pediste, como no, la ración más grande. Cuando te lo trajeron te sorprendiste muchísimo por las hermosas capas de bizcocho, fruta y crema. Recuerdo que lo mirabas como un niño mira los regalos de Navidad. Cuando hundiste la cuchara me diste probarlo primero, dijiste que si ese postre era la mitad de dulce que el sabor de mis labios entonces...**'

'**¿Puedo probarlo?**' Regina asintió con la cabeza y le acercó el pequeño cuenco, en cuanto Emma hundió la cuchara en el cuenco llevo a la cuchara directamente a los labios de Regina manchándolos, se inclinó hacia la morena y lamió el postre de los labios de la mujer. '**Lo que lo hacen tan jodidamente delicioso es comerlo de tus labios' **

'**Es justo lo que dijiste'** y sonrió bajando la mirada, Emma le acarició la barbilla y colocó un beso en la barbilla de la morena **'¿Y ahora qué?**' no pudo contener más su necesidad de preguntarla lo que seguí ahora.

'**Podríamos subir a la habitación**' sugirió la mujer entendiendo perfectamente lo que le preguntaba Regina.

'**Ya saber a lo que me refiero**' señaló Regina '**Nosotras.**'

'**Bueno, no te puedo prometer casarme contigo, ya sabes que tengo mujer**.' Bromeó haciendo reír a Regina '**Y es muy celosa y condenadamente sexy**.'

'**¿Entonces, qué haces aquí conmigo?**' preguntó sugerente siguiéndole la corriente.

'**Es que está de viaje de negocios**' explicó acariciando su hombro. '**Y ya sabes…una no es de hielo.**' Regina no pudo evitar reírse.

'**Vale, vale, me queda claro**.' Dijo entre risas.

'**Quiero estar contigo, Regina**.' Señaló '**Toda mi vida he querido tener una familia y lo más curioso es que ya la tenía, no sé que me pasó, pero quiero averiguarlo.'**

'**Te prometo que lo averiguaremos, amor.'** Le aseguró.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Regina se despertó se encontró la cama vacía y de pronto su corazón dejó de latir. Emma no estaba a su lado. Miró hacia el cuarto de baño, pero, la puerta estaba abierta y la luz apagada. Emma no estaba ahí. El pánico se apoderó de todo su ser. No lo aguantaría, no otra vez. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama, ni si quiera le importó que solo llevaba ropa interior, cogió la bata roja y bajó rápidamente la escalera descalza en busca de Emma.

'**Emma.**' Llamó aún en las escaleras. Nadie contestó. '**¡Emma!**' volvió a llamar pero de nuevo nada, cuando entró en la cocina encontró la imagen más perturbadora pero también la más encantadora de todas. Ahí se encontraba Emma, en ropa interior, con un simple delantal, delante de una sartén friendo beicon en un fogón y en el otro los huevos, escuchando en su ipod, puso los ojos en blanco '_Como no, Lana del Rey'_ pensó para sí misma. Emma le estaba haciendo el desayuno. Su corazón se derretía. '**Emma.**' Volvió a llamarla con la esperanza de que no se asustara, pero en cuanto la rubia se dio la vuelta soltó un grito.

'**No, no, no, no deberías estar aquí.**' Dijo la rubia horrorizada. '**Tenía que despertarte yo.**' Comentó desilusionada. '**Con un desayuno en la cama**' dijo.

'**Aún podemos desayunar en la cama**' dijo Regina acercándose a Emma '**porque el beicon tiene una pinta estupenda**' rió '**Si no lo quemas, claro**' añadió.

'**Oh, qué desastre**' Emma intentó sacar el beicon de la sartén pero el intento fue de lo más patoso. '**Quema, quema, quema**' repetía una y otra vez, ante la cara divertida de Regina.

'**Ni se te ocurra.**' gritó al ver la intención de Emma de sacarlo finalmente con las manos, se situó a su lado y le ayudó. En menos de dos segundos, el desastre que había causado se quedó en nada.

'**Necesito unas clases de cocina.**' Se resignó finalmente Emma.

'**Ni un milagro hará que dejes de ser tan desastrosa en la cocina**.' Concluyó Regina riéndose '**¡Buenos días!**' dijo Regina sonriéndole y acercándose a darle un tierno beso en los labios.

'**¡Ahora, sí, que son buenos!**' dijo Emma. **'¡Ahora, vuelve a la cama!**' le ordenó en un tono sexy. Y es lo que Regina hizo. Volvió corriendo al dormitorio y se metió en la cama. Para cuando Emma subió, Regina ya estaba impaciente. Demasiado impaciente. No es que la rubia no le hubiera llevado ya el desayuno en la cama en los diez años que llevaban casadas, pero esta vez era especial. '**Cierra los ojos**' pidió al otro lado de la puerta. Cuando entró y colocó la bandeja en la cama junto a Regina le dio un beso '**Ahora puedes abrirlos**' ante los ojos de Regina había una bandeja con beicon y huevos recién hechos, un cuenco con fresas y al lado un bote de nata, unos cruasanes, dos vasos con zumo de naranja y un café y lo que más llamó la atención de la morena fue la rosa roja que estaba al lado de la servilleta y al lado de ésta una tarjeta pequeña con la inscripción '_Feliz aniversario_'. Es lo que quería. Celebrar su aniversario. Iba a recuperarla aún fuese lo último que hiciera.

'**Es precioso.**' Logró decir '**Rosas rojas, mis favoritas.**'

'¡**Gracias!**' pronunció de pronto Emma dejando a Regina sorprendida.

'**¿Por qué?**' preguntó.

'P**or quererme**.' Así de simple. '**He sido sin duda la peor de las esposas y tú aún sigues aquí. Nunca me has abandonado. Aún cuando has tenido motivos**.'

'**A tu lado he aprendido algo muy valioso. Que el amor es aprender a perdonar. Aprender a amar los errores y defectos del otro. Da lo mismo lo que hayas hecho, da lo mismo lo que hayas dicho. Lo que importa es el amor que sientes. Tú has cometido errores. Lo sé. Pero también los he cometido yo. El pasado es parte de nosotros. Pero lo que importa es el presente.**' Expuso Regina.

'**Pero te he hecho tanto daño.**' se lamentó la sheriff.

'**Y me has hecho tan feliz**.' Argumentó Regina. '**Mira de nada vale vivir en el pasado. Tienes razón que me ha costado mucho perdonarte lo de Henry, pero sin ese error, él no estaría aquí. No seríamos la familia que somos**.' Dijo '**Así que no hay nada de qué lamentarse.**'

'**Haces que parezca tan fácil**.' Suspiró la sheriff acomodándose en la cama

'**No es que lo haga parecer más fácil, es que el amor no tiene que ser difícil. Ya hemos pasado por tantas cosas que si estuviéramos encaladas en el pasado, hace tiempo no estaríamos juntas.**' Le explicó. '**No quiero vivir en el pasado Emma, el pasado no define quienes somos, sino quienes fuimos.**' Emma la observó '**Así que solo nos queda el mañana. Tú y yo. No quiero rendirme. Y no lo voy hacer.**'

'**Te…**'su frase fue interrumpida por el timbre. '_Maldito timbre_' pensó Emma.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde se encontraban en el hospital. Y no fue precisamente por una intoxicación alimentaria, aunque a Emma en estos momentos le hubiera gustado. Todo lo contrario. Al abrir la puerta, Emma se encontró con un puñetazo a punto de encajar en su perfecta cara, sus dotes de sheriff y algo de agilidad, ayudaron a la mujer a esquivar el golpe que provenía de nada más ni nada menos que la respetable Kathryn Nolan. La Kathryn Nolan que hacía tan solo unos días había posado sus labios contra los de su mujer. La vecina, no solo venía a repartir alguna que otra ostia, sino que para colmo de todo estaba borracha como una cuba, que no se le entendía ni cuando decía su nombre. Pero ahí no acabó la mala suerte de la sheriff. Todo lo contrario se intensificó al máximo, porque la _vecina_ no coordinaba muy bien sobria como para no hablar de como coordinaba cuando estaba borracha. Se tropezó con sus propios tacones aterrizando con la nariz en las escaleras de hall. Y claro ni hablar de la sangre que empezó a brotar, ya se sabe que una nariz rota…

Y ahí estaba la pareja Regina Mills y Emma Swan, sentadas en la sala de espera de urgencias. Con las manos cruzadas e impacientes después de tanta espera.

'**Te juro que no lo hice apropósito**' dijo Emma '**Pero no iba dejar que me diera un puñetazo**.' Se justificó.

'**Lo sé**' suspiró Regina.

'**Que soy yo la que debería habérselo dado…**' Emma ya estaba de los nervios '**Fue ella la que besó a mi mujer.**' Se levantó de la silla '**No al contrario**.'

'**Emma, vuelve a sentarte en la silla**.' Pidió su mujer. '_No puedo creer lo que está pasando'_ pensó Regina.

Pero lo que pasó a continuación perturbó más a la alcaldesa. El ayudante de la sheriff, Graham, estaba ahí. Había entrado para hablar con Kathryn y acababa de salir del box donde la estaban curando.

'**Alcaldesa**.' Saludó cortésmente '**Sheriff…**' dudó mucho si seguir hablando o no, aquello le pareció un disparate total 'tengo que hacerte unas cuantas preguntas.'

'**¿Qué pasa, Graham?**' exigió saber Regina de inmediato.

'**Es que la señorita Nolan acaba de poner una denuncia…**' explicó el ayudante.

'**¿Una denuncia?**' preguntó Emma sin poder creerlo. '**¿Una denuncia para qué?**'

'**Afirma que la has atacado**.' Terminó de decir Graham.

* * *

_Hola amores, esta vez no he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero es que estaba inspirada y tenía muchas ganas de escribir este capítulo. Es sin duda unos de mis favoritos. Espero que a vosotras os guste también. Comentaros, he cambiado el estilo de escribir, porque ya sabéis las que publicáis que los guiones hay que introducirlos manualmente y a mí me ponía de los nervios, así que la negrita es el dialogo y en este caso la cursiva si no indico lo contrario son pensamientos. Bueno creo que se entiende bastante bien. Y sino pues me preguntáis por privado o por aquí xD. _

_A lo que iba, quería hacer el capitulo romántico, e poner algo de humor pero es difícil estar a la altura de Keyhlan y su fic ¿Y sí? Y para los que no lo habéis leído, no sé a qué estáis esperando. _

_A lo que iba que me enrollo más que una persiana. Gracias, a todos, por vuestras palabras, enserio, me alegráis el día y siempre lográis sacarme una sonrisa. Cuando el móvil suena y veo una notificación de la página siempre estoy impaciente por leer lo que me ponéis. _

_Por favor no me odiéis a Emma por lo que le hizo a Regina en el capitulo anterior, hay que tener en cuenta de que la muchacha estaba confundida y era joven y estúpida. xD_

_En cuanto a sus padres biológicos…mmmmm sí jugaré con ese tema y con otros… _

_Caimhily18, Melissa Swan, Evilregal-Ameh, amam29, The-Writer2012, Keyhlan, silviasi22, paola-enigma, EsmeMills, souumlemure, Daniela, xebett. _

_Gracias por leerme y comentar. _


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo **doce**: _Un recibimiento ¡erótico!…_

'**Tienes cinco minutos**' le dijo Graham al dejar a Emma pasar en la habitación del hospital '**No hagas que me arrepienta.**' Pidió el ayudante.

'**No te preocupes. Seré muy breve.**' Al entrar en la habitación Emma vio que Kathryn estaba despierta, tendida en la cama.

'**¿Duele, verdad?**' preguntó Kathryn cuando vio entrar a la sheriff. Al ver la cara interrogante de Emma continuó. '**Cuando te quitan algo que es tuyo**.'

'**Que yo sepa tu no me has quitado nada**.' Caminó hasta la cama. '**Ella no es un objeto. Es un ser humano que toma sus propias decisiones y tiene sentimientos**.'

'**¿Qué has sentido al verme besarla?**' preguntó **'¿Fueron celos? ¿O te entraron ganas de matarme?'**

'**Sé lo que pretendes, Kathryn. Pero, déjame decirte que no lo conseguirás**.' Aseguró Emma.

'**¿Y qué es lo que quiero hacer, Emma?**' siguió la rubia tumbada en la camilla.

'**No conseguirás hacer que pierda los nervios contigo…**' se acercó aún más a la chica 'Solo he venido a decirte que más te vale que dejes de meterte entre Regina y yo' hizo una pausa '**O será lo último que hagas.**' Terminó amenazando a la "_indefensa_" mujer y se dirigió a la puerta.

'**¡Tú no la mereces!**' Gritó Kathryn, su cuerpo se puso rígido al ver como Emma paraba en seco y poco a poco se empezó a dar la vuelta.

'**No. No la merezco**.' Contestó Emma '**Pero, la amo. Llevo toda la vida esperándola**.' Continuó '**Y no voy a dejar que una pirada como tú, intente quitármela.**'

'**No creerás que me daré por vencida. Haré que ella se dé cuenta de que me quiere a mí. No a ti.**' Amenazó Kathryn.

'**¿Sabes…? Te habría matado.**' Confesó Emma

'**¡No la mereces! ¡No la mereces! ¡No la mereces!' **gritaba a mujer mientras la sheriff se marchaba.

'**¿Qué le has hecho?**' preguntó Graham a Emma al oír la otra mujer gritando y ver como un par de enfermeras venían corriendo hacia la habitación con unas jeringuillas que Graham pensó que mejor no entrar en la habitación.

'**Nada. Pero convendría que pasase por psiquiatría.**' Entonces le dejó ahí ocupándose de todo aquel lio que habría provocado.

* * *

'**Nos estás diciendo que….**' Ruby no podía creérselo '**que te ha denunciado…**'

'**Por tropezarse y romperse la nariz solita…**' Igual que Ruby, Belle estaba alucinando con la historia que su cuñada acababa de contarles. Que la sheriff se viera envuelta en algo tan escandaloso como una pelea en la pequeña ciudad de Storybrooke era algo que no pasó desapercibido por los habitantes.

'**Sí.**' Afirmó Emma dejándose caer en el sofá. '**Además de todo esto…no podré volver a trabajar hasta que la loca esta no retire la denuncia**.'

'**¿Emma, crees que lo hará?**' preguntó Belle. '**Por lo que me cuentas, está loca…**'

'**Más le vale que lo haga, porque sino…**' Emma sintió como se le hinchaba la vena del cuello de la rabia. Esa maldita mujer parecía que quería arruinarle la vida…

'**¿Dónde está, Regina?' **preguntó la camarera.

'**Se ha ido al despacho, tenía que recoger algunos papeles, se han vuelto a parar las obras de la plaza**.' Les informó. '**Por lo visto tu madre no ha podido arreglar el problemilla**.'

'**¿Acaso crees que lo intentó siquiera…?**' dijo con cara interrogante. Que su cuñada se haya olvidado de lo que puede hacer su madre, no significaba que ella lo hiciera. '**Mi madre es una pieza de mucho cuidado y no me sorprendería que fuese obra suya…**'

'**Belle, no seas así…sabemos que tu madre es una pieza pero… ¿tanto?'** Ruby conocía a Cora desde que tenía uso de razón. Aquella mujer siempre le daba miedo, pero no creía que le estuviese haciendo la vida imposible a su hija y a su nuera… '**No espera, estábamos hablando de Cora. Claro que es posible…**' terminó diciendo la camarera.

'**Chicas, no creo que Cora haga eso a Regina. Bueno es su madre. Es vuestra madre.**' Fijó su vista en Belle. **'¿No?'**

'**Te diré algo cuñada…cuando William y yo nos prometimos, ella se emborrachó y me contó con gran lujo de detalle cómo se tiraba a mi prometido, mientras estuvo con mi padre…Ella no es buena persona. No dejes que te confunda con su sonrisa de suegra perfecta.**' Dijo Belle levantándose del sofá y cogiendo su taza de café.

'**¿Qué te pasa Belle? Esta más rara de costumbre**.' Aseguró Ruby

'**Bueno…digamos que…que tu prometido llame a tu madre en sueños, no es muy agradable**.' Dijo apoyándose en el mostrador de la cocina.

'¿**Qué Gold qué**?' aquello sí que sorprendió a Emma, había visto como Gold miraba a Belle y a pesar de ser mayor que su cuñada, él la veneraba. Y le pareció de lo más extraño lo que ésta acababa de contar.

'**Y no es todo.**' Continuó Belle '**El fin de semana pasado, al subir unas cosas al desván encontré una caja con fotos suyas…de cuando estaban juntos.'** Sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer. '**Yo le quiero pero… ¿cómo lucho contra el fantasma del amor de mi madre?'**

'**Belle, él te ama**.' Aseguró Ruby.

'**Lo sé, pero a veces el amor no basta. Que dos personas se quieran no significa siempre que deban estar juntas.**' Dijo Belle.

'**No es verdad…el amor lo puede todo…a pesar de todos los obstáculos, cuando encuentras la persona indicada, vale la pena pasar por infinidad de pruebas que os hagan más fuerte.**' Comentó Emma. '**No te puedes dar por vencida. Porque si lo haces, todo habrá sido para nada.**'

* * *

'**Tu madre es una autentica bruja**' Henry Mills entró furioso en el despacho de su hija.

'**Buenos días a ti también, papá**.' Dijo Regina levantando la vista del informe. '**Yo estoy muy bien ¿y tú?**' lo único que le faltaba en ese momento era su padre quejándose de su madre, una madre que le dijo que había arreglado el problema con las malditas obras de la plaza, pero como no…otra vez estaban paradas…

'**Perdona, cariño.**' Henry se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso en la mejilla. '**Es que tu madre…**'

'**Mi madre es el menor de mis problemas ahora…**' dijo Regina un poco brusca '**Y tu deberías dejar de verla…porque un día de estos te dará otro infarto por su culpa.**' Dijo enfadada.

'**Veo que vengo en mal momento.**' Observó Henry al sentarse en la silla enfrente de su hija. '**¿Qué te ha hecho a ti?**' preguntó, sabía perfectamente que el estado de ánimo de su niña se debía precisamente por la bruja de su ex mujer.

'**Nada que no pueda arreglar sola.**' Suspiró desesperada. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al archivador dejado algunos papeles dentro. Cuando volvió a su silla fijó la vista en su padre. Se veía realmente cansado y muy pero muy preocupado. Entonces supo por qué era. Se había enterado de lo que había pasado. Pequeña y maldita ciudad… '**Papá, no tienes que preocuparte de nada.**' Aseguró cogiéndole las manos '**Vamos a salir de esta.**'

'**Claro que estoy preocupado, Regina. Eres mi hija**.' Suspiró 'Esto no debería estar pasando.'

'**Papá, las cosas se arreglarán, en cuanto hable con Kathryn**.' Dijo Regina.

'**No, no deberías hablar con ella. Esa chica está demasiado confundida. No quiero que te haga daño.**' Pidió Henry.

'**Tengo que hacerlo. Ella es mi amiga**.'

'**Ella no es tu amiga, Regina. No confundas las cosas. Ella parece un poco desequilibrada ahora mismo. Por lo tanto deja a los médicos hacer su trabajo. Por favor.**' La mirada preocupada de Henry, hizo que Regina pospusiera sus planes tan solo, unos días más.

* * *

A las siete de la tarde, después de un día horrible en el ayuntamiento, Regina por fin estaba en casa. Bajó lentamente de su coche y se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión. Al introducir la llave y comprobar que la puerta no estaba cerrada. Seguro que Emma estaba en casa.

'**Hola**' dijo Regina al entrar y dejar las llaves al lado de la puerta.

'**Hola, amor**.' Contestó Emma bajando por las escaleras. '**¿Cómo ha ido tu día?**' preguntó acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en los labios.

'**Horrible.**' Confesó '**Pero no me apetece hablar de eso ahora.**' Sonrió al ver a Emma descalza con unos vaqueros ajustados a su perfecto cuerpo y una camisa cuyos botones no estaban abrochados en su totalidad, dejándole de ese modo ver sus perfectos pechos cubiertos por un sujetador de color azul oscuro. '**Me gusta que me recibas así…**' Regina se mordió el labio inferior.

'**Pues no sabes lo que tengo preparado para ti…**' se rió atrayéndola hacia ella. Buscó sus labios con mucha urgencia y ahogó un gemido dentro de la boca de su mujer, sus lenguas se entrelazaron entre sí en una danza pasional. La morena dejó caer al suelo el bolso junto con su teléfono móvil que sostenía en la mano.

Regina cayó sobre la cama del dormitorio mientras Emma le traía una copa de sidra de manzana, su favorita. Cuando la rubia se sentó en cama a su lado puso un cojín en sus rodillas e hizo que Regina se tumbase, empezó masajeando su frente, haciendo un suave recorrido desde la nariz hasta nacimiento del cabello. Y de vez en cuanto pequeños movimiento circulares sobre el cuero cabelludo que, según se había informado por la tarde ahí había muchos puntos de estimulación sexual y esas caricias estimulaban el centro energético situado detrás de la frente, el llamado tercer ojo, para que se relajaran las tensiones y que el estrés de su mujer desapareciera. Se inclinó suavemente sobre ella y mordisqueó ligeramente la oreja de Regina.

'**Emma, esto es el paraíso.**' Logró susurrar Regina.

'**Lo sé**.' Le susurró con la voz ronca sobre el oído. '**Ahora date la vuelta.**' Empezó a deslizar suavemente sus manos hasta llegar a las nalgas, haciendo pequeños estiramientos en dirección a sus pies. Presionó el contorno de sus nalgas, deslizó las manos por los costados y la espalda, aumentando la presión al mismo tiempo sincronizando sus movimientos con la respiración de Regina. Emma ayudó a su mujer a darse la vuelta para poder sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella y deshacerse del molesto vestido de Regina, dejándola en ropa interior. Cogió de la mesilla de noche el aceite corporal sabor chocolate y lo vertió en sus manos las colocó sobre el costado de Regina y empezó a realizar movimientos circulares, en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, sintiendo como su mujer se estremecía y empezaba soltar pequeños gemidos, se deshizo del sujetador que llevaba la morena, dejándola solo en una negras braguitas de encaje, situó sus manos sobre los senos de la mujer y volvió a realizar los mismos movimientos circulares de antes. Después deslizó sus dedos sobre el pezón erecto hasta el exterior del seno, amasándolo con delicadeza y variando la presión. Emma se inclinó sobre los pechos de Regina y rozó con la lengua su pezón derecho, sonrió al escuchar el gemido y notó como se tensaba y cerraba los puños sobre las sabanas de seda, entonces repitió el proceso con el otro pezón y ésta volvió a gemir cuando lo rozó con lentitud.

'**Oh…**' murmuró la morena con la voz ronca, totalmente excitada por el placer que le estaba otorgando su mujer.

Emma volvió a centrar sus manos sobre el costado, la tripa y se aventuró deslizando la mano por encima de las braguitas de encaje negras notando que estaban completamente mojadas. Sonrió con satisfacción al sentir la penetrante mirada de Regina en su cuerpo.

'**Llevas mucha ropa**' murmuró la morena, incorporándose un poco para ayudarle a Emma a quitarse la camisa, desabrochó el botón de los vaqueros y luego bajó la cremallera sin desviar su mirada de los ojos de la rubia. '**Creo que esto sobra…**' le dijo y capturó los labios de su mujer.

'**Shh…quieta…**' Emma ahogó un gemido al notar las manos de Regina acariciando el centro de su entrepierna para comprobar que su ropa interior estaba igual de mojada que la suya. Emma se deslizó fuera de los vaqueros y los tiró lejos en el suelo. '**Será mejor que te estés quieta**' Le dijo mientras cogía una pluma de la caja de juguetes sexuales que había encontrado cuando volvió a casa y que no habían usado desde hacía mucho tiempo. '**Porque no quiero que esto acabe antes de empezar…**' mordisqueó el lóbulo de Regina y acarició con la pluma sus pechos desnudos. Emma puso sus manos que previamente había empapado de aceite sobre las nalgas y volvió a emplear los movimientos circulares que había previamente realizado por los demás rincones del cuerpo de Regina. Cogió la pluma y volvió a acariciarla con ella. Y entonces le dio una pequeña palmadita en las nalgas haciendo que Regina volviera a gemir. '**No sabes cómo me gusta verte así…**' le susurró '**me gusta tanto acariciarte…**' empezó a depositar pequeños besos por su tripa '**creo que debes ir siempre así…desnuda…**' ella abandonó las nalgas de la morena y subió sus manos por los costados y acarició sus pechos de nuevo, pellizcándolos, haciendo que se sus pezones se tensaran aún más. Abandonó los pechos y un grito de protesta se oyó de los labios de la alcaldesa. Pero Emma no le hizo caso y bajó por su vientre y entonces su mujer se estremeció. Sus labios se acercaron al borde de las braguitas de encaje y Regina sintió un escalofrío mientras que las manos de ella la volvían a acariciar bajando la ropa interior hasta los tobillos, dejando su húmedo sexo al descubierto. Emma centró su mirada en la perfecta entrepierna de su mujer, nunca había contemplado una belleza como la suya, sus manos volvieron a pasear por sus glúteos duros, efecto producido por Pilates, y acercó su cara entre las piernas de ella, lamió el sexo húmedo y caliente de su esposa hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, su lengua exploró el clítoris notando como la morena se tensaba, le proporcionaba caricias muy suaves con la lengua, frustrando a Regina, cuyo cuerpo pedía a gritos algo más que eso. Las manos de Regina se perdieron en la melena rubia de Emma mientras arqueaba la espalda en busca de que la rubia profundizara más en su interior. Emma aumentó el ritmo de su lengua y en cuestión de unos segundos el cuerpo de la alcaldesa se tensó y una oleada de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, Emma no dejó de lamer todo lo contrario los movimientos de su lengua aumentaban cada vez más haciendo que Regina experimentara un nuevo orgasmo cuando el anterior ni si quiera había cesado. Emma abandonó su entrepierna y volvió a besar su tripa, sus pechos, mordisqueó su cuello y lamió sus labios, cuando la respiración de Regina se normalizó un poco, sin previo aviso Emma la penetró con sus dedos, haciendo que ésta sintiera un placer incomparable…creía que iba a volverse loca de tanto placer, el placer que sentía era tan intenso que creyó que iba a desmayarse, le suplicó que disminuyera el ritmo de sus caricias, estaba segura de que no podía tener otro orgasmo tan pronto, ya había perdido la cuenta de los orgasmos que había tenido desde que empezó el masaje, pero Emma bombeaba con fuerza los dedos en su interior y de nuevo aquella oleada de placer se apoderó de ella y lo único que pudo hacer era gritar de puro placer, dejando su garganta en carne viva. Ni si quiera los feroces besos de Emma pudieron acallar sus gritos.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora**__: Bueno, bueno, bueno…hoy no os podéis QUEJAR! Y SI TENÉIS QUEJAS, van a la basura xDDD. Lo que he hecho en este capítulo, no sabía que lo iba hacer, de hecho es algo que no debería haber pasado hasta el siguiente capi, pero bueno, yo soy buena y SIGO ENFADADA PORQUE ME HAYÁIS DICHO QUE EL ANTERIOR ERA POCO EROTICO…ERA UNA ESCENA POSTCOITAL, pero era muy bonita ¬ ¬ a mi me gustó… jajajajaja y si me decís que esto es POCO PORNOSO, os mando a un sitio muy muy feo y que huele muy mal xDDD_

_Bien, en cuanto a la denuncia, no os preocupéis que todo está bajo control. A lo mejor tomo seriamente en cuenta las sugerencias de Keyhlan, me han gustado y mucho! _

_Perdonar por la demora en subir el capitulo, pero la verdad es que he estado estancada, no sabía muy bien por donde seguirlo y he tenido que borrar y dejar apartadas muchas cosas que tenía pensadas, porque las ideas se colapsan en mi cerebro y son tantas que no podré meterlas todas, aunque intentaré meter la gran mayoría. _

_Gracias por todas vuestras palabras Caimhily18, xebett, The-Writer2012, girlsunshine, Akton30, Charibdis, Silvia, Keyhlan, amam29, EsmeMills, Kr, Daniela, MissMariFranco, Melissa Swan. A todos aquellos que tenéis mi fic en favoritos y en Follows, espero que os animéis y comentéis que os parece la historia. _

_A todo esto voy a subir de K+ a M el fic, porque después del capi de hoy creo que es mejor. _

_Espero leer vuestros comentarios, opiniones y por supuesto acepto cualquier idea, sugerencia o crítica :P _


	13. Capítulo 13

Capitulo** trece**: _¿París?_

Cuando Regina se despertó a eso de las tres de la mañana, tan llena y satisfecha como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo había estado. Sintió que Emma estaba a su lado también durmiendo, todavía llevaba sus braguitas de encaje azul, pero no el sujetador. Sonrió al recordar todo lo que había ocurrido horas antes y se maldijo por caer redonda después de todos los orgasmos que la rubia le había regalado. Sonrió maliciosamente y decidió recompensarle. Acarició los pechos de Emma con suavidad sin despertarla. Introdujo su mano dentro de las braguitas y empezó a acariciar su sexo. Buscó su clítoris y lo acarició notando como casi de inmediato se humedecía de nuevo. Mientras acariciaba con sus dedos el sexo de Emma su boca se concentró en su cuello, depositaba pequeños besos y algún que otro mordisco y bajaba por los pechos, humedeció sus labios y capturó uno de los pechos de su mujer en la boca, chupándolo con esmero. Al abrir los ojos Emma se encontró con la imagen perfecta. Su mujer …besándola como si la vida se le fuera en ello y dando placer a su cuerpo, sintió la primera oleada de placer recorriéndola desde la punta de los pies esta la cabeza, haciéndole gritar.

'**¿No pensabas que te iba dejar así no…?**' le susurró mientras volvía a masajear el clítoris con los dedos, suavemente, despacio, siguió acariciándolo y frotándolo, hizo que la excitación de Emma creciera aún más…llegando de nuevo al orgasmo, rápidamente introdujo dos dedos en ella haciendo que entraran y salieran con rapidez, sintiendo como su vagina se contraía de nuevo y otra oleada de placer se apoderara de ella.

'**Oh…**' gimió de nuevo '**Para, para…**' le suplicó Emma, necesitaba un respiro, necesitaba recuperar el aliento, aquella mujer era su perdición, sabía donde tocar, como hacerlo… estaba tan familiarizada con su cuerpo que Emma lamentó no acordarse del suyo así… '**Necesito un momento…**' dijo mientras Regina acariciaba su cuerpo lentamente y besaba su cuello. '**Creo que ha sido el mejor despertar que haya tenido nunca.**' Suspiró la chica intentando recuperar el aliento.

'**Y eso que ni si quiera he empezado contigo.**' Dijo Regina mordisqueando el pezón erecto de Emma.

Un poco más tarde, bajaron a la cocina. Desde que Regina había llegado a casa, llevaban encerradas en el dormitorio. Amándose. Al abrir el frigorífico Emma sacó todo lo que podía. Pan, sobras de pollo, lechuga, tomate, mayonesa, mostaza…tenía una hambre feroz y necesitaba alimentarse…porque la morena había consumido toda la energía de la que disponía.

'**A este paso te comes todo el frigorífico**.' Bromeó Regina sentándose en el taburete de cocina y empezando hacer los sándwiches, Emma sacó el zumo de naranja también y cogió dos grandes vasos.

'**Es que tengo mucha hambre…' **sonrió Emma…pero cuando Regina empezó a reírse también su corazón se lleno de alegría. No se acordaba de que alguna vez la morena riera de aquella manera, no es que su memoria fuese muy certera…

'**Solíamos hacer esto…**' dijo la morena.

'¿**El qué pasar la tarde y casi toda la noche haciendo el amor…**?' Preguntó

'**Sí…siempre terminábamos en la cocina a las tantas de la madrugada en busca de algún alimento sólido.**' Rió. Al terminar de engullir todo lo que habían sacado, limpiaron rápidamente la mesa y Emma se dispuso a irse hacia el dormitorio cuando Regina la cogió del brazo y le susurró al oído '**¿Confías en mí?**' preguntó con un tono sensual.

'**Sí.**' Afirmó Emma

'**Entonces, cierra los ojos**.' Regina cogió un pañuelo y lo ató alrededor de los ojos de Emma. '**Deberías sentarte en la mesa**…' rió y Emma obedeció enseguida. Rápidamente sacó una cuchara y el bote de mermelada de fresa que había en el frigorífico. Hundió la cuchara en la mermelada '**Lámelo**.' Y la acercó a los labios de Emma, ésta sacó la lengua y lamió con lentitud el contenido de la cuchara, la mermelada se deslizó por su barbilla y entonces Regina se acercó lentamente y de un lametazo limpió la zona manchada. Abrió la bata de Emma, dejando sus pechos descubiertos y con otra cuchara rozó el pezón erguido, Emma volvió a gemir y se retiró al sentir el frio de la cuchara. Emma apretó los puños sobre el borde de la mesa. La cuchara fue sustituida por los labios de Regina que empezaron a jugar con los pechos de la rubia. Aún con la cuchara en la mano Regina decidió explorar más y acarició el sexo ya húmedo de la sheriff con el borde metálico de la cuchara. Entonces Emma dejó escapar un fuerte gruñido. Aquello la superaba. Jamás en la vida había pensado que podía sentir eso durante el acto sexual. Regina la llevaba al paraíso con cada toque que le proporcionaba.

* * *

Storybrooke es una ciudad pequeña, tan pequeña que rara vez pasa algo. El índice de robo es prácticamente inexistente, los ciudadanos son muy simpáticos, todo el mundo se conoce, los niños pueden quedarse hasta tarde jugando en los parques ya que no hay ningún peligro que los aseche.

Pero al ser tan pequeña la ciudad todo el mundo conocía las últimas novedades…y es que el hecho de que Kathryn Nolan pusiera una denuncia por agresión nada más ni nada menos que a la más que respetable sheriff Swan, era una bomba…una bomba que fue reemplazada por otra bomba… y es que los chismes eran lo que eran CHISMES y ¿a qué idiota se le ocurre quedarse a dormir en casa de la Abuelita, después de practicar sexo salvaje con Ruby…? Que Granny sacase al doctor Whale, sin nada más que unos calzoncillos que cubriesen su masculinidad y unos calcetines negros…**Eso sí que era una noticia mucho más fresca y más interesante para la ciudad que una denuncia. **

También en la ciudad se comentó bastante sobre los problemas que hay en el paraíso de la Bella y la Bestia…como habían apodado los pobres Belle y Gold…_si es que la gente solo sabía contar chismes_, ¿pero no se supone que en cada chisme hay algo de verdad? Y es que cuando la pareja no fue a tomar su tradicional hamburguesa los sábados por la noche, las alarmas se dispararon…la teoría más barajada era que la poderosa Cora Mills había podido por fin meter las narices entre los dos y separarlos…No era ningún secreto de que la ex alcaldesa de Storybrooke estaba más que enamorada del prestamista…

Cuando Henry Mills, escuchó el chisme en la cafetería supo que debería hacer algo. ¿Pero algo como qué? Su primer impulso era ir tocar a su puerta y abrazarla…porque por fin había logrado algo… **ALEJAR A SU NIÑA DE ESE MONSTRUO. **

Luego pensó en que podía ir y tirar la puerta debajo de lo furioso que estaba, pero luego se acordó de que si ciática, no se lo permitía, por lo tanto tocaría en la puerta de su ex mujer y dejaría clarito que por mucho que no le gustase que su niña pequeña compartiera cama con aquel monstruoso ser, _que le robó la mujer y luego la inocencia de su niña era algo que perseguiría al pobre hombre durante el resto de su vida,_ pero, tenía que poner buena cara cada vez que lo veía porque Belle era feliz con él y dejarle más que claro que debía dejar de intentar volver con aquel hombre, porque a él no le gustaban las mujeres como ella…vamos mujer viejas como ella.

Pero al final se resignó, la gente hablaba y Cora hacia que su tensión se disparara, esa mujer lograba sacarle de sus casillas… ¿Pero a quién no lograba sacar de sus casillas esa bruja manipuladora…? Ella era un incordio, vamos estaba más que seguro de que ella había sido una bruja malvada en otra vida y seguro que iba arrancando corazones y cargándose los finales felices de la gente… ¡**Seguro**!

Pero lo que más llamó la atención de los ciudadanos de Storybrooke aquella semana fue la entrada de la alcaldesa y la sheriff en la cafetería de la abuelita. Sí, porque en los últimos meses lo único que veían entre ellas dos era alguna que otra sonrisa y algún beso que la alcaldesa le daba en la mejilla. Pero esa mañana la sheriff llevaba sus adorables vaqueros azules, botas altas, una camiseta blanca y como no aquella cazadora azul que tanto le gustaba, vamos como normalmente iba, algunos dirías que hecha un desastre (las mujeres) pero a los hombres, más bien a los camioneros, le gustaba. En cambio la alcaldesa estaba impecable, como siempre, debo añadir. Su vestido normalmente negro había sido sustituido por uno blanco, por encima una chaqueta marrón y no podían faltar los 12 cm de tacón, pero no fue la vestimenta de las mujeres lo que llamó la atención de los presentes en la cafetería, sino el detalle de que las dos mujeres iban cogidas de la mano. ¡Sí, de la mano! Lo que parecía que eran rumores, ya no lo eran…porque ¡la alcaldesa y la sheriff habían vuelto!

'**¿Acaso creíste que ibas a tener algún tipo de oportunidad con Emma, Leroy?**' pregunto en forma de burla August

'**Si yo no la tengo, tampoco la tienes tú con ella…**' dijo en forma de gruñido el hombre.

'**Lo que lamento es que no he podido llevar a Regina al huerto cuando estuvo tan frágil…**' se lamentó el doctor Whale…

'**Sois unos irrespetuosos…**' dijo el doctor Hopper sentándose en la mesa de los hombres. ' **¿Además doctor, no estabas con la señorita Lucas…? Todos vimos lo que pasó…**'

'**No te hagas el tonto, doctor…que hemos visto como miras a la señora alcaldesa…**' dijo Killian terminándose el café. '**Aunque no le culpo… ¿quién no quisiera ver a esas dos en plena faena…? Si tan siquiera me dejasen participar…les llenaría la casita de retoños…**'

'**¿Os estáis dando cuenta de que os estamos oyendo, verdad?**' dijo Emma ofendida por los comentarios de los hombres…

'**Lo sabemos, mi amor…**' Killian Jones como siempre, un asqueroso a más no poder estaba intentando sacar de sus casillas a la rubia…y es que eso de ser rechazado no iba con él, pero había intentado todo lo posible por llevarla a la cama tanto a Emma como a Regina… pero ninguna se dejó. Caerían, algún día… él estaba seguro de eso.

'**Será mejor que te calles la boca Jones, no querrás pasarte unos cuantos días en el calabozo**.' Amenazó Emma. Al acercarse al hombre dijo '**Como volváis hablar de mi mujer de esa manera, os aseguro que os arrepentiréis de ello. A lo mejor Kathryn tiene razón y no estoy en mis cabales…**' sonrió Emma y se dirigió al mostrador.

'**Emma, no puedes hacer nada para cerrarle la boca a esos energúmenos…**' suspiró Regina

'**Un día de esos la abuelita les cierra el grifo y no les dejará pasar más…**' comentó Ruby dejando el pedido de las mujeres.

'**Lo que me sorprende es como Whale ha entrado hoy…'** dijo Regina, que fuera la alcaldesa no significaba que no sabía los chismes, todo lo contrario, su secretaria la tenía al corriente de todos y cada uno de ellos.

'**¡Ya lo sabe toda la ciudad…!**' Ruby se tapó los ojos con las manos '**La abuelita no me habla desde el entonces…mira que le dije al imbécil este que se fuera nada más terminar…**' suspiró '**Pero dejemos de hablar de mí…quiero saber todo sobre vuestra reconciliación.**' Dijo

'**¿Entonces es verdad?**' preguntó Henry padre, al acercarse al mostrador para ver a sus chicas, después de salir del lavabo de hombres. '**¡Por fin estáis de nuevo juntas!**' sonrió el hombre.

'**Nunca hemos dejado de estarlo, papá.**' Sonrió Emma '**Solo que mi cabeza ha estado muy confusa los últimos tiempos…pero ya estoy bien…**' explicó '**aunque no recuerde todo…**'

'**¡Me alegro tanto!**' las abrazó, esa sí que era una noticia estupenda.

'**¿Vas a trabajar hoy?**' preguntó Ruby a Emma interrumpiendo el momento.

'**Sí, Graham por fin me ha poner al día, la denuncia de Kathryn se pospondrá hasta que le hagan la evaluación prismática.**' Dijo Emma.

'**Sí, me enteré de que ha sufrido una crisis psicótica de esas que tanto le gustan a Whale…**' rió Ruby.

'**¡Ruby! ¡A trabajar!**' la voz enfadada de la abuelita resonó por toda la cafetería.

'**¿Sigue enfada eh…?**' al asentir Ruby Henry se rió y le dejó una generosa propina.

'**A las dos vendré a recogerte y comemos algo juntas**.' Dijo Regina al dejar a Emma en la comisaría.

'**Estoy deseando que pase la mañana**.' Sonrió Emma y acercó sus labios a los de la alcaldesa.

'**No te sobrecargues mucho hoy, por favor.**' Pidió Regina **'Además con todo lo de Kathryn las cosas no están como para entrar al trapo con nadie. Solo quédate en la oficina y no te metas en líos**.'

'**Está bien…**' suspiró Emma '**no me dejas divertirme en el trabajo**' puso cara de niña pequeña '**aunque sí que me dejarás divertirme esta noche contigo.**' Acercó aún más el cuerpo de la alcaldesa la suyo.

Cuando Emma entró en la comisaria se encontró a Graham sentado en la mesa y a su lado una gran caja de dulces.

'**¡Bienvenida!**' le dijo el ayudante y la abrazó

'**Gracias, Graham.'** Se sentó en la silla a su lado y esperó a que el hombre empezara a hablar. No sabía muy bien como, pero, sabía que tenía que decirle algo.

'**Seguramente Kathryn no retirará la denuncia, por lo que te quedarás aquí rellenando papeleo por ahora.**' Cuando lo escuchó Emma se desesperó rellenar papelitos era lo que menos le gustaba. Pero así tendría la oportunidad de reanudar su investigación. Regina prometió ayudarla y ella le creía. Sabía que la morena haría cualquier cosa por ella. '**Pero, déjame decirte, que esto es Storybrooke, aquí nunca pasa nada interesante.** **Lo más pasó hace unos noches cuando la abuelita sacó al doctor en calzoncillos a la calle… hubo algunas ancianas que se escandalizaron bastante…**' Emma empezó a reírse…y es que Ruby era única. Solo a ella se le ocurría acostarse con Whale y dejarle pasar la noche en su cama…en casa de Granny.

* * *

Esa misma mañana Henry llamó a su madre Emma ilusionadísimo y es que quería contarte con todo lujo de detalles como se lo estaba pasando en el campamento y por supuesto quería decirle lo mucho que las echaba de menos.

Emma descolgó el teléfono y marco el número del ayuntamiento.

'**¿Tienes trabajo?**' preguntó a Regina en cuanto la morena contestó.

'**Ahora mismo, no. Tengo tiempo para un café**.' Le dijo

'**Menos mal porque Graham me ha dejado sola en la comisaría y me aburro como una ostra…**' contestó

En unos cinco minutos las dos mujeres se encontraban en la cafetería Regina con su respectivo café y Emma con su chocolate.

'**Graham me ha dejado sola toda la mañana en la comisaría.**' Se quejó.

'**Emma…deberías estar de baja todavía. Además…**'

'**Todo el rollo de Kathryn, lo sé**.' Puso los ojos en blanco. '**He hablado con Henry hoy, esta como loco con eso del campamento pero dice que nos echa de menos.**' Comentó la rubia.

'**Sí, también habló conmigo, quiere comer por fin algo que haya cocinado yo**.' Se rió Regina. '**Solo queda una semana y estará en casa con nosotras.**'

'**Sí, por fin estará en casa y podremos achucharle. Regina…**'comentó Emma cambiando de tema '**Hoy, mirando entre mis cosas en la comisaria he encontrado esto…**' la rubia sacó dos billetes de avión. '**Por lo visto tenía grandes planes para nuestro aniversario…** **¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué Paris?'**

* * *

_- Creo que debemos irnos a París – dijo una Emma muy embarazada._

_- ¿A París? – preguntó Regina sorprendida - ¿Desde cuándo quieres ir a París_

_- Desde que me confesaste que querías que te besara en la Torre Eiffel – dijo sonriendo mientras se acariciaba la tripa, estaba entrando casi en el tercer trimestre y se sentía como una especie de ballena._

_- Quizás cuando nazca el niño podemos ir – le sonrió Regina mientras le daba un beso en los labios y volvió frente al espejo para terminar de arreglarse, tenía una reunión en unas horas y tenía que terminar de preparar algunas cosas._

_- Va a ser niña – dijo Emma convencida._

_- No, va ser niño – Regina estaba casi segura de que iba a ser niño, por mucho que su mujer dijera lo contrario._

_- Que no…que ya verás que es una niña y la llamaremos Regina, como su mamá – le sonrió._

_- ¿Y cómo pretendes distinguirnos…? – dijo entre risas_

_- Bueno eso es algo que ya pensaré – sonrió Emma y se sentó en la cama – también he pensado en un nombre de chico, si al final tienes razón – le dijo_

_- ¿A sí? – Regina dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó al lado de Emma - ¿Cuál es? – preguntó mientas acariciaba el vientre de Emma._

_- Henry. Quiero que se llame Henry – dijo Emma._

* * *

'**Sí, fue el mismo día que decidiste como se llamaría nuestro hijo.**' Dijo Regina al recordar aquel momento.

* * *

_Nota de la autora_: Hola amores, espero que el nuevo capitulo os haya gustado. La verdad es que estoy días se me ha ido mucho la pinza, así que esas son las consecuencias... un fic ya de lo más loco.

Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, que llevo solamente 13 capítulos y ya tengo más de 150 comentarios. ¡GRACIAS!

Para todos los nuevos seguidores y todos los que os habéis animado a comentarme **GRACIAS TAMBIÉN**. Hacéis que este sonriente siempre que pienso en el fic. Siempre que las ideas colapsan en mi cabeza y luego se van sin volver ¬¬ xD

Un besito muy fuerte y nos leemos por aquí.


End file.
